Road Trip
by SpiderMonkey92
Summary: Edward & Bella see each other for the first time in a cramped cafe in London,Edward discovers they live in the same apartment building, Edward doesn't know that Bella has left for forks to be with her ill mother....will it be their destiny to be together?
1. Flat 28

**A/N This is my first fan fic!**

**Please review !!**

Chapter 1-Flat 28

EPOV

How badly do I want to be a doctor?

I have asked myself this question every morning since I started going to college.

I wake up in the mornings debating with my self whether or not to get up and go to class I struggle with my better judgement to get up and go. I tell my self that it will all be worth it in the end, I'll work hard graduate and land myself, my dream job. As i sit in this cramped little cafe thinking about my life my eyes drift towards the cafe window and a pretty young woman sitting on a stool catches my attention. Her chocolate brown hair was tied back into a tight bun, with a few curls escaping towards her face, she was sketching whatever scenerary she seen through the window. I knew it was impolite to stare but she was so amazinly beautiful. When I looked over every inch of her perfect body my fathers words enetered my head, he was telling me about his first encounter with my mother

_Flash Back_

_He starts off by saying _

_" We were both inturns in london Royal Hosptail, and i seen her from across the room i instantly felt curious about her, i knew in that instance that i had to get to know her. I walked up to her and introduced myself as Carlisle Cullen, and she shook my hand replying that her name was Esme Masen. After that we imediately feel in love, two years after when we were both fully qualified doctors we decided to get married and life was great, we loved each other and we also loved our jobs, we were married at the age of 25 and by 28 we were ready for a family, then along came you three"_

_End of Flash Back_

Yes 'three' my mother and father had triplets, Jasper, Emmett and myself. My parents discovered that becoming doctors was the best thing they had ever done. So maybe thats what i was waiting for, maybe i thought that if I became a doctor that my life would sort itself out and maybe i would fall in love and my life would be set.

My thoughts were interrupted when three young ladies , came up to me they were squealing, the one that spoke was quite annoying the way she spoke it was really aggravating

" Like o my freakin God, it's you ...Robert Pattinson, i told my girls it was you, you are like totally amazing, your just so gorgeous.....holy crap i gotta get a photo"

and she wipped out a camera, i hate when this happens. It had happened a few times before i look her in the eye and say,

"I'm sorry there has been a misunderstanding, I'm not Robert Pattinson, My name is Edward Cullen, I'm sorry"

I tried to be pollite about it, the girl just looked at me and blushed bright red and walked away with the other two walking swiftly behind her.

BPOV

I'm sitting there absentmidly drawing out throught the window of this little cafe, i was thinking about how much money my mother had given me for me to go to college here in london, this was the place with the best art course that i wanted to do. I wanted to become an Art teacher.

After a long dicussion with my mother i decided that i would come here to London to study.

Then out of no where there was squealing and as i looked behind me to see what all the comotion was about I noticed a young man sitting in the middle of the Cafe he was stunning looking, and he looked a lot like an actor out of my favourite movie 'Twilight' he looked a lot like the actor who played 'Edward Newton' (**A/N I ran out of surnames, sorry!) **I loved this movie and what made it even more loveable is that the female lead is called 'Bella Stanley'.

The young man looked awfully like Robert Pattinson, and when i looked around him i could see three very beautiful young women. I knew he was out of my league but I couldn't take my eyes off him. He talked very gentaly to the first girl "I'm sorry there has been a misunderstanding, I'm not Robert Pattinson, My name is Edward Cullen, I'm sorry" he was such a gental man I could see that he was tring to not draw attention to the situation.

I badly wanted to walk over to him, i wanted to talk with him and get to know him better, i looked back at my page to see what i had drawn and it was not as i was expecting, it was a meadow, somewhere that i have never been before but i have seen it many times in my dreams, i had drawn it totally from memory.

I could hear my phone ringing I loved my new ring tone 'Tinchy Styder feat Dappy from Ndubz Number 1' I lifted it up to my ear and answered it, the caller ID said it was my mother but the unfamiliar husky voice that was on the other side was definitely not my mother.

Bella-"Hello"

Staranger-"Hey is this isabella?"

Bella-"Bella, yea speaking who is this?"

Sranger-"Bella, my name is Jake Black, my father has been dating your mother for the past few weeks but we can talk about that later, getting to the point Bella just an hour ago your mother collapsed and was brought into hosptail the doctor has asked that you come as soon as possible"

Bella-"Jake is she ok? What has the doctor said? How bad is she?"

Jake-"I don't know bella they won't tell me because I'm not family, when can you come home?"

I was trying to calculate how much money I had in my bank account, i knew i had enough to go home,

Bella-"I'll be on the next plane, will you pick me up from the airport?"

Jake-"Yea sure, i have to go there is a que for the phone "

Bella-"Ok Jake thank you, bye"

Jake-"bye"

I roughly rolled up the page that I had just drawn the meadow in from my dreams, and shoved it into my bag, i pulled on my coat lifted my bag and ran out of the cafe. I knew the next step was ringing my best friends, i took out my phone Alice and Rose were both on my speed dial, Alice was first,

Alice- "Hello"

Bella-"Hey Ali, were are you?"

Alice-"Just heading back to the flat with Rose, why?"

Bella-"I'll tell you when i get back, be there in five minutes, bye"

and i hung up on her, i rushed back to the flat as quick as my legs would carry me, all the while making sure that i didn't trip over something i didn't have time to fall, i needed to get home and see my mother.

EPOV

I could faintly hear someones phone ringing and i happened to have the same ring tone, I looked up and it was the beautiful brown haired girl, i coud see her expression and she answered the phone and it was confused. She immediately looked worried and as soon as she got of the phone she was packing up her stuff, and within two minutes she was gone.

It took me a few minutes to gather my thoughts, and realised that she was gone I had badly wanted to go over to her and hopefully get to know her a little better, but as i realised that the chances of me ever seeing her again were slim i started to feel quite sad.

I looked over to the table that she was sitting at and noticed that there was a black artists folder and then it clicked it was her's i almost ran across the cafe to get it, once I had in my grasp i looked inside it, and there in top right corner there was a note

"If found please return to

Flat 28

Royal College of London"

Royal College of London? Flat 28? was it a conindence that my brothers and i had just moved into flat 31 Royal College Of London this very morning, suddenly my fears of never seeing her again had left, she was my neighbour, we lived in the same building, we lived on the same floor. I gather my things along with the folder and left for my flat. I walked throught the door and Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the sofa eating pizza i jumped down beside and grabbed myself a slice.

After we had eaten Emmett noticed the folder, he asked me what it was, I told him about the cafe and the three squealing girls and then told them about the brown haired girl, they started to laugh at me, Jasper shouted "You stole her art Folder?"

" No jazz i did not steal her folder, after she got off the phone she ran off leaving it behind, i went over to check if there was a return address on it and there is" he had settled down by now and he asked me "If there was a return address then why did you bring it back here?" that was it i didn't know, i should have returned it straight away but i was curious to see what was inside.

I took the folder to the table and looked inside there were a few drawings of the busy streets of London, and there was one page that had a portrait of two very pretty girls, This girl was an amazing artist, she was brilliant, Emmett and Jasper went quiet as soon as they saw the portrait and i knew by the look in their eyes that they instantly wanted to find these girls.

Emmett-"What are the chances that these two girls are her room mates?"

Jasper-"You still got the address eddie?"

Me-"Jazz, don't call me that , Yes i have the address"

Emmett-"We will go with you th return it"

Jasper-"Yea we'll go with you"

Me-"No need boys.....the address says that they live in flat 28 of this very building"

Emmett and Jasper-"Whoa........."

By this stage they were not capable of leaving the flat as soon as they saw the two girls they would fall to their feet and beg them to go on a date with them. They new it would be better if they stayed.

Emmett-"Hey eddie....Edward invite them to the party tonight, it's only polite that we don't leave them out" he was grinning from ear to ear.

I walked towards flat 28 and could feel myself getting nervous as i walked up to the door I could hear giggles and then when i nocked on the door it went silent.

**A/N I don't know if this should be the first meeting of Bella and Edward, or Should I prolong it?? I'm thinking of prolonging it to make a build up to it!**

**Please review**

**xxx**


	2. Party

**A/N This chapter is in Edwards POV, **

**Thank you For your reviews:**

**Relax Me Jasper and Adopt Me Carlisle**

**xxx**

**Chapter Two-Home**

EPOV

I stood outside the door for ages and listened to the giggling girls inside, I couldn't make them out clearly but they were definitely talking about a boy because one of the voices asked

"Was he good looking?"

I could hear no answer but the voice responded

"O Bella has found a fella"

and there was more giggling and I guessed the two giggling girls were on the phone.

I raised my hand to knock the door and the voices continued

"How many girls came up to him? Did he see you looking? Did he look back at you?"

wow this girl was very nosey, whatever the other person said the voice continued

"Well if there was only three, you still have a good chance any way I bet you were more beautiful than those plastics tarts, so if he didn't see you look then he doesn't know what colour your eyes are, that's a pity you have amazing eyes"

then another voice cut in

"Bella what did you say his name was?"

hmmmm maybe i would know this stranger that is causing this havoc within this flat, the second voice continued

"Cullen?....well I haven't heard the name before and I don't know any one with it so……"

the first voice was back

"Bells did you say he looked like Edward Newton from twilight?"

"well he must be stunning because I'm telling you now I wouldn't kick Robert Pattinson out of bed for anything"

and there was giggling again.

I tried to sum up the conversation, Three girls, Twilight actor Edward Newton, Robert Pattinson, could they be talking about me, Cullen, my surname came up. Could they really be talking on the phone about me? I decided I had eavesdropped enough and knocked the door, a pixie like figure opened the door to me, and she was a cute little pixie with short hair that shot out in every direction.

"Hey, Can I help"

and she looked towards the black folder.

"Hello I was in a cafe today when and young woman rushed off leaving her folder behind, I looked inside for an address and here I am"

I took a deep breathe when I had finished.

She looked at me and answered

"O thank you so much my name is Alice Hale, Bella was just on the phone asking us to go look for it, Thankz Edw.....Thank you

How did she know my name, Had the beautiful girl told them what happened, had she heard what I had said to the other girls, and came back and told her room mates, where was she now?

"Me and my brothers just moved in down the hall, we are having a party tonight you are all invited"

I no longer had the words said till there was another figure standing in front of me, she was taller the pixie,

"Party"

and she introduced her self

"Hey I'm Alice's twin Rosalie Hale"

they were twins but they looked nothing alike, well me and my brothers looked nothing alike either and we were triplets. I felt curious where Bella was and why she didn't come to the door once she heard that I had her folder, and them I remembered Alice saying that she had just got off the phone to her, where was she?.

"You can tell Bella she can come too?"

I was hopeful that she would come and then my bubble was abruptly burst,

"O sorry Edward, Bella had to fly home, home as in Forks Washington, Her mother has taken ill"

Alice seemed sad at this fact, so was I, I was distraught, it was too good to be true, us living in the same apartment building I should have guessed that something would come between me and her getting to know each other.

"Well the party is in flat 31, and 8:30, see you there?"

"Yea, sure we never miss a party"

I was sinking deeper and deeper into depression by the time I made it back to the flat, the thought of never seeing her again was making my situation worse. As I came through the door my brother was waiting for the verdict

Emmett- "Well are they room mates? Did you invite them? Are they coming?"

Me- "Yes, Yes and Yes"

That was all that he got out of me, that was all that he needed and he was gone to find Jasper, I went to my room locked my door switched on my CD player and lay on my bed, thinking about Bella and how adorable she looked when she was concentrating, how her hair looked, and how white her skin looked from the little light that was coming through the window. She made me crazy about her and she didn't even know it.

The next thing I knew the flat was so noisy I knew the party had started, Both Emmett and Jasper had tried to get me out of the room, I told them about Bella being gone and they had no sympathy for me, the told me "There's plenty more fish in the sea" so as I sulked away in my room the party was going on without me.

The door bell rang and I guessed that it was the Hales, and decided that I should introduce the to my eejit brothers, I left my room and seen both Emmett and Jasper staring wide eyed at the two remarkably beautiful girls. I walked over and Alice shot me a smile

"Alice, Rosalie these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper"

At this stage both Emmett and Jasper were drooling, it looked gross and pathetic and did I mention gross?

I noticed that Alice immediately directed her attention to Jasper and like wise Rosalie diverted her attention to Emmett, that was me done I Had played my part in the introducing process. I turned to walk back to my room, when I could feel a light hand on my arm,

"Edward, just after you left we rang Bella to tell her you left her folder off, you were probably wondering how I knew your name, well she told us about the girls in the café and said that you looked like Robert Pattinson so we knew that it was you she was talking about. She is really thankful for you returning her folder, and sorry that she couldn't come to the party"

She finally stopped, she was gasping for air at this stage, I didn't know what to say to her so I said something simple,

"Well if we are now neighbours that means that maybe we can become friends and that is what friends are for returning forgotten or lost items"#

Am I kidding myself that was not simple.

Alice ran off with Jasper and they started dancing madly in the middle of the floor, and Rosalie and Emmett where nowhere to be seen.

I can't remember when the music eventually stopped, but I was thankful it did when it did, I was about to get up and throw the High Fi out of the window, I left my room the next morning only to stumble over many, many bodies. I set off to find my brothers, I found Jasper and Alice lying in the bath tub and instantly felt a little mischievous, I plugged the bath and slightly turned on the taps I ran out and locked the door behind me.

I went to find Emmett and Rosalie and found them sound asleep on the balcony, they looked absolutely wrecked, so I decided that I would play a little prank on them as well, I ran to the fridge and got Jam , honey and went to the cupboards and got sugar and cereal, I went back out to the balcony and drizzled the jam and honey over them and then sprinkled the sugar covering them both in a fine layer of white dust, and to finish off I threw the cereal over them. I went back inside and locked the door.

I sat on the sofa waiting for my victims to wake up. This was a good way of distracting myself from Bella, and now when I was waiting she was on my mind again. It didn't take long for the flies and the wasps to come buzzing around Emmet and Rosalie, just them I heard an ear piercing scream from the bathroom, and knew that Alice was awake that was followed by my brother swearing loudly and rudely I didn't know what Alice saw in him. They were both banging on the door, I had to let them out before they broke it down. I begged them to be quiet was they were out, they seen what I had done to Emmett and Rosalie and agreed to be silent for now.

The Bodies that were lying around the sitting room where starting to leave and go home which was good because I could see the sitting room floor again.

A big black bird landed on Emmett's head and started pecking on the cereal in Rosalie's hair, she sat up screaming pounding on Emmett's arm to wake him up, they both jumped to their feet trying to knock off the tiny insects that where now stuck to their clothes. I t was so funny, just at that exact second Emmet recognised a mag pie and Emmett had a massive fear of them as soon as he saw it he was banging on the door "Eddie, Eddie please let me in pleaseeeeeee" I knew it really terrified him so I let him in.

**A/N Any ideas for the next chapter??**

**Please Review!!**

**xxx**


	3. Unexpected Suprise

**A/N Thankies for the reviews.....Bella's back YAY!**

**Few twists in this chapter...Hope you like it!**

**xxx**

Unexpected surprise

BPOV

There was no direct flights to washington until tomarow morning so I took the flight that would get me there quicker, it stopped in Ireland. This flight was also cheaper than the direct flight. As i was getting off the plane i dragged my bags with me, as i made my way to the checkout for the next flight i was hoping there was an open seat, or last minute cancellation my luck was on a high there where two seats avalable and like myself there was another person needing and urgent ticket to Washington, he was right behind me in the que, As the lady behind the desk explained to both of us that we would get the last two seats on the flight she told us that they were double seats. I turned away from the lady and looked at the man that would be sitting next to me and introduced myself, it seemed poilte and the appropriate thing to do.

Me-"Hello, I'm Bella"

He looked at me and he immediately replied

"Hey my name is James"

This man, James he called himself had a really Irish accent and, it was really strong, he seemed to be under pressure and I had no idea were I was going

Me-"James, you don't by any chance know your way around this place? This is the first time I've been In Ireland, Dublin looked much smaller on the map I didn't realise until we were flying in that it was so big, I'm useless in busy places like airports."

He looked at me and he stiffled a laugh, I was curious why would he laugh,

"Aye I know me way around this owl place now"

**(There you go Emma Lou aka Adopt Me Carlisle, some of my culchie words)**

There was a strange tone to his accent, he also pronounced his words differently it was quite funny, I didn't dare say anything to him, in case I insulted him and he was my walking, talking map that I needed very much. The next flight didn't leave for another three hours, James was in the middle of lifting his bags and had turned to lift mine, he was so nice he new me five seconds and was already carrying my bags,

Me-"It's ok, I'll carry them"

James-"Ack now I'm not guna make a pretty lassie like your self carry these owl heavy bags"

I really had to control myself or else I would burst out laughing at the way he spoke, I tried to bargin with him,

"Right I'll tell you what, Let me carry one bag at least, or else it would look as if I was making you do all the work"

he agreed and handed me the lightest bag.

He seemed to know where he was going, he left the bags off at a desk and said to the woman behind the desk,

James-"Hello there, Can I leave these bags off for three hours please?"

Lady behind desk-"Yes sir no problem, Thats €10:00 please"

James dug deep into his pockets, and pulled out a pink note of paper, I just realised I only had sterling money, It had took me a while to figure it out there is a big difference between Dollars and Sterling, James looked at the puzzled look on my face.

James-"Euros, funny money, I'll teach ye how to tell the difference later"

The nice lady handed him back a ticket with a number on it, he stuffed it into his back pocket and turned to look at me. What was he doing with our bags, was this some sort of pond shop? No he wouldn't sell them, that was just me being silly, right? The confusion on my face must be clear to be seen, he laughed at me again.

James-"We can leave our bags here until our flight is ready to board, this way we don't have to carry them"

I didn't have many clothes with me so it was all carry on.

He looked at me with a sparkle in his eye, when he looked at me this way he sorta looked familiar, but i put it down to deja vu.

James-"Right, now I know where we can go, where there is plenty or entertainment, refresments and also a bit of crack"

Well it was an airport, there were many places we could go for three hours, I was thinking maybe a little cafe, there was entertainment there, television or some music on the radio, refreshments warm beverages, tea , coffee, a bit of crack well I take it he meant a conversation and a laugh.

We passed three cafe's and he hadn't looked at one of them, he spun around and said,

James-"We're here, home from home!"

It was pub, home from home he called it, thats right the Irish like to drink a lot. Personaly i don't know how they could drink so much every day, would you not get bored of it?, anything at all and they were in the pub, Weddings, Funerals, Football Matches, After work, My mother had once told me a story about one of her cousins, it was the morning of her cousins wedding and she was drinking, mum said it was tradational for the bride to have a glass of champagne to calm her nerves, a glass of champagne being the key phrase not a full bottle, the bride turned up to her wedding tipsy and stumbled up the altar and when it was her turn to say 'I Do' she hiccuped.

He led me through the front of the pub and straight to the bar,it was packed, men and women and very young children running around in circles. He took me by the elbow in case he lost me,

James-"What do you drink Bella?"

Me-"What mmmmm Budwiser, actually I don't really drink during the day, should we be drinking before the flight? What if they don't let us on?"

James-"Ack now we'll be grand a few won't kill us"

he ordered over the bar

James-" Right, a bud, pint of stout and a half one of whiskey"

Was he seriously going to mix his drinks. We took a seat at the bar, and when we had received our drinks, and had started to drink them, there was a shhhhhh'ing sound, and I could hear another funny accent.

"Right now lads were guna have wee song from this wee fella here."

There on a makeshift stage was a little boy and he looked nervous, hell i felt nervous for the poor little kid, when he started to sing he was amazing i was so shocked i was not expecting that voice to come from such a little boy, at the chouros the whole pub joined in and there was clapping and cheering, people were even tapping their feet making a rythym. When the boy was finished every one was cheering and shouting, i looked at James and he was finshed his drink, he looked at my bottle and I had only taken a few mouthfuls,

James-"Ok now your a slow drinker, I could be polite and wait till your finished or I could have another drank by the time your finished that!"

He smilied and ordered another pint of stout, this stuff was in a pint glass, it was black with a white head, it looked like guiness, i was curious did it taste the same.

"James what is that stuff, you call it stout, it looks like guiness, what does it taste like?"

James-"Well a curious little yankee aren't ye.......well i'll get you one and you can taste it have you ever tried guiness before?"

To be honest i hadn't, so I would have no idea if they tasted the same or not.

Me-"No i haven't tasted it either"

he looked at me and laughed yet again

James-"Well we can't have that now, your here now so i'll have ta learn yo how ta drink properly"

he laughed again, what did he mean by learning me how to drink properly? He leant over the bar to get the bar man's attention, the bar man walked over and James was smiling,

James-"My little American friend here wants to know the difference between stout and Guiness, can we have a pint of each please?"

he was grinnig at the bar man, and the bar man nodded this was strange it felt like there was a private joke and it some how involved me. Five minutes later there were two pints sitting in front of me, they looked identicle, I had to ask which one was which, James pointed them out to me, I lifted the first pint glass and took a mouthful, it was ok not the worst i've drank, i sat it down and took a mouthful of the other glass, it tasted the same. I was so puzzled and then it clicked i turned to see both James and the bar man gripping the bar in stiches, they looked as i they were about to collapse they were laughing so hard.

Stout and Guiness are the same thing they were just different names for them, i felt like a pure idiot, and they were still laughing at me.

Three young lads came up to the bar and stood beside me, the tall one spoke first,

"Did I hear that we have a yankee in the pub?"

James looked at him and smiled.

James- "We have a yankee, what did you have in mind"

I suddenly got scared, a yankee did they not like americans, was i in trouble, then there was a little voice in my head screaming at me 'DUH Bella, what where you taught to do, Never go off with strangers, now your in a pub full of them alone, smart Bella'

They were all standing there looking at me grinning, the tall one was leaning towards me he had out his hand on the bar beside me.

**A/N Cliff hanger, Is Bella in danger with the Irish?? Review!!**

**The next chapter has a few more twists!!**


	4. In The Bar

**A/N Hehehehe I really hope you like this chapter!!**

**xxx**

**In the Bar**

3 stouts,

4 Vodka and Red Bulls,

6 Mickey Finns,

and what ever else I could get my hands on...............

...............................Later!

The floor has been changed around, all the tables are pushed together and James and I are dancing on top of them, (1)Yes dancing, which when I am sober is impossible,

(2)It felt like a Titanic Moment, When Jack and Rose are down below the decks dancing.

I hate to admit it but I was drunk, in a bar full of stangers, whom an hour ago I thought were going to kill me, When the young lads came up they knew rightly that I would not be able to handle my drink so they and James decided that they would show me a good time, to be honest i was just glad that they weren't going to kill me, they bought me another stout on top of the two testers I already had. After I had them all drank i was rightly on and then came another two and after that I can't really remember what I was drinking but it tasted good all the same.

We were dancing and singing for ages, it was so much fun I didn't have a care in the world I knew that I should be worried about something but i couldn't put my finger on it. I was having too much fun to care about anyhting else, I know I say embaressing things when I'm drunk, but I thought this was appropriate

Me- "I love the Irish, I do I do"

Rest of the Pub- "We love the yank we do we do"

Me- "I love stout I do I do"

Rest of Pub- "We love stout we do we do"

Me- "I love meeting random strangers in airports and going with them to an Irish bar in a airport In Dublin and getting totally wasted and singing pure rubbish with Irish people I do I do"

Rest of Pub- " We love random Yanks that sing pure Rubbish we do we do"

and with that i was done i nearly fell off the table, i took out my sterling I knew that the excahnge rate was different here but i didn't care i wanted more drink, and i wanted it now,

Me- "Couple of mickey Finns for my new friends here please"

the bar man looked at me and laughed

he gave us our drinks, i had become to really like James, and started to think that maybe we could learn more about each other on the long flight and hopefuly become friends.

THE FLIGHT......crap what time is it, i was running around looking for a clock, i bumped into James,

"W-w-what time-e is it?"

i finaly managed to get out.

James struggled to read his watch, he was straining his eyes to read the time, and he looked up at me and said

"Two hours past our boarding time"

crap we missed our plane............... awell more drinking time, i'm sure i'm not needed that badly back at home, they can wait till tomarow and then i remembered that my mother was ill.

I turned to James and started to cry he took me into a hug brought me out side the bar into the departures lounge

James- "What's wrong Bella?"

Me- "I have to get home, my mother is ill thats why i need this flight?"

James- "I'm sorry, it's my fault"

Me- "No no no don't be blaming your self, i shouldn't have drank all that drink"

James- "do you want to go and get more tickets for he next flight?"

Me- "Yea"

We left the rest of the people in the pub singing, and Headed to one of the desks, James went up to the lady and managed to say.

"I'm sorry miss, Ehm me and me yankee friend here missed our flight earlier and have had a little too much too drink, but she needs to get back home to her mother as she is ill. Is there any possible chances that there is two seats on the next flight to Washington?"

The lady looked at him and then me, she smiled towards me and came from behind the counter and came beside me,

Nice Lady- "Hello there, is this by any chance your first time in Ireland my dear?"

Me- "Yes"

Nice Lady- "Ok dear, the next flight leaves in half an hour, there are two seats, but we have one problem, you will not get on in that state, we will have to sober the both of you up."

she was a lovely lady, and i knew that whenever I had vodka in my system I get really emotional,

"I love you, you know your so kind thank you"

she looked at me and laughed, she took me and james into a little room, she gave us coffee and made us sandwhiches, it made me feel better to have a coffee and some food.

I felt loads better, she brough me to the female toilets and i cleaned my self up brushing my hair and fixing my make up. When I got back James had went to pick up our bags and we where ready to go. I couldn't thank the woman enough.

I was still tipsy but not drunk, mainly i think i felt better because i knew that i had to get home.

I swore to myself never again would I go drinking with some one Irish, Never again would i enter an Irish bar.

The worst thing was that I had become to like stout, and I would most likely start drinking it again the next time i'm out, over in forks there wasn't many pubs but los angeles was only 10 minutes away and there was a few night clubs there, I have been to them many times but have never seen that Micky Finns was available. I must look out for it again and get Alice and Rose to try it.

We got on the plane no bother and me an James were preparing for take off, and we had the sick bags ready knowing there would be 99.9% chance that we would need them. Once we had lift off and my stomach had settled, we started talking James had asked me why I was in a rush to get back and i simply said

"My mother has taken ill and is in hosptail, so i want to get back as soon as possible"

i returned the question and his answer was complicated,

"Well I turned 21 last week and was told that I was adopted, and discovered that my parents were killed in a car accident but that I had an older sister, I was only a few months old at the time of the accident, my sister was years older, infact she was 15. I never even dreamed that this was the case, so last week i tried to get in contact with my sister, and i received a phone call from social services this morning to tell me that they had found her but she was in hosptail, I was told the she had a daughter and apart from her and me we were the only family she had." His story was so sad, i really hoped his sister got better and he meets his niece,

"Is your sister Irish?"

"No actually I'm american, legally, i was born over there but when i was adopted i was brought back here and brought up in Ireland"

I though it was time for a subject change.

I flet so tired, i really had taken a lot out of myself dancing around like that, i had started to have flash backs. And then all my memories started to come back, missing Alice and Rose, wishing they could come with me, eager to see my mother and ,meet her new partner and his son. I was also thinking about Edward. Alice told me that he had returned my folder, and Invited me to the party, i was sorry that i was missng spemding time with him. I reminded myself to ring Alice as soon as i got off the plane.

The next thing i know James is shaking me,

James- "Bella, wake up, it's time to get off come on now, no time for a hang over"

I sat up and seen that the plane was empty i can't remember falling asleep, my head hurt bad, and my stomach churned as i smelled food.

James and i walked together to the main entrance of the airport and said our goodbyes,

James- "Well Bella i must say it was a pleasure meeting you and of course drinking with you, we had a very eventful day, maybe we can keep in touch?"

Me- "Definately James i had a brilliant time, we really do have to keep in touch, here lets swap numbers and if you are ever around forks washington give me a buzz and we will meet up for a catch up"

as we were swaping numbers i knew that we would get along i could already feel a connection, it felt as if he were family. We hugged and we went off in seperate directions. It was quite late at night and i hope jake was still awake, i took out my phone and dialled my mothers phone, luckly jake answered

"Hey Bella, were are you? Are you here yet? In the country I mean?"

Me- "Yea jake i'm at the airport, i'm getting a bus to port angeles will you pick me up there?"

"Yea sure no problem see ya later"

I nearly fell asleep on the bus, when i got off i seen my mothers car waiting for me, i suddenly got curious would i like my mothers new boyfriend? Was he good enough for her? What was his son like? Well i guess i was going to find out!

**A/N Will Bella and Jake get along? Will she approve of Billy? Will she ever she James again?**

**Reviews pleaseeeeeee!**

**xxx**


	5. Truth or Dare?

**A/N Edward has returned, This chapter is mainly about the day after the party**

**and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward getting to know eachother better.**

**Truth or Dare?**

EPOV

So after Emmett had came out from hiding under his blankets in his room after the mag-pie incident, and the girls had cleaned themselves up we were siting talking in the living area. I had let Alice and Rosalie change in my room, as Jasper's was a mess, and Emmett had locked himself in his. He came out and tried to let on that nothing happened he was walking around the flat trying to act all macho man. Rosalie was still laughing at him. Alice started off the converstaion

Alice- "So which one of you is the oldest?"

Emmett- "Me! And I'm the strongest"

He was so proud of that fact, he was two minutes older that Jasper and Five minutes older than me, even though we were all the same age I was the baby of the house this did come with some advantages I was always spoiled by my mother.

Jasper- "Hey by just two minutes, I'm the smartest"

Me- "They are both minutes older than me, and that leaves me being the best looking"

The other two looked at me and I just started laughing along with Alice and Rosalie. When the girls had stopped laughing they realised what was just said, I had forgotten to tell the boy's that they were twins.

Alice- "O My God your triplets, awesome"

Rosalie- "No offence but you's look nothing alike"

I'm glad we didn't because Emmett was well built, with black hair and a round face with brown eyes, Jasper was small and skinny with Blond cropped hair and blue eyes, and I was Not as tall as Emmett and but not as small as Jasper, I was in between, My hair was a reddish, golden brown and i had really green eyes.

Me- "Well for twins you's don't look much alike either"

I had the pleasure of watching both Emmett and Jasper gasp like old ladies as they heard what I had said, and they looked at each other and mouthed 'twins', what a story this was going to plan out to be, twins in a relationship with two triplets. And yet again I was left out....... and once more I found myself thinking about Bella. This was so unhealthy I was thinking about her way too much, if i'm not carefull I am going to fall in love with a girl I have only seen once, haven't even formaly met, haven't even heard her speak, and as either Alice or Rosalie said I haven't even seen the colour of her eyes. Now I was even more curious because which ever one of them it was, had said it was a pity that I hadn't see her eyes because they were amazing, now I was wondereing what colour they were. Just then I could hear,

Rosalie- "Hello Edward are you still with us?"

Me- "Sorry I was just thinking about something, so what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

I needed a distraction and I needed one fast I couldn't think about her any more or I might slip revealing all that was on my mind to every one. They would think i'm mad, being obsessed with her, but she is so beautiful and amazing and STOP IT EDWARD!

Alice- "YAY lets go shopping"

Jasper and Emmett- "Shopping?"

Alice- "It's been two days since I last shopped"

Jasper and Emmett- "Two days"

Rosalie- "Alice when did you buy the parrots?"

Jasper and Emmett realised what they were doing and stopped, truth is they hated shopping.

Emmett- "Maybe something else, anything else I don't like shopping"

Alice looked like a pixie again she had a huge grin on her face and was standing up and looked as if she was about to go mad she had her head stuck up in the air and jutted out her chin, she place her hands on her hips and took a deep breathe.

Rosalie- "Here we go"

and she moved out of the way leaving a gap between Emmett and Jasper, Alice sat in beside them she put one arm around Jaspers shoulder ans the other around Emmett and started,

Alice- "Letsgoshoppingletsgoshoppingletsgoshopping,shoppingshoppingshoppingshopping,"

and then she started to sing it, and then shout it, and then scream it at this stage she was bobbing up and down on the sofa. It worked, both Emmett and Jasper stood up with their hands over their ears shouting

"OKOKOKOKOKOK"

Alice was happy that it worked, she was so funny and she knew how to get her way she was happy that she changed their minds and she looked happy, she sat with a huge grin on her face.

Rosalie- "It's too early to go shopping the good shops aren't open till 1"

It was only 11 so we had a few hours to spare and Alice by the look of her she had an idea,

I had only known her 24 hours, but whenever she had an idea she had this little thing she done, she would go all quiet and she'll prepare her self for what she is about to say and then she will have the cutest and most innoccent smile on her face.

Alice- "Lets play truth or dare"

Me- "It's better than shopping, ok"

Emmett- "Cool"

Jasper- "Alright"

Rosalie- "Lets play, Alice you go first"

Alice- "Yay, Ok Jasper Truth or Dare?"

Jasper- "Truth"

Alice- "Do fancy me and want to take me on a date tonight?"

Jasper- "Yes, I'll pick you up at eight"

And thats when the game started to annoy me, yet again I am on my own and yet again I was thinking about bella, I just have to avoid the truth!

Jasper- "Emmett truth or dare?"

Emmett- "Dare"

Jasper- "I dare you to walk to the shop down the street........"

Emmett was looking confused

Jasper- " In Rosalies best under wear, wearing a matching colour of shoes and buy......."

Emmett looked scared, and Jasper was laughing so hard he couldn't sit straight.

Jasper- "And buy ladies monthly items"

Emmett looked horrorstruck, while the rest of us were practically pissing our selves laughing. We all sat looking at Emmett who was obiviously thinking hard for a comeback for Jasper,

Emmett- "Ok, I take the dare, Rosalie get me your best underwear and shoes, Jasper your paying for the other things"

Wow my brother had balls, he actually was going to do it, he had to have thought of revenge for Jasper. Rosalie disappered back down to her flat and came back with, a red Bra and Thong trimmed in black lace, and a pair of red shoes that you could break your neck by just looking at them, Emmett went and put them on and returned he looked so funny but he knew it was a dare and Emmett never refused to do a dare, only one of us was meant to go with him but we all wanted to watch so we all went, The looks he was getting from all the rest of the students in the building was priceless, he nearly broke his neck before he made it down the hall. We were all linked behind him because we couldn't hold our selves up.

Emmett walked into the shop and the elderly woman behind the counter nearly collapsed when she saw him, she litteraly nearly fell because she had to grip the counter for support. Emmett walked up to the counter and asked the lady,

Emmett- "I'm sorry but could you tell me were to go to get santry towels?"

Lady- "mmmm ok...yea....sure there down here"

You could see it was a struggle for her to not laugh, once Emmett had got the item and was standing back at the counter he pulled £10.00 out of his bra and handed it to her, she took it and gave him his change and the out of nowhere there was a man in a suit standing there looking really serious, he took Emmett by the arm and took him outside.

Man- "I'm sorry sir, I don't mean to be offensive but you are no longer permitted to shop in this establishment"

He looked at Emmett and was expecting an reply

Emmett- "Don't worry I won't be back, actually I'll probably be in jail serving a life sentence after I kill my brother"

He threw the deadliest look towards Jasper and i felt Jasper jump beside me. We walked back to the flat in silence. Emmett went straight to his room to change, he walked out and was as red as the under wear,

Emmett- " Eh Rose I don't think they will fit you any more......"

He held them up and they were streched out of recognition, Rosalie started to laugh

Rosalie- "Don't worry Emmett, you can keep them"

Now with out a doubt it was pay back time, I was excited to see what Emmett had planned for Jasper. Just then Alices phone rang, when she seen the caller ID her face lit up and she screamed,

Alice- "It's Bells"

her and Rosalie sat with the phone between them, talking away the first few questions were

Is she ok?

How are you?

What's he like?

And what's Jake like?

Is he good looking?

It's not that weird, he's not actually related to you?

Yea we're with them now,

We did and guess what

They are triplets

Yea isn't it cool?

Ok chat later love you, ring tonight

Bye.

And that was it, now down to Emmetts turn, I didn't actually think that Jasper would be stupid enough to pick dare, but him being him he did,

Emmett- "Jazz truth or dare?"

Jasper- "dare"

**A/N Any ideas for Jaspers dare? it has to be better than Emmetts!**

**Please review!**

**xxx**


	6. Cancer?

**A.N Bella is back at home, and discovers a secret from the past! **

**You will find out what is wrong with Renee in this chapter....sorry but we need DRAMA!**

**Cancer? **

**BPOV**

This was the worst hangover ever, I mean it, never again will I drink any alcoholic substance. It will never again cross my lips. I knew I'd be safer making an appearance sometime today, As I was struggling to make it down the stairs without falling I could smell food, the progress I had made down the stairs was wasted because I had to run back up to the bathroom to get sick. When I eventually made it down the stairs Jacob was cooking. As he seen me walk in he started to laugh, I huffed and sat at the table, and laid my head down so I could feel the coolness of the table against my face. Jacob sat a pint of Ice cold water in front of me and sat two pain killers beside it.

Jacob- "Head hurt much?"

I knew by the way he said it he had zero sympathy for me and I knew that we were going to get along, he was so nice last night when he picked me up from the bus station in port Angeles, he asked how my flight was, he then notice that I looked kind of rough, I told him about meeting James the going to the pub and making an Ass of myself. I told him about my best friends back in London, I even went as far as telling him about Edward.

Edward had been on my mind a lot lately, even on the plane to Dublin my thoughts were filled of Edward. I really wanted to meet him, I was so jealous of Alice and Rosalie they had been invited to his party, I wanted to go, I would have went if I was still there, he had invited me, why did my mother have to fall ill? That's when I remembered the whole reason for coming home in the first place, I stood up so quick I got light headed, Jacob was a my elbow in seconds

Jacob- "Whoa Isabella take it easy"

Me- "It's Bella, Will you bring me to the hospital?"

Jacob- "Yea no problem, I'll get my stuff"

Me- "Thank you so much Jacob"

Jacob- "Hi if I have to call you Bella, you have to call me Jake, Deal?"

Me- "Deal"

I ran up the stairs thankful that the pain killers were kicking in, I changed into my comfortable clothes which were an old pair of jeans and a baggy hoodie, if Alice and Rose saw me now they would without a doubt kill me. I ran to the bathroom to put on a layer of make-up I didn't want my mother seeing me this rough, she would be disappointed if she knew what had happened yesterday. Jake was waiting for me in his car, it was an old red beaten up Chevy, but I liked it a lot.

As we got to the hospital, I ran into the shop and bought a bag of crisps because my stomach had settled and I was starving. We went up to the ward my mother was on. I walked in and there on the bed was a woman that I didn't recognise, she was pale and looked skinny, her eyes were so tired she bags under them it looked as if she hadn't slept in a month. There was a man sitting in the chair beside her holding her hand and he was looking at her with pure love and admiration. That must have been Billy, as I walked in he looked at me and he seemed to be in pain, not the physical pain but deep inside he was hurting. I looked towards my mother worried, she waved her hand at me to come closer, I took a spot on the bed beside her, Billy left the room with Jake and we were alone.

Renee- "Bella, honey how are you?"

Bella- "I'm fine, mum what is wrong you look really ill, please tell me"

Renee- "Ok honey, well for the past few weeks I have been having some bad headaches, I never thought anything of them they came and went, then yesterday morning I collapsed, It didn't take long for me to come around but Billy insisted that I came in to make sure every thing is ok"

She was really scaring me, why couldn't she tell me straight out? Was it that bad?

Renee- "Well Bells straight to the point I've got brain cancer"

What? No she couldn't have brain cancer, people die with that shit.

Bella- "What? No you can't…when…how….."

Renee- "It's ok, it's caught in the early stages, a few sessions of chemo and I'll be fine"

I couldn't believe it; I was going to lose my mother

Bella- "Mum I can't lose you"

I was crying so hard the bed was shaking. The though of her leaving me alone was terrifying. Even though I have only just seen Billy for the first time, I cared for him, he was in Love with my mother and I could see it, as ill as she looked she was happy with him around. I knew the second I stepped through the door that they were perfect together, and then I sort of got jealous because I didn't have any one to feel like that about I was on my own and yet again Edward was in my mind. I have never seen my mother look at a man that way, she has never had a man like Billy in her life since my father, he didn't even deserve to be called my father, Charlie Clearwater was with my mother two months when she discovered she was pregnant, my mother knew straight away it was his, he ran off, leaving her alone and on her own. Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was just 15; she never really talked about the accident because she always found it hard to relive the experience.

She was holding me in her arms but I wanted to know more,

Bella- "What exactly is wrong with you?"

Renee- "Ok, well I have a tumour on my brain, that is what has been giving me the headaches, this tumour is cancerous, after a few sessions of chemo the tumour will be safe to operate on, I am having my first session of chemo today, then over the next two weeks I will have another two."

Bella- "But your going to be fine?"

Renee- "Yes Bella, I'm going to be fine, nothing to it really, now tell me what you have been up to?"

so we sat there for a few hour just talking, I told her about my art course and how me and the girls were getting on, she asked had I got a boyfriend and I told her the honest truth, no one had caught my eye yet. I asked her how she met Billy, she told me how they met and she knew straight away that he was the one, Billy's Wife Victoria cheated on him with some fella she met when they were out celebrating their wedding anniversary, Jacob didn't want to have anything to do with her after that.

She asked me what I though of Jacob, would I be able to love him like a brother, I knew that I would love him as a brother, especially the way we have gotten on last night and this morning. The next thing the doctor was standing at the foot of the bed, telling my mum that they were ready to take her for her chemo.

As they took her away I pulled out my phone and rang Alice,

When she answered she seemed to be in a very good mood, the call was quite short it went like this:

Alice- "How is she?"

I didn't want to ruin her good mood so I said

Bella- "they were still waiting on the results,"

Bella- "I met Billy and his son Jake"

Alice- "What's he like"

Bella- "I haven't really got talking to Billy yet"

It was quite early in the morning she must have forgotten about the time difference, London were five hours ahead of us.

Alice- "And what's Jake like?"

She seemed some what preoccupied, she must be with Jasper, but I answered her question,

Bella- "He is lovely and sweet and caring, he cooks and helped me a lot yesterday, but it's weird I like him, I think a little too much"

Alice- "It's not that weird he's not actually related to you"

OK right now I wanted a subject change,

Bella- "Are you and Rose with the Cullen's?"

Alice- "Yea we're with them now"

Bella- "Did you go with any of them?"

Alice- "Yea we did, and guess what?"

Please don't say either of you went with Edward, please please,

Bella- "What?"

Alice- "There triplets"

Wow wasn't expecting that, triplets with twins cool,

Bella- "Triplets? That's so cool!"

I was happy for them now it was only me that had no-one special; the doctor was back with my mother,

Bella- "Ok Alice I have to go, the doctor is coming"

Alice- "Ok chat later love you, ring you tonight"

Bella- "Kk Love ya too, Bye"

Alice- "Bye"

And she was gone hopefully she would enjoy the rest of her day and not have mum on her mind.

I thought it would be better telling her about the Flight and me having to stop in Dublin later on, because she would probably tell every one in the room and I didn't want anyone to know that I would do something like that.

Mum was too tired to talk all she wanted to do was sleep so, Jake brought Me and Billy home, I was looking forward to getting to know them, As I got into the car Billy started to talk,,

Billy- "Bella I know that you care for your mother a lot and I respect that, I want you to know that I will never hurt her, I would never cheat, never lift my hand to her, I love her very much, I know that she will be better soon, I was hoping that I could take her on holidays when she gets better, And I know I should traditionally ask her father but considering the situation I am going to ask you, Can I have your blessing to propose to your mother?"

Wow was that a speech or what, I didn't know how to answer him, but I knew that my silence was killing him,

Bella- "Billy, I know that I haven't known you long but the way my mother looks at you I have never seen her look that way at a man before, I know you love her and I also know that she loves you, so yes of course you have my blessing to marry my mother" and there was one place I knew that my mother loved, Phoenix she always went there for a break, she loved the beach and the sun.

Bella- "Billy have you thought about were you are going to bring her?"

Billy- "To be honest Bella I haven't a clue! Any ideas?"

Bella- "Actually i do, she loves phoenix"

Billy- "Ahhhh phoenix, sun, beaches perfect"

As we drove up the drive to our house, I started to think about Edward again, Alice didn't say which one of the brothers that was not taken, I really hoped that Edward was still single, I must ask Alice that the next time I call, I was curious to know what Edward was doing at this exact second, I went in to unpack my backs and sort my room out, I didn't know what to do, should I stay at home with my mother? Or should I go back to college? There was only a month left, and mum was getting better. I t was hard; I must talk it over with the girls.

There was knock on my door and It was Jake, I asked him in and he sat on the bed beside me, I didn't know how I felt about Jake, I was curious about him though, we sat and talked about life without a parent he went into detail about when his mother left, it was three years ago, and when Billy was up at the bar she seen another man, this man came and sat a her table, when Billy came back down Victoria told him that this man was a school friend, they swapped numbers, and that's how it started. Then one day she told them she was leaving and she was gone.

I told Jake what it was like growing up without a father, it wasn't hard, I loved my mother she was brilliant.

I didn't realise how late it was I was starting to yawn, and then before I knew what was going on, both me and Jake were leaning in closer, there was a little voice in the back of my head telling me to stop, but I was too curious to pull away, there was no reason for this not to happen, Mum and Billy weren't married yet! That is what done it, YET, but they will be and then we would be related through marriage and it was totally wrong, I jumped back and at the same moment so did Jake.

We didn't know where to look; I didn't want things to be awkward between us!

Bella- "Ok that did not just nearly happen ok?"

He agreed with me I wouldn't make this difficult, neither would he.

It would be easy to forget, right?

I mean nothing actually happened, that exact second I knew that I did care for Jake, but as a brother he would always be special to me now; he would be the brother that I never had.


	7. Jasper's Dare

A/N Sorry it took so long, but here we go Jaspers prank

Chapter 7

Jaspers Prank.

EPOV

After Emmett had time to think about what he was going to make Jasper do we were all so anxious to see what he was going to say, when he called out that he had decided we nearly killed each other to get back into the living area

Emmett- "Well Jasper my dear brother, my dare for you is to, walk into the sex shop down the street dressed as a Tran-sexual **(A/N I have nothing against tran-sexuals, it just happens to be sex on Emmett's mind)**, walk over to who ever is behind the counter and ask them for tips. These tips have to be about how you can spice up your sex life with your boyfriend, you must ask if there are any sex toys which may bring the vava voom, back into the bedroom......"

He couldn't talk anymore the look on Jaspers face said it all, he had literally forgotten to breathe, Alice had to pinch him, and he looked towards Emmett

Jasper- "Seriously bro....that is sick"

Emmett- "Wait wait, I'm not finished yet, then after the person behind the desk has given you some tips, that's if they haven't kicked you out at this stage, you have to sit up on the counter and break down crying, you have to say these exact words so remember them

'I can't believe I am having a sexually frustrated break down in the middle of a fucking sex shop, why did the goooood sex have to die? Why? Why?' and then you have to come on to who ever is working behind the counter"

That was one twisted dare, Emmett turned to Jasper

Emmett- "Pay Backs a bitch bro"

I would never ever tease Jasper about his sensitive side, if he done this dare, I would actually pay him to do it but there was no need like Emmett, Jasper never refused a dare, he stood up and said

Jasper- "Dress me Alice"

Alice took him down to her flat while Rosalie sat and played tonsil tennis with my brother. Ugh gross. Then Bella was in my mind again....GRRRR......why do women always make you crazy about them even when they're not in the country?

So Alice and Jasper had returned, I looked at jasper and split my sides laughing at the poor basturd

Emmett- "I'll tell you something now Jazzy Boy and I'll tell you it for free; you're not a bad looking woman."

Alice had gone a little over board; she dressed him in a mini skirt, with a pair of fish net tights and knee length boots. Rosalie saw the boots and went straight to Jaspers face,

Rosalie- "Well fuck you Jasper Cullen; you look better in them boots than me"

He looked down at his feet and took his role a little too seriously

Jasper- "well they do look well on me; they make my legs look longer"

That was it we were rolling around the floor in stitches laughing at him, ok so back to his outfit,

he was wearing a pink leather t-shirt, with a black leather jacket, the bit were Alice went over board was the hair and make-up, Jasper's hair which normally went above his ears was now below his ears, she had straightened his hair, gave him blusher and eye shadow and lip gloss. So we all wanted to watch this dare, we knew that it would be obvious if we were too all walk in so we decided to go in, in pairs, Emmett and Rosalie went in first, then five minutes later Alice and I went in, we were in there for about ten minutes before Jasper turned up, as soon as he walked in through the door the man behind the counter, who was definitely gay because he hadn't taken his eyes off Emmett and myself, **(A/N I have nothing against GAY people)** just stared at Jasper, Emmett let out a wolf whistle, and Jasper threw a death glare towards him. So Jasper went to the counter

Jasper- "Hello there, I was wondering if you had any tips on how I could spice up my sex life with my boyfriend, you know I want to bring the vava voom back into the bedroom"

Man behind counter- "Well, what have you tried?"

Jasper- "You name it I have probably tried it"

M B C- "Well have you tried role play?"

Jasper- "Yes several times"

M B C- "What about some bedroom toys?"

Jasper- "Oooh I like were this is going please continue"

Jasper sat up on the counter and before the man behind the counter could say anything he was crying, he was such a good actor, and I had actually started to believe him.

Jasper- "I can't believe I am having a sexually frustrated break down in the middle of a fucking sex shop, why did the goooood sex have to die? Why? Why?"

The man behind the counter look mortified, he really didn't know what to say to him, Emmett was gripping one of the shelves he was laughing so hard. Rosalie was holding her breath and Alice was about to cry, I was struggling to keep in my laughter but some how we managed it. Then Jasper jumped off the counter and leaned in to make a pass at the man behind the counter, only thing is Jasper wasn't expecting the mans reaction, before Jasper could pull away the man was trying to kiss him, he had his hands locked into jaspers hair, it looked sooooo dramatic.

Jasper- "What the fuck are you doing"

M B C- "Hey you came on to me"

Standing up for himself

Jasper- "Do I look gay to you?"

Emmett answered him,

Emmett- "Jazzy bro do you really want us to answer that?"

Jasper headed straight for him, luckily for Emmett, Jasper was in a pair of high heel boots.

When we finally made it back to the flat Jasper headed straight for the bathroom, he came out with a bottle of mouth wash, he was drinking it straight, and then he was spitting into the sink

Jasper- "EEWWWH man saliva EEWWWH"

It was so funny, and we knew poor jasper would never hear the end of it from Emmett.

Next it was Jaspers turn.

What ever happens I am definitely not choosing dare, hmmmmm that leaves me with truth!

**A/N Sorry it's short??**

**Forgive me??**

**So should Edward pick Truth or Dare?**

**Open to ideas!!**

**x.x.x**


	8. Is it True?

**A/N Another twist ahead!!**

**Read and Review!**

**Thank you to all that have reviewed already!**

**x.x.x**

Chapter 8

Is it true?

EPOV

I was feeling quite confident when it came my turn, I was going to pick truth what's the worst that could happen? They would hardly know what was on my mind, they wouldn't know about Bella, how I wanted so much to find her and get to know her, They have no clue about my crush on her, even though we've never talked and I only seen her the once.

Jasper- "Edward truth or Dare?"

Edward- "Truth"

Jasper- "Ok Alice I know you want to ask him something, so I'll let you take over"

Alice- "Thank you"

She kissed him on the cheek, and I don't believe it but Jasper just blushed. Alice wouldn't have known about my crush on Bella either, right?

Alice- "Edward, when you seen Bella in the cafe did you feel attracted to her?"

This was a simple question; it didn't give any major details away, so I simply answered

Edward- "Yes"

But she continued, and I couldn't help but answer her, she was smiling so sweetly it was hard to break away from her hold so I kept answering the questions she was firing.

Alice- "Did you want to follow her out to get to know her?"

Edward- "Yes"

Alice- "Where you disappointed when you found out she was away home?"

Edward- "Yes"

Alice- "Do you really really fancy her?"

Edward- "Yes"

And she turned to Rosalie, and whispered, something but I couldn't hear what it was, I quickly wanted to change the subject so I started

Edward- "Alice truth or Dare?"

She looked at me and had that smile on her face again,

Alice- "Actually Edward can I take my next go early, pleasepleasepleaseplease, prettyprettypretty pleaseeeeeeeeeee!"

It didn't take much consideration, why not let her have her next go

Alice- "Edward truth or Dare"

Edward- "What! Not me I just went, why me?"

Alice- "Just, ok I'll choose for you Dare!"

What was she going to make me do, I instantly regretted letting her have an early go

Alice- "Edward I dare you to ring Bella and tell her, that you would like to get to know her better and tell her how you feel."

I didn't mind doing that if it meant getting to talk to her, to hear her voice again no I would probably just go silent or stutter.

Edward- "Alice I probably won't be able to say anything, I'll freeze can I text her instead?"

Alice- "Ok but I get to read the message before you sent it!"

Edward- "Deal"

BPOV

After I had another amazing breakfast cooked by Jake we headed to the hospital to see mum, I was walking along the corridor when I thought I could hear a voice that I was definitely not expecting to hear any time soon, and even more surprising it was coming form my mothers room, I walked in a seen James, why was he here? How did he know about my mother? None of this made any sense, When I had walked I seen my mother in tears holding James hand, she looked at him the way she looks at me sometimes, when she has missed me after I come home from staying for weeks with Alice and Rose. Now I was even more confused, I looked towards James who was staring at me mouth open, jaw on ground! I walked over beside the bed

Bella- "Hey mom, James"

Renee- "You've met?"

James- "You're Bella!"

Bella- "Yes James you already know I'm Bella"

James- "No you're Bella, Renee's daughter Bella, My niece!"

Bella- "You're niece?"

Renee- "Bella honey I never told you about the accident because it hurt too much about not knowing where my brother was, when out parents were killed we were adopted, no family wanted to tale us together so we were separated. Bella this is my brother, you're uncle"

I had started to cry, they were happy tears, this family was becoming even more a family, and I had a new father figure in my life, a brilliant brother and now an uncle

Bella- "James, you're my uncle?"

James- "You're my niece! Well Bella fate brought us together in Dublin"

Renee- "Bella what were you doing in Dublin?"

I explained about having to swap planes, leaving out the bit about me going to the bar and getting drunk, and embarrassing myself them missing the flight and having to sober myself up to get the next one. After that I had decided to give mum and James some time to catch up, they had a whole twenty one years to catch up on.

Jus then I looked at my phone; it was a message from Alice

_Message:_

_Hey Bella, straight to the point, Rose and I was playing Truth or Dare with the Cullen's, and Edward picked Dare, and I asked him if he liked you and he said yes, I asked him if he wanted to get to know you and he said yes again, and then I asked was he disappointed when he found out you had went home and he said yes and he really meant it because he looked miserable, So I then dared him text you, so I gave him your number pleaseeeeeeeeeee text him back, I know how much you like him Bells_

_Ali xx_

_Bella Reply_

_Hey Ali, omg really? How did you know? What do I say? I have big news for you but I'll ring you later!_

_Bells xx_

_Alice Reply_

_Bella, I just know these things, well I don't know what he is going to send you, just reply how you think you should. Ok ring later._

_Ali xx_

_End of messages._

I went back into the room with my mother and Uncle. Mum looked at me

Renee- "Bella how are you?"

Bella- "I'm fine mum, it's just that every thing is happening so fast, one minute it's just you and me then I have a new father figure, a brother and an uncle "

I looked towards James and smiled.

Renee- "I know it's a lot to deal with Bella, but are you happy?"

Bella- "O yes mum I am definitely happy" Mum had asked James where he was staying he told us he as staying in a hotel, mum offered him our sofa; I meant that he didn't have to pay and he was after all family. Jake drove us home; James and I told him about my experience in Dublin.

**A/N I need help with Edwards messages!**

**Any ideas??**

**Did you like my twist??**

**Please review!!**

**x.x.x**


	9. Suprise

**A/N Sorry it took so long, but I haven't got the internet at home and it is hard to get to a computer with the internet more often since it's the summer. I will try to update as often as I can.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or any thing to do with it. :(**

**Please review**

Please text me, please text me please text me

Ok i had been sitting by my mobile desperparte for him to text me, two days and i haven't let my phone out of my sight i was becoming obsessive, i have been awake for 5 minutes and my clock reads 7:30 already i've checked my phone twice, ok so maybe Alice had taken him up wrong or maybe he was just winding her up. Maybe he was like that and wanted to give girls the wrong impression , if that was the case then he isn't worth the time is he? I mean the little i saw of him he looked pretty amazing, he had returned my art folder that was kind, but maybe he done it because he thought he might get a reward for it, maybe he was a player, well that day in the cafe he did have three very pretty girls flirting with him because they thought the was Robert Pattionson , what if he got a lot of girls that way, then he may very well be a player. I didn't trust my own thoughts, i wanted to believe that he was kind and sweet and the sort of guy that really respects women, but the evidence was telling me he was player. So i would no- longer wait for him to text me, i would forget him.

After I had told Alice about mum, she was so devisatsed both her and Rose wanted to fly home straight away, at first i wanted them too, but i couldn't ask that off them they still had two weeks off school and i would not let them just take off and maybe get trouble, so i managed to persuade them to finish their two weeks, We talked on the phone every day. Last night when Rose rang, she was so excited and i knew something was up,

Flash back

Rosa- "Hey Bella, omg we sorted out our tickets this morning!"  
Bella- "O soooo cool Rose when do you's come home?"

Rose- " we will be ther next friday morning and 11:30, which is absoulty perfect because that means we can catch up o our sleep friday morning and then we will be ready for a night out!"

She was way too excited to be just thinking about next friday! So i asked her

"Rosalie, what are you so excited about?"

"O Bella, both Emmett and Jasper want to come home with us to spend the summer together!"

"Rose that is so cool, it is sooo cute, they really like you's! from what you have be telling me i'm actually surprised that they haven't told you's that they are in love with yous"

"seriously when we get there we are going shopping and then we are going to have the best night out ever."

I couldn't wait to have them here, i wanted to go have some fun right now, they had put me in the mood to go out. Rose told me she had to go which was ok, she has boyfriend now she spent most of her time with Emmett. So after i had gotten off the phone with her, i went into Jakes room. I loved that it wasn' awkward between us, we both realised that we loved each other but only as brother and sister.I went over and sat on the bed with him he was really quiet, i knew something was up.

"O jake what is wrong with you?"

He was totally killing my buzz, he was bringing me down, i wanted to go clubbing.

"Bella, this girl that i have liked for ages, well she has started seeing this guy that isn't treating her how she desevrves"

"Jake tell me all!" I moved up to the top of his bed , and sat beside him, he looked at me and started

"I met her, in school she was in the same catering class as me, i thought we were getting on well, we would always be shy towards each other at the beginning of the year but as we got to know each other were are more comfortable talking, she is so nice, she is beautiful and she always cared about other people before she though about herself. We talked all the time, and i really wanted to ask her out, but i never had the courage, and now she is dating this guy, mike and he is the school player and he's cheating on her, what do i do tell her and make it look as if i'm jealous or say nothing!"

"O jake if you like her just tell her, she may find out about this mike guy some other way, maybe you should invite her around and let me meet her, she sounds so nice!"

"Bella really would you not tell dad that i was bringing girls home, because he tried to give me ' the talk'last week it was so funny and i don't want to go there again."

"Sure jake i won't say anything, hey i'll you what , your father is staying in the hospital tonight right, well why don't we have a house party?"

"Are you sure what about James?"

"Well. James is Irish after all, and i don't think he would reject a house party that there would be alcohol served. And i need a party. My mum has just got over her second session of chemo, and your father wants to marry her, we have a player to catch out and get you your dream girl and my bestfriends are coming home next week along with their new boyfriends! we need a party!"

"Bella, your the best sister i could have asked for, I love you"

It was so nice to hear jake say that, of course i already loved him and accepted him as my brother but, this kind of love was new to me, i never had the role of a brother in my life before, i had two sisters, alice and rose but never a brother."

"Do i have limit of friends?"

"I'm not going to limit "you, but chose responsibly!"

I smiled at him and he smiled back it was nice to see that he had cheered up a little,

"Jake your friend what is her name?"

"Angela"

"Well just you tell Angela, that you have a big sister that you want her to meet and, see what happens!"

JacobPOV

I really did love Bella as a sister she was totally amazing, she understood what i was saying she gave me advice about Angela. i loved fridays because that was the only class apart from catering that Angela sat beside me was biology, as i entered the class room and seen her sitting there i knew instantly that there was something worng with her, i sat besid her and looked deep onto her eyes, when ever i looked into her eyes i could see her soal, she was sad, and guessed it was mike that was causing that sadness,

"Angela what's wrong?"

"Jake i was so stupid!"

"What happened? Has he hurt you?"

"No, he...i....we, i slept with him last week and we didn't use protection and i'm.......i should.......have.........but i don't......i'm late......i think i might be......"

she had started to cry, i took her in my arms, the whole class was staring at us but i didn't care she was hurting and i wanted to make things better, Mr banner was't in the room yet,

"Angela do you want to skip class and we can talk about this?

"Thank you jacob"

EPOV

Alice has been on at me to text bella, i knew that she told her that about the the dare she made me do because Rosalie told Emmett who told me and Jasper, i was quite annoyed with her but, still she was so friendly i couldn't stay mad at her. She told me that i should text her and it would be easy, but i didn't want to creep bella out, so i begged Alice not to make me do it and she finally gave in. Both Emmett and Jasper had told Alice and Rose they wanted to spend the summer with them in forks, i didn't know what to do, go and feel left out or stay at home and have a good time, Emmett and Jasper wanted me to go but i still hadn't decided.

Just then alice was in the flat attacking Jasper with her tounge. When she had finished she announced,

"So boys, i am planning a surprise for bella, instead of flying out to forks on next friday, we will be their tonight, plane leaves 12 this after noon, that means we will be there at about 6 or 7 this evening, so start packing"

i still hadn't decided if i was going or not, when she said that we would be flying out today i immediately made up my mind, i wanted to go

"Alice how many tickets did you book?"

"Edward i booked five tickets and yes you own one of them, well i hope your coming right?"

"Yea i've never been to America before!"

"Good, well then start packing then!"

APOV

I was so excited, we got off college a week early, and we got the soonest flights home, i told Bella that we would be there next week so that we could suprise her, this was going to be so amazing, we will show up at her house and then we will spend all night catching up on every detail. I wonder has she got any nice clothes, it wasn't too early it was 10, i had a hour to do some quick shopping, I called out to Rose,

"Rose, i'm away shopping for some last minute things! Ok?"

"Yea, get me a new black eye-liner pencil, please!"

So i ran off towards the city center

BPOV

I was in such a good mood, and I was really looking forward to a party. When Jake came home he had Angela with him, she looked quite upset and they headed straight for Jakes room, I didn't know if i should follow them up or give them the benefit of the doubt. I gave them five minutes before i landed up to the room, to find a very frightened angela sitting on jakes bed, and seen jake pacing by the window they were both looking at a small piece of white plastic sitting on the dresser. I went to sit beside Angela she started to cry. Jake looked at me, he looked worried and scared but also looked at this young woman in a longing way. I thought it must have been Angela because he looked lustful towards her. He began to speak,

"Bella, this is Angela, my friend i was telling you about!"

He never took his eyes off her as he spoke.

"Angela are you ok, do you want to talk to me"

She began to shake, her hands were trembling and she had fresh tears in her eyes, she couldn't speak I looked over at Jake who was looking intensly at her.

"Jake what is wrong?"

"Bella, Angela and Mike slept together and they didn't use.....and she is late......she thinks she's......"

I thought i had an idea where he was going,

"Have you looked at the test yet Angela?"

If i was going to talk to her, i might aswell help her through this, whatever this was.

She looked atr me alm ost afraid to talk

"No"

So i walked over to the dresser and looked at the test, my heart went out to angela when the test read positive, i knew that this woud devastate her. She looked up at me through her tears, and she must have seen by the expression on my face that it was positive because a freah round of tears came. Jake was at her side within seconds, i lifed the remaining unused tests and headed towards the door, i glanced towards Angela and seen the confused look on her face,

"Come in in a few minutes and you can take the test again, just to make sure"

She gave me a small smile, and turned back to Jake.

I was so close to calling the party off, just as i was about to ring every one Angela came in, she looked hopeful, she sat on the end of my bed, I hung up the phone and went beside her. She looked at me and gave me a more confident smile.

"Bella, thank you for being here for me, but i don't want to take another test. I will fo see my doctor on momday. If it turns out that i am pregnant then i will keep my baby, i am sorry that it is mike's, but it is mine. Jake has told me how he feels about me and told me about mike with the other girls. I don't need proff, i believe him. I am leaving mike to be eith Jake"

She was a wonderful person, by the confidence of her voice i knew she hadn't even considered terminating the baby. I knew she was a strong person. If I were her i would most likely be depressed. So she had said that she needed a party to celebrate the possibility of being pregnant.

Jake had left Angela home so she could chande her clothes for the party, leaving me to get the house ready. After the house looked respectable, i went upstairs and showered, when i had went back to my room it was now time to dig deep through my ward robe to see if i had brough any good dresses home with me. After about a good five minutes of fucking out nearly every bit of clothing from my wardrobe i found a very short and reaveling black dress. The weird thing was that this was the one and only dress that i actually owned, which was bought by Alice and Rose that i liked. It was really short as in just about covering my ass short. It was also starpless and fitted me perectly, it was really tight showing off every slender curve of my body. I realy didn't fancy wearing high shoes so i stuck on my blue converse suprisingly enough they went really well with the dress. If Alice and Rose where here now they would kill me wearing a nice dress with a pair of converse.

I went down the stairs to see a very beautiful Angela sitting on the sofa, holding Jakes hand. They were staring into each others eyes. Then the door bell rang and i coul d hear the hum of voices outside, i opened the door to see loads of young teenagers.

1 hour later.

I was drinking very fast tonight, already i was starting to feel dizzy, Jake and Angela had dissappered upstairs to get away from mike who had insisted on coming in even after Jake had threw him out twice.

Another hour later,

Ok i was definitely drinking too fast, my head was spinning and I was dancing with Mike.

As the music got louder and the more i drank the more carried away i got, i was dancing with mike and was now kissing him when we broke apart we headed straight for the stairs, i led him to my room. I had totally lost control of my actions and I didn't care what was happening all i knew was that i wanted hm and wanted him now. I pushed him onto my bed and lay beside him, he came on top of me and kissed my he started to remove my dress when he suddenly stopped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small clear bag, which was full of a whit powder. I knew what it was and i also know i should have gotten up and kicked him out of the house but right then i didn't care i was open to new experiances. He lined out some of the white powder i was guessing it was cocaine, he gave me some rolled up dollar bills and we done a few lines each. I wa stotaly relaxed after and was liking it. We went back down stairs to join the party, we were dancing like mad, from the corner of my eye i seen a group of people standing at the open front door but i didn't care i reached up and kissed him, i broke apart and starting sexy dancing with him, just then every thing went black, no mike, no music, no light just darkness.

**A/N Hope you liked it, thought it needed a few twists.**

**Please review they mean a lot, seriously they do!!**

**R.I.P Michael Jackson**

**x.x.x**


	10. Tight squeeze

**A/N This chapter is the morning after the night before...where she meets the Cullen's,**

**Hope you like**

**Please review**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight :(**

**x.x.x**

Chapter 10

Tight Squeeze

EPOV

There she was, dancing with some guy looking absolutely stunning in a really short tight black dress which showed off her body beautifully her long legs and amazing curves and her footwear is not what I would have imagined she would wear with that dress, she was wearing a pair of blue converse but they did go mighty well with the dress, but it's just my luck, after spending the past few days thinking about nothing but her and when I finally get the chance to meet her she is in the arms of another guy, she is dancing in a way which should be made illegal in public and it is obvious that she has had too much to drink, the boy has his hands are all over her and then they are kissing and I feel the instant jealously. I feel the urge to go and snap her away from him and claim her for myself; I want her to be dancing with me I want my hands to be over her body. Then it all happens so quickly she is no longer in his arms she's lying at his feet and Alice and Rosalie are running towards her screaming, I look to my left to see Emmett make his way towards her, he picks her up off the ground ever so gently and lay her on the sofa, I just stand there frozen, Bella still lying there not moving, eye's closed Alice holding her hand talking to her and Rosalie brushing her long brown curly hair out of her face, Emmett is saying her name hoping she will respond, I had fear running through my body but I didn't know if it was coming from Emmett or if it was I who was feeling afraid, at the fact that she is in danger but I still can't move, I want to run over and hold her hand and move her hair out of her face but instead I just stand here. Jasper has started to tell every one to leave there is a frightened figure standing at the bottom of the stairs staring towards Bella and I am still froze to the spot. Jasper has emptied the house and is now standing beside Alice. Then I can finally move again, as I walk towards them Bella opens her eyes, and she looks so confused, she looks at Emmett and then towards Alice and Jasper and then Rosalie and then finally her deep brown eyes meet with mine, I'm in heaven and I never want to leave. She looks away from me too soon, Alice is explaining what happened and then the figure at the bottom of the stairs comes to her with a glass of water

"Bella please tell me you didn't....take......you know with mike?"

She looked at him and started to cry, the boy looked at her for a few moments and came down beside her he took her other hand and spoke

"Bella, I was so afraid, I've only just got you a sister, I honestly thought I had lost you, Please don't take that stuff again, I don't want to loose you"

This must have been Jacob her mothers boyfriends son, he looked at her with so much love and I was glad that she had a brother that loved her so much but what was he on about? What stuff? Surly he wasn't on about drugs, Bella is too sensible to do drugs but how do I know that she isn't a druggie I have never actually met her, never spoke to her maybe that is what she is a druggie slut who likes to have male attention maybe she was some sort of player, then all I could hear was a strange voice that had the most oddest accent

"Holy feck what the hell has happened, I mean I was jus out having a fag and then I hear all this shoutin and the music stops! Bella what ave ye done to yerself?"

Who the hell is this, this man was down and pushing every one around her away saying

"Give er room ta breathe"

After a few moments Bella started to speak

"I'm fine James, I just had too much to drink that's all"

And she looked towards Jacob and they shared a few seconds resulting in Jacob getting up and leaving the room, meanwhile Alice was ordering every one about

"Jasper start lifting the empty glasses and bottles"

"Rosalie help me get Bella up"

"Emmett help Jasper"

Alice and Rosalie were struggling to carry her and Alice looked at me with a smirk on her worried face

"Edward get your ass over here and help us"

So I ran over to them, and as soon as I had my hands on Bella Alice and Rosalie let go dropping her into my arms, and it felt so right I didn't want to ever put her down, Rosalie showed me the way to Bella's room, and I could hear Alice quizzing the guy James who I guessed was Bella's uncle, Alice was asking him all sorts of questions and I imagined her trying not to laugh at his accent when he was answering

"So James, Bella told me you are her long lost uncle"

"Aye that's me"

"So what do you think of our Bella"

"She's a little gem, love her ta piece's already and I've only known her a few weeks"

I came back down the stairs and Alice and James were still talking

"So you know who I am, who are you"

"My name is Alice Hale that is Rosalie my twin, this is my boyfriend Jasper Cullen, that is Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett Cullen and that is the third triplet Edward Cullen"

Was I the only one that had caught on to the fact that Jacob had mentioned Bella taking stuff, why was no-one else bothered I went over to Alice to say something when she shhhed me, I gave her a puzzled expression and she mouthed

"Later"

So I helped the rest clean up the house, I was looking forward to seeing Bella tomorrow.

BPOV

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

O god I know the enemy......

Ouch ouch my head was thumping and it was so sore what is going on, is the people? Why am I in bed? Who put me here? Am I alone? Why was my stereo on and so loud? The only way to find out all these questions was to open my eyes, but my head hurt so much. I opened my eyes to see that the room was empty, and that I am in fact alone in my bed which was a good thing, and my stereo wasn't on at all, but I could hear Green Day- Know your Enemy coming from somewhere down stairs, and yes I knew exactly what my enemy was..... Alcohol. Still how did I get up here, I could hear voices down stairs. The thought of having to get up to tidy the mess that is bound to be down there is killing me I sat up in my bed and tried to remember what had happened last night, I can remember dancing with some guy, who I later found out was mike, I remember going up stairs with him to my room and then.......O no I can remember the cocaine, I had sniffed cocaine, The thought made me sick to my stomach and I ran for the bathroom and got sick how could I do such a stupid thing, being with Mike is the last thing I can remember. I can hear some one knocking on the bath room door it has to be either James or Jacob,

"Come in"

I was dreading having to face them because they probably saw how much of a state I was in last night. Then Alice comes from behind the door, she's here how? When? I had a rush of energy and I got up and ran to her,

"Hey Bella your finally up"

O no.....what does she know

"Hey Ali I missed you so much"

Then when I thought things couldn't get any better Rose popped her head in and then I just broke down crying, but they were happy tears until I remembered what I had done last night

"Seriously Bella you look a mess"

"Thanks Rose"

"Come lets go get you dressed then we have some talking to do"

Alice and Rose had taken me into my room they had ordered me to talk about what I remembered from last night, but I wouldn't say anything, I was too ashamed but the worst thing is that I can remember the buzz I got from the coke, the strange feeling that went through my body when I thought about it almost felt like a craving as if my body wanted more,

"Bella when we arrived last night, you were in a state, and we know it was more than drink"

They looked disappointed in me, and then I remembered some strangers

"The boy, the big bear one who is he?"

"Bella don't change the subject now tell us"

After I told them what happened they took me in there arms

"Bella swear that you will never take that stuff again"

"I swear, I'm so sorry, erm what happened last night I eh...can't really remember"

"Well after we came through the door to see you in the arms of that little freak you collapsed, and Emmett carried you too the sofa, It's when Jacob came down and asked you if you took the stuff with Mike that we got worried, then your hilarious uncle came, we didn't say anything to him, Jacob promised that he won't tell his dad, so this is between us, then Edward carried you up here and...."

"What what Edward?"

"Yea Emmett's brother,"

"Edward came too?"

"Yea.....o Bella he is sooo cute I think there could be something between you two, but Jazz is way better looking"

And Alice had a dreamy expression on her face and then 2 seconds later she snapped out of it.

He was here in my house, down stairs only seconds away from me, I wanted to run down to see if he was really there, I wondered if he had changed since I last saw him, or if he was single, but I doubt that he would be single and then I remembered my theory about him being a player and then Alice's words were pounding in my ears 'Edward carried you up here' he had seen me in that state he probably thinks that I'm just some druggie and doesn't want to know me, that got me down but I didn't fret on it because there was no real chance of there being anything between us any way.

Alice and Rose insisted that they dressed me, I caved because I still had a killer headache and they wouldn't let me go get pain killers until they had finished, when I looked in the mirror I had to blink a few times to make sure it was me, I was in a short denim skirt, with a nice blue top and a pair of high blue shoes, they had straightened my hair and done my make up. I definitely looked better than I felt. So we made our way down stairs Alice had to help me because I didn't have the best sense of balance actually I think that when I was born I was cursed to have no sense of balance. So after I had successfully managed the stairs I was met by James

"Ack now our doll, you don't take hangovers too well, here take this"

He held me a glass which looked like coke (**Coco cola not the drug---Just in case there is any confusion)**

I actually did feel quite thirsty, so I took the drink from James before I had the glass to my lips he was talking again

"I'm tellin' ye it's the best cure for a hangover"

So I downed the glass of coke and only when I had it finished did I realise that it was loaded with Vodka, I turned to see a big bear like boy on his knees laughing, another tall blond was sitting at the table pounding his fists of the surface and Alice and Rose were staring at me

"What the hell James?"

Alice took my arm she had started to laugh and she was using me to keep her up right

"Seriously Bella you didn't know there was Vodka in there until you finished the glass?"

"No Alice I didn't, what the hell are you laughing at bear boy?"

I looked towards the massive figure of a boy who had to be in his twenties, he stood himself up and walked towards me

"Hey don't get moody with me, you're the Alco,"

"Who are you, and I'm not an Alco"

"Well I beg to differ, did you or did you not just down a full glass of vodka and coke?"

"Yea...well that's not the point"

I liked him he had a good sense of humour who ever he is we will get on well

"By the way the names Emmett, Emmett Cullen, this is my bro Jasper and the third is knocking about somewhere"

Ahhhhhh they were was the Cullen's

"O so you are the men who have been stealing my best friends?"

I blinked and Rosalie had taken her spot beside Emmett and Alice beside Jasper

"Well Bells I can see you have some catching up to do, I'm going to see if I can go catch the Dublin game...they are so going to win the All- Ireland this year I'm sure of it, you should see the other teams they are against, Tyrone is utterly worthless, but Fermanagh will give Dublin a run for their money"

**(A/N Lmao...I wish...maybe someday Fermanagh will make it the final)**

James had tried to teach me the game of Gaelic football but it was so weird, you could only run with the ball for a few steps then you would have to bounce the ball or kick it of your foot and catch it again, he had also confused me the competition, trying to explain the All-Ireland and the Sam Maguire cup, then you have the Ulster, Munster, Leinster an Connacht finals, needless to say I was a lost cause when it came to any type of sports. He disappeared to his room. So it was just us, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he was washing some plates, and I hadn't noticed he was there until I walked into him

"Oops sorry....Hey"

"O Hey Bella feeling better today?"

He was probably secretly laughing at me, he must have seen how bad I was last night probably thinks I'm immature and can't handle my drink.

"O yea much better...although I can't remember how I felt last night"

I had forgotten to breath and a was feeling dizzy but also I had felt the urge to touch him because there was such a strong electrical current pulling me towards him, my hands were shaking

Bella pull yourself together woman, it would be too awkward for anything to happen, not that anything would happen in the first place but even if it did it probably wouldn't work, so with that I turned around a walked away from him not saying another word, I would avoid talking to him unless it was abosluoutly necessary.

EPOV  
She walked right into me, she looked amazing she was all dressed up and had her hair done, she was even more beautiful than I remembered, after we spoke she turned and left I was mesmerised, her voice was amazing like nothing I have ever heard before, it was soft and gentle, she could not be the same girl I saw last night, Alice had told us to mention nothing more about what Jacob had said last night about the stuff. Rosalie and Alice had spent the whole morning catching up with Bella, and then I heard Bella's mother was soon ready for her third and final session of chemo, and then she would be ready for the operation.

Then she went on to talk about Billy,

"O guess what Billy asked me a few days back?"

"What?"

"He asked would it be ok if....he proposed to mum"

Then there was a lot of screaming

"O my gosh Bella, seriously?"  
O Bella, this is going to be so cool? What did you say?"

"Well I've seen them together, they are soul mates, they are like a jig saw puzzle they fit perfectly so I said of course it would be ok, and he told me that when mum gets out from the hospital he will bring her to phoenix, and she loves it there."

She had such away of describing her mother and Billy's love.

"Bella it will be the most awesome wedding"

I could imagine it Bella in a beautiful dress that would complement her figure perfectly, walking down the aisle and then her mother following her. Then Emmett comes bouncing in,

"I like her she is cool, she is funny and we get on, I've know her for 2 minutes and we have already nick named each other, she calls me bear boy and I call her alcho, awwwwh we are going to get on well my brotha.....she will be the little sister I never had....hmmmm little sister"

Emmett always went off on little rants where he would say his thoughts out loud and then end up talking to him self, he does it every time he goes for ice cream, he can never decide what he wants and nearly always ends up arguing with him self.

BPOV

"No Alice please no, I feel like crap please don't make me go shopping!"

"Yea well Bella it's your fault you feel like crap, I need to go shopping and we need to show the boys around."

"Ok.....why don't you and Rosalie show the boys around and I'll go to the hospital to see mum and bring Billy some clean clothes?"

"O Bella I'm so sorry, I forgot, let's go see Renee!"

I didn't want them to feel bad for wanting to go shopping

"Seriously you guys go shopping if you want to we can call back later,"

"No we'll go with you now,"

"Ok, I just want to see what James and Jacob is doing"

I walked up to Jakes room and I could hear giggling, it must have been Angela, I knocked just to respect their privacy

"Come In"

I came in to see Angela lying on Jakes bed with her t-shirt pulled up revealing a very flat stomach with Jake placing small and gentle kisses all over it, it was so cute to see them so happy at just the age of 17, and it showed how mature they were, that Jake could love a girl and her baby. I just hoped that Angela was the girl she seemed to be and that she wasn't just using him, Jake and I had agreed that he and Angela would tell mum and Billy the good news when mum got out of hospital and Angela had seen her doctor to make sure that she is actually pregnant.

"Hey Jake, Angela I'm going to the hospital with Alice and Rose, I have my phone if you need me ok, How are you Angela?"

"I'm fine thanks Bella, How is your head?"

"O the head yea...let's just say after a few pain killers it's bearable"

She laughed but then became serious again

"Bella, I know what mike is like, I know he will pester you, but what ever you do, do not give in to him and that stuff, it will ruin your life, please Bella"

I walked over to Angela and hugged her she was such a loving girl she cared for others so much she was going to be an amazing mother,

"Thank you Angela, but don't worry I won't touch it again,"

And with that I turned and left them they were in a good mood and I didn't want to destroy it, but like this morning when I thought about the drugs I felt the same buzz and urge to have more. I went to the spare room and James was lying on his bed shouting at the TV

"For fuck sake kick it over the bar"

I went on in and sat beside him

"Hey. I'm going to see mum, if you want me call ok?"

"Aye that's grand Bella.........for fuck sake ref foul"

He was football mad, so I left him there shouting at the television, he must have the got the channel of the sky box.

These shoes were killing me and I swear that I had blisters already....so I ran into my room and change into my blue converse. I went down to see Alice waiting outside in a yellow porches, I stood and looked at it

"Wow Alice were did you get that?"

"I rented it...for nothing"

"O did you rent it of your uncle gorge in Port Angeles?"

"Yea...I have it for the summer"

I quickly noticed that Alice was sitting in the front with Jasper and Rose and bear boy were in the back and so was Edward, there was no room I would ask Jake if I could take the Chevy,

"I'll ask Jake if I can take his Chevy"

"Don't be silly Bella squeeze in there's plenty of room. She looked down at my shoes and said

"Ack Bella, do you have you wear them things? The other ones where nicer!"

"Yes Alice I have to wear them they are comfy and unless you want me falling and breaking my neck and ending up in a hospital bed beside my mother you will drop it"

She did as I asked then I realised that I had to sit on Edwards knee, and need I say that I felt very awkward.

**A/N Bella and Emmett are already getting on, Bella hasn't talked to Jasper much yet but she will soon, her and Edward feel awkward around each other....please review**

**An unnecessary question, but do you feel it is easier to concentrate while you are listening to loud music??**

**I know it's a random question...but I am both random and curious lol**

**x.x.x**

**Please review.**


	11. Shake it

**A/N Hey hope you like......**

**Please review......Soooooo sorry about not updating for ages...I have no internet....yea it sucks I no but please review)**

**x.x.x**

Chapter 11

Shake it....

BPOV

After the embaressement of practicaly falling onto Edwards knee and not being able to stop giggling like a little school girl, Alice turned on the radio and our song came on and the three of us sang along to it, I hated singing in front of people because I was shy and I wasn't the best singer, I could hit a few notes on key but I was mainly out of tune. I loved Metro station, shake it is our song, we danced like mad to it one night back in London, but when Alice turned it up louder she knew I wouldn't be able to resist singing along,

Alice- Lets drop

Rosalie- Yea

Bella- Come on

_A,R,B- shake it shake it_

Alice- I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door

_Bella- leave me at the front door_

Alice- Your body's cold but girl we're gettin so warm

Alice- And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside

_Rosalie- get inside_

Alice- Tonight your falling in love

_Bella- here we go now_

Alice- This feelings tearing me up

_Rosalie- here we go now_

Bella- Now she does it like this will you do it like that

Rosalie- Now she touches like this will you touch her like that

Alice- Now she moves like this will you move it like that

Bella-Come on shake shake shake shake shake it

A,R,B- Shake shake shake shake shake it

A,R,B- Shake shake shake shake shake it

A,R,B- Shake shake shake shake shake it

A,R,B- Shake shake shake shake shake it

Bella- Your lips tremble but your eyes are in the streets there

_Alice- in the streets there_

Bella- we're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there

Bella- And I was thinking of places that I could hide

_Rosalie- That I could hide_

Bella- Tonight your falling in love

_Alice- here we go now_

Bella- This feeling tearing me up

_Rosalie- here we go now_

Bella- Now she does it like this will you do it like that

Rosalie- Now she touches like this will you touch her like that

Alice- Now she moves like this will you move it like that

Bella Come on shake shake shake shake shake it

A,R,B- Shake shake shake shake shake it

A,R,B- Shake shake shake shake shake it

A,R,B Shake shake shake shake shake it

A,R,B- Shake shake shake shake shake it

Rosalie- I saw you dancing and I couldn't keep you off my mind

Bella- I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time

_Alice- I was thinking of ways that would to keep you staying in line_

Bella- Our bodies shaking tell me of so that I can turn off the lights

Rosalie- Now she does it like this will you do it like that

Alice- Now she touches like this will you touch her like that

Bella- Now she moves like this will you move it like that

Bella- Come on shake shake shake shake shake it

A,R,B,- shake shake shake shake shake it

A,R,B- Shake shake shake shake shake it

A,R,B- Shake shake shake shake shake it

A,R,B-Shake shake shake shake shake it (X2)

When we were finished the boys just sat looking at us, and I could feel the blush coming so I turned and looked out the window so no-one would see me, but Alice made that impossible

"Hi Bella why are you looking out the window, eh? whats so interesting?"

She knew exactly why I was looking out the window, then Rosalie cut in

"Awwwh Alice you know why she's looking away.......you see boys our little Bella is shy when it comes to singing, she doesn't know how good she is"

There was no point in trying to hide my blush now, so I turned to see every one in the car looking at me and when they seen me they started to laugh, I got quite angry because they were laughing at me and because I still had a bad head ache, so I will take my anger out on my new friend....I really liked Emmett he was not the normal guy he could have a good time but could be serious when he needed to......he is like another brother.......

"What are you laughing at bear boy?"

"Well your cheeks are as red as ruldolfs nose.........and your an alcho"

Of all the things he could compare my blush to and he compares it to a reindeers nose, then calls me an alcho my anger left just as quick as it came he was just so random, and I was laughing along with evey one else. Another song came on and I soon discovered that it was their song, they listened to it a lot before they came out here, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were singing away to Bonkers by dizzee rascal.

Edward was sitting looking at me and I could feel a new blush coming so I quickly looked away. At that moment when our eyes met I felt a strong connection I wanted to push my self closer to him, as close as I could possibly be.

EPOV

She was blushing again, she turned to look out the window the others were singing away and weren't paying any attention to us, I was sitting there with her on my knee I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't think of anything to say, she was an amazing singer she had the voice of angel, when she was sitting there singing, a new rhythm came into my mind and I played it on imaginary piano keys in my head, I made sure that I remebered it so that I could work on it later. Last night after we had put Bella to bed Emmett Jasper and I booked our selves into a motel and Alice and Rosalie went home, they were taking us to meet their parents after we visit Bella's mum in hosptial today. Then this morning Alice came for us and we went back to Bella's, then they went and got her up.

Bella had turned back around to face me but there was still a faint blush in playing on her cheeks, it made her look even more irresistable.

"You have an amazing voice, Bella"

Just saying her name sent electrical shocks through my body her blush was slowly coming back, it looked so sexy on her it looked wonderful against her pale complexion, even through her make-up her natural beauty knocked the breathe out of me.

"Thank you Edward"

We were leaning towards eachother beacause the others where still singing loudly, I could taste her sweet breath apon my tounge and I wanted more I wanted to so desperatley to take her right now I wanted to make her mine, I had forgotten to continue the conversation because I got lost in her eyes, they were the most amazing brown eyes, so deep and full of life when I looked there I could see her soul then I remembered Alice had said they were the most amazing eyes ever and she was right.

"So Edward how are you liking Forks?"

Her sweet voice rang in my ears answer her Edward....open your mouth and speak

"O yea...it's great. Looking forward to seeing a bit more......"

"We're here"

Alice roared, she was that loud that Bella jumped and banged her head of the roof of the car, we all laughed she looked up at each of us and for one moment I though she was going to start shouting but then she laughed with us. We walked into the hosptail, Bella knew where she was going and she led they way after taking the the lift up a few floors we took some coridors and lefts and rights then we finally turned up at a ward, she led us to the side room in which her mother was being held.

We went in and this woman who looked like an older version of Bella was sitting in the bed with a head scarf wrapped around her head was smiling and holding her arms open for Alice and Rosalie.

BPOV

"Girls, So nice to see you I missed you both so much"

"Bella you didn't tell me they were coming home"

"I didn't know until they turned up last night, they told me they would be here next week"

"O well it's a lovely surprise, so Bells, Ali and Rose who are your friends."

I decided I would introduce them to my mother.

"Mum, this is Emmett Cullen Rosalies boyfriend, and this is Jasper Cullen Alice's boyfriend and this is Edward Cullen the third triplet"

"O nice to meet you boys, I'm Renee Swan Bella's mother, so which one is the oldest?"

Bear boy spoke up

"I'm older than Jasper by a few minutes and I'm the strongetst"

Then Jasper went

"And I'm a few minutes older than Edward and I'm the smartest"

then they expectantly looked towards Edward and he spoke

"That leaves me being the baby of the house and also the best looking"

They must go through this with every one they meet, it sounded well reharsed Alice seen my expression and nodded, she knew what I was thinking. I wonder if thats how they introduce themselves to Alice and Rose.

**A/N So what did you think??**

**I know most people make big long author's notes at the end of every chapter...but I don't so you could use the time to leave me a review...:)**

**Please review......**

**x.x.x**


	12. I'm keeping my baby

**A/N Hey.....I could give a little detail about this chapter....but I'm not so please read and review ....sorry about not updating.....I have no internet and it completely sucks....sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.......)**

**lol**

**x.x.x**

Chapter 12

I'm keeping my baby

Emmett, Jasper and Edward had left the room along with Billy to give us girls some catching up time, my mother wanted to know every thing, every detail about Alice and Rose meeting the boys, they told her about it all happening because of me, thats when they turned around to me and said

"Bella you know if it weren't for you we wouldn't have met Emmett and Jasper"

Rose took my hand as she said this and Alice took my other and said

"Only for you forgetting your folder, Edward wouldn't have returned it to the flat and invited us to the party and therefore we wouldn't have met the boys,"

They said together

"Thank you Bella"

They were thanking me for something that fate would have made happen anyway, I just sped up the process, Alice and Jasper , Rosalie and Emmett were the most well suited couples I have ever seen they fitted perfectly together just like Mum and Billy and Jacob and Angela, all of the important people in my life had soul mates apart from me, would I ever find that someone who could make me crazy about them, that they would be the one constant thought on my mind, that whenever I done anything they were there in my every thought and action, that they could make me so nevrous I would forget to breathe or that they could dazzle me enough to make me forget the most natural aspects of life such as breathing?

The answer, I think I may have found him, Edward made me crazy about him he was always on my mind no matter what I was doing. He has dazzzled me freguently over the day and has made me forget to breathe, he is the first boy that has ever had these effects over me, was it fate that I left my folder behind in that cafe? was it fate that his brothers were to date my bestfriends? was it fate that brought him here? was it fate that I was falling in love with him?

"Alice, Rose it wasn't me that got you's together, it was fate, you's would have met sometime sooner or later, I just simply sped up the process"

My mother looked at me as I said this, and I thought I could see a tear in her eye, but Alice and Rose weren't finished telling her all that had happened yet.

"Renee, the day after the party when Edward had found me and Jasper in the bath, he filled it soaking us with water and after he covered Rosalie and Emmett in food, we played truth or dare...."

Alice went on to talk about the dares Emmett and Japer were made to do, the four of us were laughing so hard we were all crying, then Alice went on to tell my mother what Edward said, my mother looked at me

"So Bella is there anything going on between you and Edward?"

No there wasn't but I wished there was, to be with Edward would be as if I had died and gone to heaven, it would be the most perfect place in the world just to be with him, what I would give to even have a few short seconds to know what it feels like to love someone and be loved in return.

"No mum nothing going on there........."

I needed a sublect change and what else to talk about only James

"....So have you and James had time to catch up?"

My mother went on to tell me the many stories that James had told her, about how he grew up on a farm, and the many times he got himself into trouble.

The boys had returned and it was getting late, so we decided it was time to leave. I had Billy's fresh clothes in a bag

"Billy will you be coming home tonight?"

"No Bella, I'm staying tonight again, why is every thing ok?"

Well your son has fell in love with a girl who thinks she may be pregnant and they want to bring the baby up together even though it's not Jakes, and we threw a house party last night resulting in me getting drunk and taking drugs and passing out...but apart from that...

"Yea every things fine"

"Ok, if you need me I will be here ok?"

I handed him the bag of fresh clothes and we left.

APOV

I had been watching them all day I knew there was something there and I was so glad that Edward decided to come back to Forks with us, All day I have caught them stealing glimpses at each other, I knew it was the right decision to dress Bella up this morning. As I made her sit on Edwards knee they couldn't not talk to eachother. But when Bella told her mother that there was nothing between her and Edward she seemed sad at the fact that it was the truth, I knew if Bella wanted to tell me how she felt she would in her own time, when Edward came back into the room with Emmett, Jasper and Billy his eyes lit up when he saw Bella, she too seemed to cheer up when he came in. There was so much tension in the car and it was coming from them. I wonder if they know how attracted they are to each other? Maybe I will need to work my magic and what a better way than a night on the town.

EPOV

Bella is so mature for her age, she handed Billy the bag of fresh clothes she had brought for him, she was looking after her uncle and her soon to be step brother and never asked for anything in return. Those few hours that Emmett, Jasper, Billy and I had left them to spend some time with each other were the longest hours I have ever lived through, I felt a great deal of sadness being away from her, even though I haven't known her for 24 hours I feel so connected to her, I felt almost as if I were to be seperated from her for a long time I would be in physical pain. Alice was silent the whole way back to the car, I got in first then Bella, then Emmett and then Rosalie, Jasper got in the front beside Alice. I sense a lot of tension in the car between Bella and I and it feels so damn awkward I wonder if anyone else can feel it?

BPOV

What I needed right now was fresh air, being in this car being so close to him was driving me mad, I needed to get away from him before I spilled all that was on my mind.

"Alice will you drop me home?"

"Bella are you not coming to our's for dinner?"

"No I have to go back and cook for the boys"

I lied and she seen through it I was a crap lier, she knew as well as I did that Jacob and James had probably ordered take out or something. But she knew something was wrong so she didn't say anything. She dropped me off and as I walked towards the house she shouted after me

"Bells, what about a night out?"

Well I missed going out with them, and is sounded like a good idea plus I was feeling better than this morning, why not?

"Yea sure.....come by after your finshed at you'r parents"

Alice was in hyper mode again, I knew what was comig next

"Bella don't get ready till we come.......you will never pick out the right outfit.....no wonder your still single"

Why did she bring me being single into it? She never throws that fact in my face, sure I have met loads of fellas and went on dates with a few but they never lasted that long. So I went inside to see a very scared looking Jacob sitting on the sofa. I paniced as soon as I saw him, I ran in closing the door behind me and went to his side

"Jake whats wrong?"

He looked at me and I could see tears in his eyes

"They're taking her away from me"

He was so hurt, and it was obivious he was heart broken, I took him into my arms and he laid his head on my shoulder, we sat there for a few minutes,

"Jake you want to tell me whats going on?"

He sat up and looked at me threw the fresh round of tears.

"Earlier we went over to tell Angelas parents about the possibility of her being pregnant, I was so sure that they would tell her that they would be there for her but I was wrong, they started shouting at her and saying terrible stuff to her, they told me that I was to never try and make contact with her again they told me they were sending her away to have the baby and that it would be given up for adoption as soon as it is born."

How could her parents say that, they were willing to give up their own grand-child for adoption, the fact that they would send their only daughter away when she would need them the most was down right infuriating. Something needed to be done and it had to be done now.

"Jake did either of you tell her parents who the father is?"

"No we want them to believe that it's mine, because if they thought that it was mikes this would be a lot worse"

I had and idea,

"Jake get your coat"

"Why Bella what are you doing?"

"Jake you love Angela right?"

"Well yea of course"

"Ok, you will love this baby?"

"Definatley like it's my own"

"Well then lets go sort this out"

I left Jake standing there and went off to find James, he was out in the back garden smoking,

"Hey bella hows Renee?"

"Yea she's great, look James there is something I have to do..."  
I could feel my temper rising and i'm sure James could see it too, I never knew why I was so easy to annoy, if anyone ever hurt my mother or even my friends I would immediately get protective and Jacob is brother now and he will not be shut away from the girl he loves, may she be pregnant with some other guys baby or not. James came over and took me by the arm

"Bella tell me what is wrong"

"James it's not for me to say, but I am going to sort it out, If i'm not back in half an hour I want you to ring Alice and tell her to come over to Angela Webbers house, she knows where it is."

"Jesus Bella your fit to be tied, your like a bull"

"No-one pushes my family around"

"Well you definitely got that anger from your mothers side of the family, I understand, but be careful"

I stormed back into the house and Jake was ready to go, I took they keys from his hand and went to the chevy, I had no idea what I was going to actually say when I got there, I just knew I wouldn't leave until I got it sorted.

We drove up onto Angelas street and Jake spoke for the first time since we left the house and what he said nearly reduced me to tears because I knew that he meant it

"I love you Bella"

"lets get this sorted"

We walked up to the front door, I seen the curtains slip closed, I rang the door bell and a big chubby man came to the door, he didn't look pleasant he looked ignorant, he looked towards Jake and said

"I told you to never show you face here again boy"

Then I started

"Excuse me Mr. Webber but were do you get off telling Jacob to stay away from Angela"

He raised his voice to me, in his ignorant tone and said

"And who may you be young lady?"

and I raised my voice right back hoping that I was just as ignorant

"I'm Isabella Swan, and you have no right to keep Jacob away from Angela..."

"Excuse you me but I have every right to keep him away from her, she is my daughter and she will do whatever I want her to do, now if you please get off my property"

"No I will not leave we will sort this out one way or another"

James POV

Bella was so angry and if she is as bad as I am when I'm angry then letting her go was a big mistake, I went to the phone and looked through the little blue book containg all Bellas numbers, I flicked through many pages until I came across Alice Hale Home number. So I rang the number and it was Alice to pick up

Alice- "Hello"

James- "Hello Alice?"  
Alice- "Yea...Ok I'm guessing this is James beause no-one else sounds like that"

James- "Aye it's James, I was just wondering how does Bella deal with anger"

Alice- "Anger...Bella doesn't deal with anger"

James- "Just what I thought"

Alice- "Why whats happened?"

James- "She didn't tell me exactly, she said no one pushes my family around..."

Alice- "O no...where is she?"

James- "She left with Jacob and told me that if she wasn't back in half an hour to ring ye and tell ye that she is at Angelas, Alice I serioulsy think ye should get over there now!"

Alice- "O don't worry James I'm on my way thanks for letting me know"

APOV

This was not good, Bella is s protective of her mother and her friends, we think it is because of her father leaving Renee, many people had said things to Bella as she was gowing up things like

'your father couldn't bear the thought of having you so he left'

or other things that got really personal on her mothers behalf

'your mother is a slut she probably doesn't even know who your father is'

Bella always stood up fpr her mother, if Rosalie or I ever got picked on Bella would stand up for us, as she got older her anger got worse, she would stop at nothing to make sure that the problem was sorted. If whatever is going on gets out of hand Bella could act seriously

I went back to the table, we were just sitting down to dinner

"Rosalie we gotta go, it's Bella"

Every one at the table stood up but Edward was exceddinaly fast, Rosalie spoke first

"What's happened"  
"James didn't know much, she is away with Jacob, something must have happened to him and she is away to sort it out"

"O crap....Alice we gotta get to her now"

Rosalie ran and got our jackets, my mother knew what Bella was like, one day when we were younger Bella, Rosalie, my mother and I were at the park some boy came over and pulled my hair so Bella broke his nose.

Emmett looked quite concerned, I knew by his reactions that he felt protective towards Bella,

"Whys whats wrong?"

"Bella doesn't handle anger too well....actually she doesn't handle anger at all"

With that he got his jacket, all sense of funny humor was gone and replaced with 100% seriousness

"I'll come incase you need me"

Actually he could come in handy, if things come to the worst we may need him to hold Bella back Jasper and Edward went and got there coats, Edward spoke

"You bring one of us you bring the three of us"

We were getting ready to drive off when my mother shouted

"Alice try to talk sense into her before she does something she regrets"

EPOV

I was worried sick, what did Alice mean she disn't handle anger well? Bella didn't seem to be someone that would ever find a reason to be angry, but what happened if she lost control before we got there and she was hurt. I couldn't even imagine Bella being angry, I wonder what happened to her in her past that has caused her to not deal with anger? Maybe Alice will tell me later.

BPOV

"Who do you think you are coming to my home and shouting at me?" roared Mr. Webber

"Do you honestly think it is right to send your daughter away just because she is pregnant?"

Honestly there is no getting through to this man, he is a thick ignorant pig......

"Yes I do she has disgraced this family, she is only 17 she is too young for this sort of thing"

"So what...you .....disown her?"

My blood was at boiling point at this stage,

"We are not disowning her, we will let her join this family when she has righted this wrong"

"How wrong is it to bring a baby into this world, how wrong is it to love another human being, there is nothing wrong with her having this baby so young, my mother had me at the age of 17, so are you saying that she should be ashamed of herself?"

I was getting defensive

My anger was about to take over, I had tried to control myself but this man was so agravating, I wanted to punch his lights out but that would not get this problem sorted.

"Nothing you can say young lady will change our minds, Angela will see her doctor first thing monday mornin to see if she is actually pregnant, and if it turns out that she is, she will leave next week she will have the baby and give it up for adoption to a family that can care for it and love it unconditionally."

"Angela can care for it, she can love it unconditionally, what are you going to tell the school, her friends?"

"We will simply say that she went to a private boarding school, because it provided a better standard of education"

I could see a yellow porche pulling up and 5 figures stepping out, I knew James must have rang Alice, Alice and Rosalie knew what I was like when I was angry. Mr. Webber seen them coming

"Hmmm...more trespassers"

I turned to see, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward walking up to Jake and at a great speed. Edwards hair was blowing in the genatl breez, god he looked so beautiful, my eyes moved towards Jasper and I looked deep into his eyes, I could see that Jasper was tring to say something to me, from reading his lips it looked like

"Bella, calm down, don't do this, deep breaths"

I looked away from him and after looking deep into his eyes I was feeling calmer, but I was not prepared to get them in trouble, after all they all came here because they cared.

"No guys, don't get your selves in trouble"

Alice stepped forward

"Bella come on leave it....don't push your self"

"I'm sorry Alice but this is too important, Angela may be preganant and Jacob is the father, only Mr and Mrs Webber are refusing to love the child, they forbid Jake to see Angela and they are sending her away to have the baby and are then giving it up for adoption, Alice I won't let this lie"

I turned around to see Angela coming down the stairs and she was crying,

"Angela, do you want to keep your baby?

She looked towards her father almost afraid to talk, she nodded

"I'm sorry Mr. Webber but you can't decided to give away Angelas baby"

I stepped closer to him, we were no 1 meter apart, he closed the distance

"You can not tell me what I can and can't do"

"Sir Angela and Jacob are the only ones that can make such a decision, they are the legal parents of that baby, they decide"

I had my hands made into fists and was fighting the urge to hit him

"Will you please leave before I call the police"  
"Go on ahead call them, I'm sure they will be very interested to hear what you are forcing your daughter to do"

"Are you trying to threaten me"

"You can take it what ever way you want, now I am asking you nicley, let Angela and Jacob keep their baby, let them love the child and if they decide that they want to give it up for adoption then they can do that, but they will do it on their own terms"

"Leave now"

"Do you want to bring this to court sir, Jacob has the right to a say in what happens to this child he is the father, he will fight to the end, do you really want to go there? If you love your daughter you will stand by her, are you willing to send her away when she needs her parents the most, are you willing to give away your own grand-child?"

Mr. Webber looked stunned, I don't think any one has ever stood uo tp him like that.

EPOV

When I seen her make her hands into fist I was sure she would hit him, Alice and Rosalie were so worried they didn't want Bella to do anything stupid, I know this is not the time or the place but Bella is seriously sexy when she looses her temper, I was ready to run and pull her away if i was needed to, but she was handling the situation very well, the words she spoke she spoke them so confidentialy, and she meant every word she said. She intruiged me. She was a very caring and loving girl, she would do anything to ensure happiness for those she loved. Bella is the girl that I've been waiting for, she is the one who is driving me crazy thinking about her. I never want to be parted from her. Until I met Bella I didn't believe in love at first sight, but now I put my hands up and admit that it is possible, even thought I didn't know it at the time but, I am in love with Bella, she is everything and more that I want in life.

BPOV

"Look I really don't want to fall out with you, I am simply trying to get you to think about what you are doing here, you are going to make a young woman give up her baby, you are making her stay away from the boy she is in love with, by sending her away you make her feel as if she has done wrong you make her feel ashamed, do you want to lose your daughter?"

"Miss Swan, If you would kindly get off my property, I will reconsider my actions"

"Ok I will leave but I am not going without Angela, Angela do you want to come and stay with me for a few days?"

She stepped forward and spoke to her father

"Daddy I love you I really do and I always will, but please don't make me give up my baby the boy I love, I know it has happened at the wrong time but it has happened....I want to go and stay with Bella just so you and mum can get over the shock, I promise I will come back and hopefully then you will have decided to love my baby as much as you love me."

Mrs. Webber was crying when Angela had finished speaking Angela went upstairs to pack some clothes her father didn't stop her from coming, he just remained quiet.

I drove while Jacob sat holding her in his arms, Alice and the others followed in the porche, and I was so thankful that it didn't get too out of hand.

**A/N Bet you weren't expecting that.....I thought Bella should have a little character make over a little attitude, **

**Did you like?**

**How do you think Angela and Jake should plan out??**

**Happy ever after or not so happy??**

**Please review....they make me happy**

**Me + reviews = Happiness and also hyperness.....:)**

**x.x.x**


	13. Sweet Child O Mine

**(A/N Hey Hey....I wana say thank you to ****oOPriOo**** who gave me awesome reviews...it's people like you who make writing on fan fiction so enjoyable.....so here is some more!! ******

**Please review **

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 13

Sweet Child O' Mine

EPOV

She was so sexy when she is angry, she drove Jacobs Chevy while we drove behind, Alice and Rosalie were talking in the front whilst Emmett, Jasper and I were talking about Bella in the back, I never thought that amount of anger could come from her. It proved that she was full of surprises. When we reached Bella's house James was standing at the front door, Bella got out of the truck and went straight inside walking right past James nearly knocking him down.

When we got in Bella was drinking out of a Vodka bottle, Angela was thanking her for what she had done

"Thank you so much Bella, I would never be able to stand up to him like that"  
"Don't worry about it Angela, He was taking you away from Jake, he was in pain I will not let someone put any one I love in pain unless it can be avoided. Now go and unpack your clothes, I trust that you and Jake will be responsible enough to share a room?"

"Yes Bella thank you"

Jake had went over and joined them

"Bella what about dad....?"

"Don't you worry about your father, I'll sort it"

She spoke with such authority, and it yet again showed how mature she actually was.

Jake and Angela went upstairs; Alice went over to Bella and hugged her,

"Bell's you ok?"

"Yea...I feel better actually, now what about that night out?"

I was honestly not expecting her to come out with that...

"Yay, ok"

BPOV

I'm happy that I could sort everything out with Mr. Webber, I hoped that he listened to what I said, and I hoped that he will support his daughter. It has been ages since I let off steam like that and if I'm being honest it has given an adrenaline rush and I want to go on a night out, it sounds so good right now, alcohol, loud music and cute guys, what more would a girl want?

Alice was only too happy to agree

"Yay, ok"

"Definitely, Bella do you have two spare dresses? Only it's we don't have enough time to go back home to pick some up"

"Yea Rose, you two have bought me so many dresses that I have never wore, I bet they still have their labels on"

I had barely the sentence out when they both grabbed an arm and whisked me upstairs,

"What dress do you want to wear?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really"

"Then what ever you want Alice?"

"Thanks Bells I think this one will do"

She pulled out a blue halter neck dress with some beautiful sparkly jewels on front, out of my wardrobe, I can't remember ever seeing it in there before, then I looked at what Alice and Rosalie were wearing. Alice was in a silver dress and Rose in a red, they were both wearing high shoes to go with their outfits

"Please Alice no high shoes"

But I gave her my sad face and she caved

"Ok I suppose you could wear flat black shoes"

I ran to her and gave her a big hug.

After we were all dressed up, had our hair and make-up done we went down stairs and I saw James all dressed up sitting on the sofa laughing with Jasper and Edward,

"James what is going on?"

"Awwh I'm just telling these young lads some jokes. Want to hear them?"

"No I mean why are you all dressed up?"

"Well isn't it obvious that I'm going out with you's?"

"You can't come, your my uncle?"

"Bella I'm only a three years older than you, I'm only 21 for god sakes"

"I know but still your my uncle"

"Awell you'll get over it"

We were all crammed into Alice's porche, and James continued to tell his jokes

I 'm glad we arrived at the night club when we did because I didn't get any of them. We all got out and straightened ourselves out fixing my dress that had crept half way up my legs showing way too much skin. We made our way to the doors and the bouncers let us in without a problem, we headed for the bar, we had a few drinks and were chatting away, James told a few more of his ridiculous jokes, I seemed to be the only one that wasn't laughing, I excused myself and went to the bathroom.

When I came back out I found the others dancing and I joined them, the music was great and the drink was coming quick, James disappeared with some girl, and Alice and Rose were dancing with Emmett and Jasper, Edward had a ring of girls surrounding him all trying to kiss him, and I was on my own.

So I went back up to the bar and got myself a drink. Just then my one of my favourite songs came on, it was old but it was a classic, Guns N' Roses- Sweet Child O Mine, I don't know why but every time I heard that song I went totally crazy, They never played this song in the clubs in London unless you beg the DJ. I went to find Alice and Rosalie as soon as they saw me they headed for me and we danced like lunatics playing our air guitars and head banging with the music, I'm glad I had a right bit of drink in my system at this stage

We looked up at each other and sang

**She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry**

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine

When it was over a small crowd had gathered to watch us and when we finished they clapped, the three of us stood there and laughed we all headed back to the bar Alice was giggling

"Omg it has been ages since we done that"

Rosalie was out of breath

"Yea too long"

And I added

"Actually it will be a year next week"

Then it clicked with them

"Bella it's your mum's birthday next week"

Emmett asked

"What happened next week last year"

That was a very confusing question to ask a person who is practically drunk

"We threw a party for my mother and we danced to that song"

Glad we had that cleared up we got more drinks and James joined us minus the girl he had left with, he was holding his hand over his nose when he moved it I could see blood he seen the alarmed look on my face and said

"Apparently she had a boyfriend"

We laughed it off but I wanted to find the guy who hit my uncle and return the favour.

We went and dance some more. James sat at the bar chatting to the bar man and drinking away at a pint he was on, at the end of the night when Alice, Rosalie the boys and I were totally wasted we went to the bar to find James, he was still talking to the bar man, we caught the end of the discussion it was about an Irish bar on the other side of town.

"Uncle James-eee, my favouritest uncle in the whole widest world how you doing?"

"Bella your wasted"

"No I'm not, I'm just a little off balance, loud and talkative"

"Right let's get a taxi sorted"

"James your sober what happened?"

"I don't always go out and get drunk you know?"

"You don't? But your Irish!"

"Yea but I don't get drunk all the time"

"You don't know how to be Irish"

I turned to walk towards the door and nearly fell, when I realised that I should have hit the ground I looked up to see Edward's face inches from my face, his arms wrapped around my waste, need I say that having his arms around me like that made me want to kiss him so badly.......

"Oooopseeesssss silly me.....why thank you Eddie-ward"

He stood me up on my feet but there was no way I could stand straight by myself, he went to walk away from me but I need him to keep myself up so I grabbed his hand and pulled him close, he caught on for what I wanted him for and put his arm around my waste, I made a mental note to thank him for that. Alice and Jasper were using each other to prop themselves up and Emmett was carrying Rose and was managing to keep himself balanced, James was walking behind us by himself

Then I could hear someone shouting

"Hey you I'm not finished with you yet, you Irish scum"

I turned to see a tall guy walking towards Jame's, he punched him on the face and then started kicking him

O no he did not just do that to my uncle...?!

That's when I push Edward aside and ran up to the stranger and jumped onto his back, I grabbed him by his ears and pulled

"Did you just call my uncle Irish scum??"

He tried to push me off his back but I had a good grip, Emmett and Edward help James up, a crowd had gathered and they were watching me. When the stranger finally got me off his back he swung for me but I ducked just in time,

"Don't you know your not meant to hit girls?"

He swung again but I dodged it, I caught him off guard and kicked him in the crown jewels', he fell to his knees and I kicked him in the stomach when he was lying there asking me to stop I said to him

"Not so macho now eh?"

And I walked off, the alcohol totally being pushed aside, the adrenaline had taken over the alcohol and helped me keep my balance, James couldn't straighten up and we guessed that he may have a few broken ribs, we went to a nearby park and Edward told him to lay down on a bench. James lay down and Edward lifted his shirt and started to feel his ribs I had forgotten that he was training to be a doctor, After 5 minutes he sat James up

"I don't think there are any broken just bruised but you'd be safer going to the hospital and getting checked over"

James was as stubborn as I was

"No it's ok Edward I trust you"

James rang for a taxi and when it came we knew there wasn't enough room and he wouldn't let us squeeze in so Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice went first, the taxi man said he would come back for us so that left Me James and Edward. James went to lie on the bench because he was still sore.

I sat on the pavement and rubbed my foot, I had hit that stranger with some force because I had really hurt my foot and my shoe seemed to be getting tighter, so I took it off to give it some room, Edward had been watching me and sat beside me

"Bella is your foot sore?"

"Whats up doc?"

Having a bugs bunny moment suddenly wishing for a carrot

I hate being drunk, the only time I'm alone with him and he's talking to me and I'm drunk, fabulous

He put his hand on my ankle and pressed down, it hurt a little and I gave a small jump, he looked up at me and went to remove my shoe I nodded to let him know that it was ok, so he took of my shoe and started to feel my foot and when he had his hand on the middle of my foot I could feel the pain it was so sore I actually cried, I could feel the warm tears rushing down my cheeks.

"Bella I think you may have broken a small bone in your foot, you will have to go to the hospital to get it check over"

"Awwwh crap....the Accident and Emergency room will be so glad to see me again"

I am the most clumsy person ever, when I was younger I used to walk into things left right and centre, I was constantly in the A&E department, they knew me that well they called me by my first name. So I sat there huddled up on a footpath with an angel sitting beside me and I couldn't talk to him because I was drunk and would probably say something stupid.

There was no way on earth I was going to the hospital, so I decided that if he seen we walk on it then he wouldn't make me go. So I jumped up and started to walk over to James who was lying on the bench sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up so I went over the swings, and I felt so childish, but I really wanted to have a go. I hopped on and began to swing, it has been ages since I was on a swing, it's good to let your inner child out every now and then. Edward stood up and started to walk over to me.


	14. Whats up doc?

**(A/N Hey Hey this is kinda short sorry ....but ideas are welcome!!**

**Please review**

**x.x.x**

**O by the way I always forget to put disclaimers on so here we go...I never have or never will own twilight or any of the characters ********)**

Chapter 14

Whats up Doc?

EPOV

"What's up doc"  
She said the words and they reminded me of bugs bunny, I put my hand on her foot and she winced I put my hand on her shoe and looked up at her, she nodded so I guessed it was ok for me to take her shoe off. I could immediately see that there was a lot of swelling as I felt her foot she whimpered when I touch the middle of her foot I looked up and could see tears running down her face, I knew that the small bones in your foot can be easily broken, and she did give that stranger a hard kick

"Bella I think you may have broken a small bone in your foot, you will have to go to the hospital to get it check over"

Her response was automatic

"Awwwh crap....the Accident and Emergency room will be so glad to see me again"

I guessed she had visited the hospital a lot through her childhood years. After that there was an awkward silence a few times I could feel myself leaning closer to her I wanted to break the silence and talk to her but I didn't know what to say. She got up and made her way to the swings, she began to swing higher and higher her hair blowing in every direction and she looked even more like and angel, she was like a sun in the middle of the night, she was my midnight sun.

I got up to go over to her she was shaking and I guessed it was the small bit of wind that she was creating, as I reached her I looked into her eyes and for the first time ever I felt all warm and nervous, no girl ever made me feel the way she did, and I had been with plenty of girls mainly because they seem to think that I look like some actor in some film that seems to have girls obsessed with vampires.

**(mmmmmm......the Cullen boy's.....well I can dream lol)**

BPOV

He just stood there for a few moments looking into my eyes, and I was looking back into his, he looked as if he was searching for something and I hoped that he would find it, I had stopped swinging and got off the swing standing before him shaking like a leaf not because of the wind or the coldness but because it is what he does to me, he makes me shake uncontrollably. He took off his jacket and took a step closer to me, he lifted his jacket over my head and placed it on my shoulders, he brought his hands slowly to the front of the jacket fixing it so it covered me completely. He went to move his hands but something told me that if he moved them we would never again get a chance to be this close. So I raised my hands up and placed them on his to make sure that he wouldn't let go of the jacket. His eyes found mine and I could feel the amount of passion in the air, I could feel the heat radiating from his body, he was that close. I wanted him to come closer.

That's when it happened...he raised his hand and placed it on my cheek and..........

EPOV

I don't know what was making me do this but it felt so right, I put the jacket around her and fixed it but when I went to remove my hands she placed hers on top, they were so warm and soft I looked into her eyes and it took all my might not to crush my lips to hers, she is driving me crazy and she hasn't the faintest clue that she's doing it. Her hands were firmly gripped on mine and I realised that she wanted me as much as I wanted her, then I slowly took my hand from the jacket and placed it on her cheek, she instantly blushed, there was a look of longing in her eyes.

I closed the distance between us and she was more than happy to have me so close, our lips were mere millimetres apart when a horn beeped, we were so close our noses were touching, I could taste her sweet sent upon my tongue, it was the taxi that had beeped at us.

I stayed there debating whether or not I should just kiss her now, but there was no point in the taxi waiting and making more money on his fare, so I took , my hand from her face and took her hand, as I looked down at our intertwined fingers I felt happy and complete, actually it was more than happiness.....it was definitely love, Yes Love...I am 100.1% in love with Bella.

The taxi driver pulled into the drive way when we got out I payed the fare and then helped Bella in. When we went in James had already been to the kitchen and was standing at the kitchen table pouring himself a glass of whiskey, The others were sitting on the sofa singing, as soon as Bella came through the door she shouted to James

"Well the nights not over yet, you still have time to get drunk"

James walked up to her and hugged her, he lifted her up and swung her around

"Bella, you little gem I love ye so much, I still can't believe that ye beat the shit out of the little wanker, but thank you all the same"

"No bother Jamesy, as you learned earlier no-one hurts my family".

The alcohol was staring to return to her system, the adrenaline must be wearing off because her speech was a little slurred. The rest of the night or morning depending on what way you looked at it was filled of whisky, vodka and Bacardi and also very loud and out of tune singing and I'm ashamed to say that I was as drunk as the rest.

BPOV

The next morning I woke up on the sofa sitting on Edwards knee, I had a killer headache, a really sore foot that looked to be three times its normal size, I sat up trying to remember what happened and then it came back to me, I was on the swing when he made his way over, when I got off he put his jacket over me and he was about to kiss me when the taxi came. I hate taxi's they always come at the wrong time, but as least I knew how he felt.

I quietly and gently got off Edwards knee to make my way to the bathroom, I eventually made it to the bath room after hobbling across the sitting room and into the back kitchen were we had, had a down stairs bathroom installed, after I had finished I hobbled back into the sitting room and found Angela coming down the stairs, I knew I still had alcohol in my system because I could feel it,

"Angie...yay how's mother and baby?"

"Bella are you still drunk?"

"Nope, me drunk are you mad...I'm a pioneer"

I had started to giggle loudly

"Sure sure, Yea I'm fine. And Bella I'm not sure if I'm pregnant, I have to see my doctor first remember"

"O yea, well when do you go see the doc"

As soon as I said it I had a flash back from last night, I was sitting on the kerb and Edward was looking at my foot he asked if my foot was ok and I asked 'what's up doc' I remembered having my bugs bunny moment and wishing for a carrot, then I remembered him telling me that he thinks I may have broken a bone in my foot. Angela brought me back to the present

"Bella are you ok, you seem a little jumpy"

"Yea I'm super, couldn't be better"

I walked back over to see a very peaceful looking Edward; he was totally out for the count. I went to the kitchen to look out some food, I went to the fridge and it was empty, I must be the only person that does the shopping, so I went to the cupboards and found a box of pancake mix, I started cooking then I realised that I had cooked too much for myself so I finished off the packet.

I set the table with sugar, lemon juice and honey I then plated the pancakes and brought them to the table; it wasn't long until everyone was awake once they smelled them.

**(A/N Hey.....erm.....don't have much to say.....short and sweet lol**

**Please review!! ******

**x.x.x)**


	15. Hospital

**( A/N Hey....I love twilight.....yea I know a bit Random....but I can't wait for New Moon to hit the cinema!!**

**So here we go another chapter...enjoy**

**Please review**

**x.x.x**

**Hehehehe....Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any characters or for the record I don't own New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn either........(Spiraling downwards into a deep deep depression.....Reviews will cure me.....:) **

**Just to clear things up...there is 1 month before college starts again.....I think so any way...yea it is!!)**

Chapter 15

Hospital

BPOV

After we made short work of the pancakes we all remembered our massive hangovers.....so we all went back to our seats, I didn't know how to act around Edward after last night, I mean do I sit beside him? What if it was just the alcohol? What if he was just confused? What if I dreamt it all?

These questions were wrecking my already thumping head, I got up to head to the kitchen for some pain killers....I forgot about my sore ankle and put most of my weight on it, then when I felt the tremendous pain I squealed, it was so sore then I started to cry how embarrassing!

But it really was sore

"Bella, Bella you ok"

Alice was down beside me in seconds

"O yea Alice I'm just peachy....I'm down here on my ass in pain just for the fun of it"

I hated it when I'm cranky but this is all I needed, another trip to the emergency room. I hated the fact that when I was born I was cursed to have no sense of balance. And most of All I hate taking my Anger out on Alice

"Sorry Bell's...I j-just...."

I could hear her sob....o no......

I tried to get up but someone pushed me back down, when he spoke he sounded so serious there was no way in hell I was getting on his bad side.

"Bella sit, I'm bringing you to the hospital"

He sounded so authortive, and attractive, when my name came from his lips I felt special, If he knew how I was obsessing over him just saying my name, imagine how he would feel if he discovered that I was falling for him....I was laughing internally until I thought those last five little words 'I was falling for him'???????

What….. I was falling for Edward....?

Well that seems so obvious now....that I realised it!

O God this is going to be so awkward, how do I act around him now?

"No Edward I'm fine, It's ok really........"

EPOV

Does she really think that she can make me believe that she is not in pain; I can see it in her beautiful eyes that she is, why won't she let me help her?

Maybe she realises now that what nearly happened last night in the park was a mistake that it should never have happened, maybe she doesn't want me near her.

It was almost as if she was reading my mind because she too looked deep in thought, then she spoke my name like that and I sensed the desperation seeping through, desperation for what though?

To be with me or to get away from me?

"No Edward I'm fine, It's ok really......."

I bent down to her level so that I was looking into her eyes properly, her breathing spiked and I guessed it was because I was too close, man she really doesn't want me this close.

What do I do? Let her stay at home in pain and agony while the problem gets worse or use my almost professional opinion.......If it meant saving her from the pain I knew what I had to do!

I took her hand and pulled her up, she was holding her weight on one leg, so I took advantage of her being temporarily distracted, I lifted her up into my arms and pulled her against my chest and walked towards the door carrying her bridal style.

"Bella I need to get you to the hospital"

I automatically felt her tense in my arms, that was too intense, even I picked it up, it was as if I was physically in pain because she was in pain, her pain is my pain.

She groaned when I held her tighter, I must have hurt her

"Sorry....I didn't meant to squeeze so tight....sorry"

She brought her hand up from her side and rested it on my chest, were her hand touched me I could feel the heat seep through, right through to my heart, it started to beat so fast, I really hope she doesn't feel it. The heat from her hand was radiating straight into my heart, making me fall deeper in love with her.

Deeper? I hadn't realised that I even loved her a little, but just now when she was in my arms and her hand over my heart it felt right, so right as if I have been incomplete my whole life until I met her.

She has woken me up to the wonders of Love, if this is what it feels like then I welcome it, These feelings I have for Bella are like no other feelings I have ever felt for another living soul.

"You didn't hurt me....."

BPOV

"You didn't hurt me"

It was true, when he lifted me into his arms it felt so good, to be held like that. I never thought that simply being held like this would change my views on the world, when I was with Edward it seemed to be a brighter place, as if there are no problems and no fears.

I rested my hand on his chest just to see what his reaction was, and I think it was a good one. There was two possible reasons for his heart pounding like that

1) He didn't want me to put my hand there

2) He did want me to put my hand there

I was glad that he couldn't see my face as I knew I was positively glowing with a deep red blush because he made me groan. Not in pain but in pleasure....it sounds so weird but honestly just the way he held me made me.....fall madly in Love with him.

AlicePOV

After Bella and Edward shared their little moment I managed to subtly hint to the others that they should go to the hospital alone....well not alone...together.

I knew Bella felt bad for snapping at me but still, it hurt. Of course she hopefully knew that she was forgiven.....but just in case she didn't

"Bell's what you want for dinner I'm making"

I felt the smile spread across my face and her response was immediate

"Italian"

Jasper turned to look at me

"You cook Italian?"

He fell for it, actually I think Emmett and Edward fell for it too

"Moi...cook...yea right, If you had have listened attentively you would have heard me say that I was making.....I never said cooking"

They were confused, Bella managed to make Edward let her down, and spoke up, she was using him as a prop, with her hand around his waist, he was more than happy to help her, their smiles were beautiful. Just the way two people should smile like when they are falling in love.

"The only thing Alice makes is restaurant reservations"

We all laughed at that.

Then they were off.

Emmett turned to Rosalie and wiggled his eyebrows at her, He learned that she couldn't resist that.

Jasper placed his arms around my waist and I was in heaven.

I couldn't wait to get Bella alone....I will not stop until I have all the necessary details, I want to know if she has realised her feelings yet!

EPOV

She was sitting looking out the window of the very stylish yellow porche that Alice had rented from her uncle, It was such an awkward silence. She turned on the radio

Day after day  
Time pass away  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
Nobody knows ... I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I can't find  
The courage to show ...  
To letting you know ...  
I've never felt so much love before  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out ...

CHORUS:  
But if I let you go  
I will never know  
What my life would be  
Holding you close to me  
Will I ever see  
You smiling back at me  
How will I know?  
If I let you go ...

Night after night  
I hear myself sayin?  
Why can't this feeling just fade away?  
There's no one like you ...  
You speak to my heart...  
It's such a shame we're worlds apart ...  
I'm too shy to ask ...  
I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I gotta choose  
And once again I'm thinking about taking the easy way out ...

CHORUS

Once again I'm thinking about ....  
Taking the easy way out ....

CHORUS

That song, it was perfect it completely summed up how I felt, I loved her and I wanted her but I was afraid that she didn't feel the same and I didn't want to lose our friend ship.

We were worlds apart, she was an amazing and mature young woman, I was just a young man who wanted to be a doctor for all the wrong reasons.

I remember back to that day I first set my eyes on her, I was asking myself how much I wanted to be a doctor. I wanted my life to fall into place just like my parents had. But I didn't need that any more I have found the one true desire of my heart.

The song was by some Irish boy band.

**(A/N That song was If I let you go- By Westlife -----I LOVE this band, they are amazing and any one who knows me know that -----Sorry for the random info....)**

BPOV

That song, O My God that Song, how right it suited the present situation. I wanted to let Edward know how I felt, but I was too shy to say anything. I didn't want to risk our friendship, what if he didn't feel the same? It would be so awkward between us there would be no way our friendship would survive, I mean we only know each other for a short while.

Some other soppy love song came on so I changed the station again....this was so weird another song, indicating Love and lust, why is the radio determined to make me confess my Love for Edward ?!?

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savouring this heart that's healed

And again this song was also so fitting into the situation, I of course was hyper-aware that I was so close to Edward, to inches and out hands would be touching.

EPOV

Ok now this is just un-nerving, I feel as if the radio wants me to tell Bella how I feel.

The song ended and we were just pulling up towards the hospital. I looked over at her and she seemed distant. I called her name softy but no answer. I reached my hand over to and placed it gently on hers, her eyes look at our touching hands and then, focused on me, we sat there for a few seconds not knowing what to do. Then she moved her foot and winced with the pain.

_Two long hours later_

Miss Swan, you have a badly sprained ankle, you are lucky not to have broken anything. I will prescribe you some medication that I want you to take over the next few days and it should heal up in no time, just as long as you avoid putting any weight on it for a while.

He gave her a crutch and I knew by the look on her face that she was pissed, so I kept quiet until we reached the lift, what I was about to say next felt appropriate

"I'm sorry"

She looked up at me so confused,

BPOV

Fucking great a crutch, well done Bella!. How attractive, now it will be really hard to get Edward to notice me, with an ugly crutch stuck to me.

We walked to the lift in silence, then he spoke

"I'm sorry"

What? Why is he apologising?

"What for?"

He looked into my eyes and took my breath away.

"For making you come to the hospital"

Truth is, that if I had have known from the start it meant me and him having time alone then I wouldn't have insisted that I didn't need to go. It showed how weird I truly was, I was sure I was blushing because an amused expression came across his face. I was blushing at the fact that I just wanted to spend time with him...please don't ask, please don't ask....

"Bella why are you blushing?"

DAMN.....LIE BELLA...COME ON LIE

"Because....erm.....I wanted to eh ....erm...spendtimewithyoualone"

I looked towards the floor, and traced the tiles with my eyes. Then I heard him gasp....was that good or bad?

"Really?"

I looked up at him through my eye lashes so that he wouldn't see my new round of blushes.

"Really"

He looked at me with more intensity, then the lift dinged and the door open and five or six people rushed by nearly knocking me off my feet, only for Edward and I would be splat on my ass by now....o no here come's the anger

"Watch were you fucking going"

Some big talk skinny dude came walking well actually prancing towards me,

"Excuse me what did you say"

"I said watch were you are going"

I stepped into the life and pushed the button for the 4th floor.

I might as well visit my mum saying I was in the building.

We were just coming to her room when I could hear few people clapping and cheering inside her room.

I had a fair idea what was going on after all I had given my permission,

I walked in to see my mother happy, I have never seen her as happy as this before she deserved it. She deserved Billy he was good for her.

**(A/N Sooooo…..another chapter…..hope you liked??**

**RaNdOmNeSs------- hehehehe….I'm listening to Ignorance by Paramore right now….I love it! It's sooooo cool**

**Please review!! ******

**x.x.x)**


	16. Dazzled

**(A/N Hey Hey......OMG New Moon amazing....**

**another chapter for those who want to read it.....**

**So read, enjoy and review....**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 16

Dazzled

EPOV

After we went to see Renee and discovered that Billy had proposed, I could see that Bella was so happy. She was so over joyed that her mother had found love after all these years.

We were back in Alices porche on our way back to Bella's and I remembered what she had said before the lift opened, she wanted to be alone with me, that was good, wasn't it?

When she looked up at me through her eye leashes she looked even more irresistable, I just couldn't get my head around the fact that she wanted to spend time with me...ALONE!

I wanted to get to know her.

"So erm how do you like Billy?"

She looked up to see me staring at her, she blushed and looked straight ahead and spoke

"Yea I really like him, he makes my mother happy and all I ask is that he cares for her and loves her for the rest of their lives."

She looked back up at me when she answered.

I wanted to ask her loads of questions, I wanted to know all about her. But she got in first.

"How do you like studying to be a doctor?"

BPOV

I couldn't help myself, I wanted to know more about him. He is just so interesting. When I asked him I thought that I could see a faint blush play on his cheeks.

I noticed where we were and asked him to pull over mainly because his blush was driving me crazy....

He done as I asked and pulled into the little diner, I remebered that when ever I was younger and was constantly in the Emergency room my mother used to bring me here on our way home. It has been ages since I was here. I was brought out of my little reverie by Edward talking.

"Bella do you want to go in?"

I nodded and took off my belt, Edward got out and rushed to my door and opened it for me, I got out with a massive blush on my face, he was such a gental man. No one has ever treated me as kind as that before. It was awkward getting out because I had to bring my crutch with me, Edward seen that I was struggling and placed his hand on my elbow to steady me and my body came alive, as his touch had sent a shock through out my entire body, making the hairs on the back off my neck stand up.

I can't believe that with just one simple touch he could send my heart into such a frenzy, it was beating so hard I actually thought it would jump out through my chest. I realised that we were still standing there, just staring at eachother, and then I had another flash back of the two of us at the park, we were standing just like this, looking into eachothers eyes, he had his hand on my face and things were just magical....I found my ankle getting sore from the pressure I was putting on it. I changed most of my weight to my other foot, but he noticed and started to help me forward.

When we finally reached the diner and I was completely out of breath from clumbering up just five steps with my crutches I could feel those warm, secure and loving arms encircle me.

After she released me, I spoke

"Hello, Mrs Rielly How are you doing?"

"Bella Bella, my dear what have you done to yourself?"

I should have known that she would be worried about the fact that I came hobbling in on a pair of crutches. How could I put this in a nice way?.....I couldn't and because I couldn't lie I decided on telling her the truth.

Her attenion shifted to the exemely gorgeous boy standing beside me, she took in his appearece and looked back at me, pride clear in her eyes. She ushered us towards the empty table beside the big window, this is where Renee and I used to sit when we were coming from the hospital. This is also where Mrs Rielly or Claire as she has so often told me to call her offered me my first job. I was 14 and my mother and I stopped by on our way back from the hospital. That was the day I needed stiches, I was in my biology class and I some how eneded up cutting my self with the scalpal. It was the day we were disciting a frog.......urgh bad bad memories.

Edward insisted that he helped me sit down, he took my crutches and gentaly laid them in the chair beside him opposite me, the pain was abasent as the pain killers the doctor had givin me were in full swing. Claire came over with the menus.

"Bella , what did you do?"

She sat in next to me, and took my hand rubbing soothing circles on my palm.

"I....eh.....erm.......he......erm......I couldn't help it....he....."

"Bella, will you ever learn, what did he do?"

She would always tell me that it wasn't nice for young girls to get into fights, but it wasn't my fault, everyone knew how protective I was of my family or those I loved.

I ganced over at Edward who was sitting smiling at me, this smile was so heart melting, his eyes were shining with curoistly and that grin that was getting bigger was crooked on his face, but it made him even more sexy......!

I told claire every thing that had happened, I told her about College in London, about how Edward and his brothers got involved, about my mother having cancer and how she was on the mend. I told her about James and the shock, surprise and happiness that spread across her face let me know that she was till listening to me. I went on to tell her about Jake and Angela and the possible baby, she was estatic to hear about that, then I told her about last night and my attacking the man that started on James. She gave me a tight hug and looked over at Edward, who was staring absent mindly threw the window, she whispered into my ear so only I could hear

"Bella I am so happy that you found someone like him, he hasn't stopped staring at you the whole time you were talking, he's definately a keeper"

She had stunned me, I wasn't expecting that I treid to talk to her but nothing came out, my mouth opened then shut again. She took our order and walked off towards the cashier.

Edward looked at me and I'm sure he seen the blush that had formed on my cheeks, but clair had surprised me,

"Bella......why are you blushing?"

"Nothing....just something Claire said...."

I knew by the determined look on his face he wasn't going to drop it.

EPOV

She was practicly summing up the past month of her life inside 10 minutes, she nearly didn't stop to breath. I was waiting on her to faint or something due to the lack of oxygen she was getting, I kept my eye on her lips moving so fast that they were becoming a blur. I focoused on her face, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, her amazing brown hair falling around her face and she would brush it away with a flick of her wrist. Every now and then I could see Mrs Rielly from my pheriperal vision glancing over at me the focousing back on Bella.

I knew that she would be soon wrapping up her conversation so I looked out the window suddenly becoming very interested in the little craks in the window I did't want her to know that she has such a big influence on me, I would go as far as saying that I honeslty don't think I could go 24 hours without being in her presence.

I could see Mrs Rielly lean over to Bella, and whisper something into her ear. She then got up and took our order, when I looked back at Bella there was a blush on her face, it made me even more crazier for her, she really was too irresistable for her own good.

"Bella......why are you blushing?"

"Nothing....just something Claire said...."

The blush got deeper, I wanted to know what was making her blush....so I tried this thing that I have never tried with anyone before but it felt apropriate at this very second, I looked straight into her eyes and smiled a smile that was full of excitement, curiouity and lust, I looked up at her though my eye lashes, that done it she let out a small gasp of air she was holding and her blush deepened.

"I.....er.....she.....said something....about.....you and I....and ....and"

She was so unbelievebly cute when she stuttered and topping it off with a blush was really tempting, I wished so badly that I could feel her lips on mine, I would go as far as saying that I craved her.

I looked at her again and I could see her biting her lip and even that made me crave her even more, is there anything that won't make me crave her?

I could see that she was starting to sweat a little and I guessed it was because of the pressure I was putting her under, So I gave up and changed the subject, I still wanted to get to know her.

"Bella, If you don't mind me asking why are you so proctetive of your family and freinds?"

I knew that I had hit a nerve when her face tightened and her pose stiffened, a looked af pure rage came across her face but she quickly recovered and after a few short breaths she calmed down, I knew immediately that I had crossed a line I never even knew was there.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business"

She looked thoughtful for a few seconds then looked at me, I was really annoyed with myself that I had upset her, I was mentaly cursing at myself

Stupid Edward....stupid stupid!

I looked back out the window, and bowed my head ashamed of what I had just done, I had someone who has made it crystal clear over the past three days that she is protecive of those she loves and here I am questioning her.

I could feel something warm and soft on my hand, I had to see it to believe it, it was Bella's hand, she was resting her hand on mine, a look of hurt on her face.

BPOV

His expression changed so quickly, he was happy and quizzative one second and the next he looked so miserable and doubting. He had asked why I was so protective, he had every right to ask after all he had seen me lash out a few times, I just didn't know how to bring myself to tell him.

He would hear my story and either not care or pity me. And trust me I have had my fair share of unwanted pity. I wasn't sad that I didn't have a father, I wasn't upset that I only had my mother because she had givin more that I ever could have wanted , it was her and I against the world, the two of us who did not need a man in our lives.

Now that she has Billy has changed every thing, not for bad but for good, she has fallen in love something I never thought she would let her self do.

I looked at Edward who was now sitting uncomfortably opposite me staring out the window with a pained expression on his face, it hurt me to see him like this and my insticts acted on my behalf, I had rested my hand on his before I realise what I had done, it was the heat from his hand that made me aware of my actions.

He looked atraight at me, and I could see the pain in his eyes, I knew that I would have to tell him, I wanted to tell him I wanted him to understand I needed him to understand.

"Edward.....I.."

"No Bella you don't have to I'm sorry...I didn't mean to pry..."

"Edward, listen I want to tell you I really do but not here. This isn't the right time nor place, but I promise I will tell you"

Understanding crossed his face, his eyes became lighter and the pain ceased from his expression, his posture became slightly more relaxed and he spoke, I was just getting over the round of blushes he had caused, he had dazzled me.

"Bella I will not push you, I will never push you, all in your own time"

It was so sweet, he was so sweet, and caring and amazing and wonderful and fantsatic....stop bella you sound obsessive!

Claire came over with a big plate of hot pancakes and syrup, and two hot cups off coffee.

After we had had panckaes for the second time today the conversation was flowing freely, he told me of his child hood stories, what it was like growing up as a triplet, how spoilt they were and how he wouldn't change any of it for anything. I told him about all my hospital visits, the trouble I would get into in school, the fights I would be in and he was surpirsed to hear that they were mainly all with boys

"You mean the boys would actually hit you?"

"Yea....hard at that, this one boy Eric broke my nose....."

He looked stunned hearing my stories, it was only when my phone started ringing that I relaised how dark it was getting outside, I hadn't realised we had been here all day.

_Alice calling_

"Isabella Swan where the hell are you?"

"Sorry Alice Edward and I got talking and time flew by.....and why whats wrong?"

I could hear her huffing on the phone

"It's 6:30 Bella, dinners at 8....you do know that that leaves me very little time to get you ready, Rose and I are already ready and have been waiting on you all day, we are so going to talk about this, be here within 20 minutes........good bye"

She hung up on me. I put my phone back into my poclet and dropped my head onto the table sighing as I done so. But when I heard that smooth velvety voice I instantly relaxed.

"Bella whats the matter?"

"Alice"

was all I needed to say as he was getting up and lifting my crutches, claire came over with the bill and I had reached into my bag for my purse, but Edward beat me to it. He gave claire a very hefty tip from what I could see, he obiviouly didn't understand how the dollar worked, I had to admit when I first went to london I was useless with the sterling.

When he had helped me into the car and had gotten in him self we started off towards my house, Edward finally breaking the awkward silence

"So what did Alice want?"

"To know where we were, and to say that dinner is booked for 8, she was annoyed that she has soo little time to make me look pretty...." I mocked her sweet little voice "....and wanted me home within 20 minutes."

As I said that Edward went a little faster, he looked over at me a spoke with an intentisy that would have killed me

"Bella you always look pretty" then added under his breath "You are always beautiul" it was low I didn't think I was meant to here it, but I passed no remarks as I was wondering on how Alice was going to tourcher me.

Edward noticed my uneasieness

"You really don't like it do you"

I looked at him and seen that crooked smile that I have come to love

"I don't mind a little make up, and resonalble clothes, but Alice always goes over the top when it comes to 'Bella Barbie', and she hated the fact that I was always a tom boy, it's the past few years that I willingly allow her to torchure me"

He chuckled as he heard my statement and suprised me with his next comment

"Bella, I could actually imagine you being a little tom boy"

I started to laugh

"Trust me Edward I was the biggest tom boy out there, but you know what I loved it"

We were now outside the house he had turned the car off but we stayed ther talking,

"Bella, today has being one of the most enjoyable days ever, I really like spending time with you"

I of course being me blushed, as he gave me that dazzeling smile, this time I couldn't help it I spat out

"Edward, can you stop that"

His face hardend and He sat back from me, worry taking control of his face.

He looked doubtful as he began to speak

"What , what did I do?"

I laughed and his face softend trying to discover what was so amusing

"Dazzaling me Edward, you dazzel me "

Suddenly becoming consious of my obivious blush

"I-I dazzle you"

"Frequently"

Then a little pixie like creature raced out of my front door, grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the house. I got inside and seen Jasper, Emmett, James, Jake, Rosalie and Angela all sitting watching telly. Rose the only one noticing me followed us upstairs.

EPOV

Alice had came and took her away where as I just sat there stunned, I Edward Cullen has just dazzled that brown eyed beauty that was unwillingly whisked away to be tourched. I just can't get my head around it but something I do know is that I will dazzled her more often if it means making her blush, because Bella's blushes is somehing that I simply couldn't live without.

I finally made my way out of the cramped little car towards Bella's house, Every one apart form Bella, Alice and Rosalie where watching telly. I made my way in and sat beside the empty space on the sofa.

I sat there staring at the television, but not actually paying attention to it. I just wanted to think about my life, what did I really want? How would I get it? How long would it take? But none of that mattered to me right now because the one thought that was refusing to leave my mind was who do I want? And I know who I want I want Bella. She alone is my dream, she is my future, she is my life now.

Then I heard a scream, an ear piecing scream and I knew excatly who it belonged to,,,Bella.

I couldn't get up the stairs quick enough, I didn't even stop to knock the door, Emmett and Jake where hot on my tail, I sprinted down the Hall to where the noise had came from I barged in the door to see Alice and Rosalie in stiches laughing, Bella hugging her pillow in tears and trying to esacpe from Alice and Rosalie.

Bella got up and hobbled from the bed forgetting that she had a sore anckle, she forget her crutch and made a run for me falling in the process, I quickly closed the distance and caught her befoe she hit the floor, Alice and Rosalie had stopped laughing and looked at me with an accusing look on their faces. I sat Bella up and looked at her to see her blush, I lifted her bridal atyle to the bed sat her down and left the room in silence, Emmett and Jake staring at me the whole time.

I had just ralised soemthing that changed every thing, changed my future, change my views on life and changed my feelings for Bella....I was in Love with her.

BPOV

After Alice has forced me on to the bed, she turned on me

"Where the hell where you?"

"At the hospital"

"Bella it didn't take that long to go to the hospital"

Wow she was seriousy pissed

"Well I went to see mum when I was there..."

"O how is Renee?"

"Engaged"

Rosalie and Alice just stared at me with open mouths,

"Come on guys I already told you that Billy would propose"  
"But Bella your mother is getting married"

"Well done sherlock"  
"But Bella a wedding...OMG this is going to be the most perfect wedding ever"

I really didn't want to hear about how perfect it was going to be because sooner or late we are going to have the 'dresses' talk and Alice's ideas will most likely kill me.

So I changed the subject immediately wisjing that I hadn't

"So what am I wearing?"

Alice ran to my wardrobe, and pulled out a gorgeous dress, it looked amazing something I would never have bought for my self.

"You Bella are wearing this"

She handed it to me and I felt the softness of the material.

Then she moved to small paper bag and took out a little box and I knew staright away wha it was, Alice had tackled me with this box before but never actually got the change to use the contents. Rosalie went and stood at the door whilst Alice came walking towards me.

"No Alice, No please no"

The very thought of waxing mentaly made me cringe

"Bella you need to"

"I can shave, please no"

"No Bella you are getting you r kegs waxed"

I knew there was no pint arguing, Alice got the wax strips ready, I changed into an old pair of sweats and rolled them up. Rosalie sat besid eme on the bed and talked about anything that would take my mind of it.

Alice smoothes the little strip on my leg counted in he rhead the riped it from my leg

FUCK FUCK FUCK.....it was sore

I screamed I couldn't help it, I grabbed my pillow and the tears came I looked over to see my supposidly two best friends laughing at.

Then Edward bursted through the door, he is my hero, I completely forgot about my foot and my crutches. I lept from the bed to race towards him and felt the pain in my foot, the florr was coming to meet me and then I was in Edwards arms.

Time froze, everything was silent. It was just me and him, his arms protecting me, he eyes boring into mine, my heart racing and my breathing becoming ragged. He lifted me up bridal style and sat me on the bed. Without saying a word he left.

I could see Jake and Emmett stanind at the door staring after Edward, Alice and Rosalie was staring at me.

Jake left and closed the door Alice put her hand over her heart and Roslei took my hand in hers.

And we sat there in pure silence.

**(A/N So how was that??? I think I may let Bella and Edward share a kiss in the next chapter.....what do you think??**

**Please review, they seriously do help**

**Thank you for those who review they are helpful and mean a lot!!**

**OMG New Moon...amazing...I saw it in the cinema and I want to see it again...I love it!!**

**Jake....topless...virtual drool**

**Edward.....being simply amazing.....gorgeous and so bloody sexy....virtual drool!**

**Who is your fav character??**

**Please people review..**

**x.x.x)**


	17. One way thing

**(A/N Enjoy…thank for all the reviews…they mean a lot!**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 17

**One way thing**

BPOV

I have no idea how long we sat there, I still felt so numb, when Edward was holding me my body just went numb and the fact that he just walked out had worried me. He didn't even speak once not coming into the room nor on his way out.

I was thinking about every thing that has happened over that past few weeks, my mother getting ill, Billy and Jake, Jake and Angela, The Cullen's, Edward it all of a sudden seemed to take a toll on me. I am just becoming aware that from now on my life is going to change, my family is getting bigger, I will have a step dad, and step brother, and new sister and a possible step-in law- niece, my two best friends have fallen in love, and I have an uncle.

And I am madly in Love with a certain bronze haired Greek god, that goes by the name of Edward Cullen, but how did it happen? Wasn't I supposed to know when it was happening not for it to spring up on me at the most inappropriate time?

Alice continued with waxing my legs which didn't bother me because I was too deep in thought to notice the pain. Rosalie was painting my nails.

I was the one to break the silence

"Things are different now aren't they?"

They knew what I was talking about they nodded and agreed with me, Alice looked up at me after she had finished waxing my legs

"Bella are you ok with everything?"

"Yea I'm fine; I am really excited about every thing. I know things may get tough, but I am looking forward to see what the future has in store for me"

That seemed to reassure Alice as she was up and moving around the room lightening speed.

Rosalie had finished my nails.

I went for a shower, the warm water relaxed me and I felt in a better mood when I got out.

I was walking towards my room when I could hear Alice and Rosalie talking

R- "I don't think either of them have realised"

A- "I know but they are a match made in heaven, the way they look at each other"

R- "How do we make them see how right they are for each other, do we get involved or let fate take it's course?"

I didn't give them a chance to decide, I walked in and they stopped talking.

"So what where you two old ladies gossiping about"

Alice couldn't help it

"You and Edward"

Rose hit her on the arm

"Alice" she hissed

I sat on my bed because I knew what was coming next, I just don't know if they will understand

"Bella, what took you so long today?"

I looked at Alice to Rose and began my story, they listened to it all and nodded when appropriate, when I had finished Rose asked

"So do you like him, then Edward I mean?"

She wasn't about to give up

"Yes" I answered curtly

"I mean do you really like him?"

"yes"

I said again feeling a blush appear on my cheeks

Alice spoke next

"How much do you like him?"

I realised the truth behind my words, and thinking about them made my eyes water it hurt that these feelings were only a one way thing

"Too much.." I began but could feel the traitor tear escape my eyes "...more than he likes me, but I don't see how I can help that"

**(A/N hehehehe....Twilight....Jessica and Bella's conversation!"**

I sat there with my two best friends telling me that thing will work themselves out, when I heard a low barely noticeable knock on the door, then Edward popped his head through it, I realised that I was in tears and turned to looked out the window, but not before I could hear him gasp, probably because I looked a site, hair all over the place and a big red nose, but what made me want to cry harder, was that he would never know how I feel about him, that he would never know how much I was in love with him.

His velvety voice filled the room

"Alice we were just wondering how much longer it will take you getting ready, we are starving and we were just wondering...."

Alice stood up

"O yea....sorry a few minutes....ok out you go Edward, I have to work on Bella"

With that she shooed him out the door.

She took me by the hand and helped me to the mirror, she got to work on my make-up and Rose started on my hair, they were working double speed and within 20 minutes I was finished.

The beautiful reflection I saw in the mirror was breath taking, she belonged in a portrait, it took mere seconds for it to sink in that that brown eyed beauty was in fact me.

I turned to see Alice and Rosalie looking at me admiring there work

Alice hugged me

"Isabella Swan you look absolutely stunning, and Edward will be falling at your feet before the night is out"

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

I on the other hand was mentally disagreeing, but I too was getting hungry and didn't want to fight with them.

So we headed down the stairs to the rest who were impatiently waiting.

I could hear Emmett whining

"I'm sooooooo hungry, I want food, feed me"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips when I seen the look on Emmett's face, he was just so funny.

EPOV

Emmett was getting on my nerves, between asking why I reacted like that when I left Bella's room and whining for food. So I got up and made my way to Bella's room to tell them to hurry up. That when I heard them.

Bella was telling them about her day and I listened, it's when the conversation changed and was diverted to me that I listened more eagerly

"So do you like him, then Edward I mean?"

I could hear the persistence in Rosalie's voice

"Yes" Bella answered her

"I mean do you really like him?"

"yes"

Alice spoke next

"How much do you like him?"

I had my head against her door hoping I could hear what she would say, wanting to know how she felt thinking that I would die if she felt nothing for me, as I was already in Love with her.

"Too much.." she began but then there was silence "...more than he likes me, but I don't see how I can help that"

It broke my heart to hear the pain and distress in her voice, how could she not know, had I not given myself away, was I really hiding it that well. How does she not know the power she holds over me, she has he ability to make my heart swell up three time bigger than usual. But hearing her confess that she actually has feelings for me and then saying that she doesn't think I care is just so heart breaking, I want her to know just how much I care for her, I want her to understand that I literally cannot and will not live without her, she is my everything.

I just don't know how to tell her, what if she just has small feelings for me and I tell her I am in Love with her and she runs away from me screaming and never comes back, what do I do?

I stuck my head through the door to see Bella hugging her pillow with big red puffy eyes and tear tracks down her cheeks, she looked so hurt and miserable, my heart shattered into millions of pieces when I seen how distraught she was. She turned to face the window trying to hide herself from me but I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips as her words came to mind

'more than he likes me'.

She had feelings for me, they may be small comparison to my feelings for her but they where there, there was something towards me and that alone is enough to make my mind up.

I will tell Bella how I feel.

After Alice had shooed me out of the room I came back down the stairs only to be attacked by Emmett

"Are they ready, there're ready right? And there right behind you! And we're leaving now to go eat"

His face was so hopeful and it was actually hard to say no, so I just said

"Yea two minutes and they will be down"

He went and stood by the door with his coat on, Rosalie's coat in his hand, looking as if he would run to the restaurant.

20 minutes and a lot of whining from Emmett later

Bella was standing at the bottom of the stairs laughing at Emmett, she looked ….so amazingly beautiful I had to blink to make sure that it was actually her, I never thought that she could look more beautiful but she did, in that amazing blue dress that complemented her blush perfectly, Alice was to her right looking very smug for some reason??

Rosalie was being pestered by Emmett

"Oooooh Rose---eeeeeeeeeeee, you look lovely! Now can we please go EAT!"

Emmett was seriously distressed, so we made our way to the restaurant. There was defiantly not enough room in the porsche, so Alice volunteered Bella and I to go in Jakes Chevy.

I for one had no problem with that, Bella just blushed and got in, I got to drive.

Jasper drove Alice's car and stormed away leaving Bella and I alone in that heap of du…..!

BPOV

Don't do it Bella, Don't do it…..

BLUSH

God damn blushes, why does this always happen to me. Edward was looking at me intensely and his breathing was coming short. When I looked over at him he gave me that crooked smile that I have come to love.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

Anything I wanted to answer but I knew it sounded too intense, I took a deep breath and answered

"Yea sure"

His hand started to twitch, he ran his hand through his hair then his eyes finally settled on mine.

"Before when I came into your room why where you crying?"

"…"

I couldn't talk, of all questions he asks that one, one that I couldn't possibly successfully lie to, how do I answer this? Could I get away with lying?

"Erm…happy tears, for my mother finding love"

I looked into those eyes, and knew that I hadn't fooled him, I was waiting on him to ask again but he didn't, he asked something else

"Bella, would you…..can I…….I was wondering….if maybe you ….and I …."

I really couldn't help it, he was just so adorably cute when he stuttered, I wondered what was making him so nervous.

"Edward, seriously what have you possibly got to be nervous about?"

He looked at me, and expression of dis-belief crossed his face

"Will you go on a date with me?"

WOW….he just spat it out, the giggle caught in my throat, my hands flew up to where my heart and I just let out a small gasp.

I actually can't believe this is happening, me! He had chosen me.

"…….yes…..yes…..I would love to Edward"

"What…really?"

"Yes"

I was a little more composed now.

His expression changed yet again, buit this time his eyes were filled of lust, and happiness. I was about to tell him that Alice wouldn't be happy that we hadn't left yet, but by the intensity in his eyes I knew I should just remain quiet.

"Bella, I know this isn't the right time but I was just ….I wanted to…."

He didn't have to say it, his body language was telling me what he wanted, he was leaning closer, his hand slowly coming towards mine, his eyes smouldering. I gave in, I couldn't help it I just had to know what it was like kissing Edward.

I placed my finger over his lips

"Shhhh…"

He took my hand from his lips and intertwined his fingers with mine, he placed his other hand on the back of my neck and brought me towards him, I could feel the heat of his breath on my face before I felt his lips carefully crush onto mine, after I had gotten over the initial shock I responded, he ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I granted him access.

And I kissed Edward, and Edward kissed me.

The most amazing kiss I have ever had, my heart was his whether he wanted it or not, but something inside of me was telling me that I wasn't the only one that had these feelings.

I can only hope that Edward feels them too.

**(A/N Hey….I am so sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter!!**

**Yea I'm not feeling to sure about this chapter but tell me what you think and maybe I can make the next better….hehehehe!**

**I also just remembered that Jasper, Alice and Emmett and Rosalie need payback for those little pranks Edward pulled on them back In London….Any Ideas?**

**So people please review!**

**x.x.x)**


	18. Deal or no Deal?

**(A/N Hey....I really hope you like this one......x.x.x)**

Chapter 18

**Deal or no Deal?**

EPOV

She placed her finger on my lips, the contact nearly made me pass out, but this was definitely not the right time to pass out, my hand made it's way to her finger and I intertwined our fingers, never wanting to let go, it's was too late no matter what happens my heart will forever belong to her.

We got closer and that's when it happened, we kissed, it was deep and full of lust and passion.

After we broke apart breathless, I looked at Bella who had a mad blush on her cheeks, then she suddenly started laughing, I mean really laughing...hysterically. I looked at her puzzled and she stopped looking at me and blushed again.

"May I ask what is so funny?"

"nothing...I just wasn't expecting that"

It's true I hadn't intended on that happening, I was going to work up to it. Bring her the most perfect date, and give her the time of her life. Then I would drive her home in that very nice silver Volvo that was up for rental at Alice's uncles shop, I would walk her to the door hopefully hand in hand and say goodnight, and before I left we would kiss and It would be filled with lust....but now I knew that our date would be even more perfect because I wouldn't be as nervous, yes I would still be nervous around her after all she is an angel.

Bella's phone started ringing, and I realised that we where still parked outside Bella's house, so I stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out of the drive way and used Alice's directions to the restaurant. Bella was still on the phone, Alice was shouting that loud that I could here her from the drivers seat.

"Bella where the fuck are you? Are you ok.....was there an accident...shit I'm sorry for shouting.....is everything alright? Are you all right...Is Edward alright...I will never forgive myself if you have been injured and I shouted at you, OMG Bella will you forgive me..........?"

Wow she could talk, she said all that in one go without breathing.

"Alice...I'm.....we're fine, just truck problems"

"Ok alright then....well get your fucking ass down here...Emmett is crying...I mean it literally crying"

Yep sounds like Emmett

"Yea...but you can go on ahead and order"

"No Bella, this is our first meal together in over a month"

"Ok Bye"

Alice was still shouting over the phone.

Bella hung up and looked apolitically at me

"Alice...was just..."

I smiled the smile that makes Bella blush and answered

"Yea I heard, Alice really doesn't understand the concept of not having to shout"

We laughed, and I went to turn on the radio so did Bella, our hands touched and we both looked at each other, she pulled her hand back onto her lap and I continued to put on the radio.

It was on some country channel, but it was comforting music, I wasn't really listening to it, it just eased the awkward silence in the car.

We pulled up outside the restaurant and I helped Bella out, she lifted her crutch, but then changed her mind and sat it down again.

"No Bella you need it....."

She looked up at me through her eye lashed and pouted...she actually just pouted at me, she stuck out her bottom lip and gave me puppy dog eyes......I crumbled.

"But Edward they look horrible"

I must not give in....

"No Bella you need them, your ankle will heal quicker"

She got out of the truck any way even though I reached into the cab to retrieve the crutches.

"Let's make a deal"

"Go on...."

"I will do your washing for the next week, and use my crutches until my ankle has healed. If you just don't make me use them tonight"

I looked at her, she was willing to do my washing, she must really not want those crutches. I decided to get revenge on that little pout that was driving me crazy; she must not know that that is my new weakness.

"What if I don't deal?"

"You do your own washing and I burn the evil crutches and never talk to you again"

She said this with an unbelievably evil grin

"Deal"

She instantly cheered up

"Thank you Edward"

She put her arm through mine, and she took me by surprise. If I knew this is what she was going to do I wouldn't have argued in the first place? I was still looking at her shocked when she spoke.

"Well I need some help"

And with that we went into the restaurant, where we seen Alice and Jasper sitting beside each other, holding hands and looking into each others eyes dreamily.

Rosalie was sitting looking around the room anywhere except Emmett, who was sitting at the table with tears streaming down his face, wailing

"I only want food, I don't want a new car or to win the lotto...I just want to be fed"

Every one was looking at him as if he had two heads. I looked a Rosalie who looked so grateful that we had came in, even thought her attention shifted to our looped arms. Alice was also looking her smug grin growing smugger as we walked towards them.

As soon as we were at our spot at the table, Bella let go. I felt the instant pain as her arm left mine. I didn't want her to ever let go she seen my expression and just looked into my eyes, Emmett had already called the waitress over to order his food.

I sat on the empty seat next to Bella and looked at the menu, Emmett was ordering nearly the whole menu, and then he moved onto desert.

Slowly the waitress made her way to Bella and I. Out of courtesy I let her go first, of course Bella blushed then stuttered her way through her order.

After the waitress had practically threw her at me and had managed to focus her attention to writing my order she left. Talk about being forward.

I looked to see Bella glaring after her, it made me smile, was that Jealousy?

BPOV

How dare she, flirt with him like that, so openly Grrrr...that little....slu......!

Edward looked at me and smiled probably seeing me glare after the waitress, I was throwing pitchforks at her in my mind....I am jealous.

Because she is pretty, really very pretty and gorgeous and has a very nice figure and plenty of flesh to flaunt. I had no right to be jealous, Edward and I only kissed, yes I loved him but it was probably just curiosity on his behalf.

I looked into his eyes and I felt instantly relaxed, the others where talking about something, about sorting out cars and places and hotel rooms...I wasn't really listening.

I had my hand on my lap, twiddling with a thread on my dress, I was just so nervous around Edward. What way was I meant to take that kiss; did it mean anything to him?

"Bella"

That made me jump, and every one seen it they all stared laughing, I blushed causing them to laugh harder.

"Say what?"

I asked Alice who was still waiting on an answer that I didn't have

"What about we all go on a road trip, and show the boys about also having some fun before we head back to London"

Sounded so cool but one thing that I always got excited about something that I always done as a child, and it had to be done and if she said no that little pixie will pay for it Bella style

"We have to camp out at least twice....no three times"

"No"

"Na aah"

Alice and Rosalie dis-agreed straight away, they hated it

"But guys pleaseeeeeeeeeeee.....I really really wanna go camping pleaseeeeeeeeeeee, come on please please" I was going into serious hyper mode

They looked at me

"Bella come on, that's not you any more"

Once a tom boy always a tom boy, well what is so tom boyish about camping?

It was simple really camp fire, singing, drinking, talking having fun and sleeping in tent.

The tent that is was Alice and Rosalie hate, I never actually slept in the tent, I always laid my sleeping bag out beside the fire and looked at the stars, I always loved looking at the stars.

"Please, girls it will mean a lot to me"

I pouted something that I have never done before in my life, it worked with Edward earlier, so maybe it will work again.

I gave them the best pout I could, I looked towards Edward hoping he would help me out, two seconds looking (pouting) at him and he spoke

"Yea camping sounds good, I'm up for it"

Emmett agreed, who at this stage was clutching his stomach, complaining

"Do you honestly know who long it had been since I ate last?"

Every one just looked at him he answered his own question

"Three and a half hours"

Rosalie said

"That's it?"

"Hey that is a long long time"

"Whatever"

Alice was mumbling

"Of course Edward would want to go if Bella wants to ....wait Edward...Bella"

She got a little louder

"Ha ha....yea actually camping could be pretty fun"

Rose looked at her open mouthed

"What?"

Alice winked at her the nodded towards Edward and I.

Understanding crossed Rosalie's face and she nodded.

"Yea I suppose it would be alright"

Jasper of course was already agreeing since Alice had agreed.

Then the waitress came with the food, Emmett tucked right in, stuffing his mouth, Alice and Jasper had a little private conversation causing Alice to occasionally blush.

Rosalie was eating quietly whilst Emmett was chewing loudly.

Edward sat picking through his food not actually eating anything, I could see that he leg was bouncing repeatedly, He gave up on eating and placed his hand on his knee, I switch my fork from my right hand to my left and rested my hand on his, he instantly grabbed my hand and looked up at me, I on the other hand was looking at our hands, they fitted like a jig saw puzzle, perfect together. I finally looked up as I could feel his gaze on my face.

He smiled that crooked smile and used his free hand to eat his food.

We sat holding hands under the table for the rest of the meal only letting go when we had to, I don't know why but we both tried to hide it from the others, I knew what we had was not much even though I wanted it be more but still it was private, we weren't like the others we didn't make a show of our feelings. Alice had managed to get her self onto Jaspers lap; Rosalie and Emmett where in the middle of a heavy make out session.

Edward and I just sat there in silence.

The waitress came back with the bill, the boys paid and we made our way home.

The others in the Porsche and Edward and I in the Chevy.

Once we reached my house we sat for a few minutes, and then got out. I reluctantly lifted my crutches, Edward helped me out and I sighed.

I was about to put my hand through the crutch when suddenly they disappeared

"What...."

I looked over to see Edward standing opposite me, giving me that crooked smile, which held a little smugness

"Tonight is not over yet Bella"

I remembered our deal and my mood lightened up. He took my arm and placed it in his, we made our way up to the door, and before we went it Edward came down and planted a kiss on my cheek, not saying another word he opened the door and helped me in.

I sat there on the sofa, Edward beside me with a massive blush on my face; I really wasn't expecting that, what did that mean?

Alice was on the phone, Jasper at her side.

Emmett and Rosalie disappeared, out the back I think. Angela was upstairs sleeping and Jake was sitting at the kitchen table practically pulling his hair out. I got up from my spot beside Edward and hobbled over to him.

"What's up Jake, why all the stress?"

"Angela has her hospital appointment tomarrow"

O yea...forgot about that.

Poor Jake I have no idea how he feels, how is he going to tell Billy?

"Want me to come and hold your hand?"

I giggled, he smiled and looked up at me with tears in his eyes, and I hugged him tight, getting worried. I had really grown to love him as a brother over the past month.

"Whoa Jake, what's wrong?"

He started crying into my shoulder.

Alice and Jasper left to go outside giving us some privacy; Edward went as well leaving just the two of us. We went over to the sofa.

"Bella what if I'm not good enough?"

He confused me

"Of course you are Jake, look what you have already done, you have loved Angela even thought she is...might be pregnant with another guys child, you have accepted that the child is not yours but you will love it anyway, Jake you are perfect. No other man would be good enough."

"But Bella I am 17, not even out of school, I have no job and no money, how do I support them, how do I be the guy she deserves?"

"Jake, you are the maturist 17 year old I know, you don't need a job because we will help you and you are the guy she deserves, you don't have change anything"

He looked up at me with fresh tears.

"What about dad?"

"He'll understand, he has also found love, he knows how hard it is to come by, you tell him how you feel and tell him how much you love her, he will have to understand."

We sat there for a few minutes deep in thought, yes things will be ok but they will be hard, they will be very different.

"Jake you have to accept the responsibility, things are going to change, it will be hard and at times you will want to give up but if you chose to do this you have to be in it for the long run...you get me?"

"Yes Bella, I do I know it will be hard and things will change, but I will always love her"

"Ok, well you need sleep go to bed. What time is the hospital appointment?"

"1:00"

With that he went upstairs and I heard the bed room door close. I sat back on the sofa and cried.

I don't know why but I did, I cried over everything, my mother getting ill, I cried for her happiness, I cried for Jake and Angela's love, hell I even cried for Emmett having to wait so long for food.

Alice came in and ran over to me followed by Rosalie.

"What's wrong Bells?"

"Nothing, I actually have no idea why I am crying"

We started to laugh. Then the boys came in Edward and Emmett both determined to say something.

Emmett began

"I refuse to go on a road trip in the cramped little car"

Then Edward

"Same here, not that it's too small but that it's....yellow"

Yellow? That is a strange excuse

Emmett spoke up

"I rather liked that cool jeep that was in your uncles shop Alice, how much would it be to rent it for the month?"

"If you really think that my baby is too small, go get your jeep..." she was trying to act annoyed but I knew she was happy that she could have more alone time with Jasper, but that would mean that Edward and I would feel totally left out if we had to travel with Alice and Jasper.

Alice continued "....O I'll ring my uncle in the morning and I'll tell him who you are then you will get it for free"

Edward chose to step in

"And I really really like the Silver Volvo....."

"Ok so Emmett want's the jeep for him and Rose and Edward wants the Volvo for him and Bella"

She got up and raced for the phone, ringing her uncle.

Two minutes later she had it all sorted.

I was with Edward what? He hadn't objected it when Alice spoke up not that she would listen to him even if he did.

He came and sat on the sofa beside me.

I noticed the blanket over the back and pulled it down as I was getting cold, It was quite small so Edward moved over closer to me, he lifted my legs and laid the across his, he fixed the blanket so it covered the both of us.

To every one else it look normal enough, only Edward and I knew that we were secretly holding hands under the blanket.

He was tracing gentle circles and I was just blissfully happy that he was here.

Yep....It's defiantly Love!

**(A/N Hey hey....how was it?**

**Bella and Edward secret love??.....it's just for now...I haven't decided how I want this story to go, but it will most likely end up with them living happily ever after....or maybe....it will end and I'll write a sequel...well it's up to yhuu!**

**Any Ideas?**

**O yea.....do we want Angela to be pregnant?**

**Maybe a shotgun wedding for her and Jake?**

**Ideas welcome....please review**

**x.x.x)**


	19. Memories

**(A/N Hehehehe...another instalment.... a little bit of emotion in this chapter hope you like...**

**As I always forget to put disclaimers on and remembered this time here we go:**

**I do not, have not and will not ever own twilight......:( Ok so I understand that some people find it hard reading if the text is centred….so this is the new layout!**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 19

**Memories**

EPOV

Bella and I had been sitting on the sofa for a while now, every now and then I could feel myself moving closer to her, she was nearly sitting on my lap...one little move to the right and she would be there. I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms, for us to never be parted, but I knew that there was no way on this earth she could ever love me as I loved her, not that she would love me at all. What ever this is that we have, the holding hands and that one big kiss I like it, more than I should but as I use Bella's words 'I don't know how I can help that'.

It still hurts for to think about the clear distress that was in her voice. It sounded as if she where hurting deep inside, does she feel the same? Should I tell her? And possibly risk the chance of her laughing at me breaking my heart and running from me.

I had went into my own little world and a quick barely noticeable kiss on the cheek from Bella brought me back, it happened so fast I was beginning to wonder if she had done it at all, but the smug smile on her face let me know that it did happen.

Why was her smile smug? Because she had kissed me with, the others sitting across the room, she had done it and got away with no one noticing.

What did that mean? Did she not want anyone to know? Was this just a little bit of fun for her?

But then I remembered her words and I knew there was more to it.......we needed to talk.

BPOV

He was sitting staring at the television, barely blinking and I knew that he wasn't really here, what ever it was that he was thinking made him look deep in thought, and also made look incredibly sexy, I seen his cheek and felt the urge to kiss it, I wanted to know what his skin felt like against my lips, so I counted to three plucked up the courage and after making sure that no-one saw me I kissed him so fast on the cheek I don't think that he even saw me move, he looked at me with a stunned expression. He looked into my eyes and what ever he seen must have reassured him as his grip on my hand tightened.

I felt as if I was dreaming, I was sitting with my best friends together the way we should be, they have their boyfriends who they are deeply in Love with, and I was sitting holding the hand of an angel, not knowing what the next step if there was any was going to be.

But what did know was that we needed to talk.

AlicePOV

They were so cute, earlier in the restaurant they sat and tried to look at each other, but their eyes kept meeting, then it would take them a few minutes to look away, Bella blushed that much through dinner I was almost certain that I was missing out on something.

Whether they knew it or not this road trip will get them to notice that they are in love, this road trip will be the making of their life long love.

They are so perfect for each other in every sense it is actually quite annoying that they haven't got together, they are soul mates and don't even know it.

Jasper knows I want to set them up but advised me that Edward will eventually give into his feelings, Jasper told me about how stubborn Edward was when it came to his emotions.

So I decided that I wouldn't intervene....too much, they still needed a little push in the right direction, and I just so happen to be the right person to do that.

I looked over to see them so close, Bella was nearly sitting on his knee, she was laying back on the sofa, propping her head up, Edward was leaning into her and they where deep in conversation, they where whispering so that meant that I couldn't hear what was being said....I hate not knowing things...I need a distraction.

It was as if Jasper could sense my anxiety he pulled my lips to his and kissed me so passionalty making me forget everything that was happening around me.

BPOV

I knew we were going to do this now, it was the right time, he needed to know and I knew he wanted to know but was too much of a gentle man to ask again, he had moved closer to me so we could talk better, without the others hearing.

"Edward, I think now may be the right time"

He instantly caught on to what I was saying, his green eyes were boring into mine, he gave me a little smile and spoke

"Bella, only if you want to, you don't have to explain your reasons for me, I'll understand,"

He was so god damn irrestable, has he any idea how much I want to kiss him right now?

"I want to tell you, I want you to know, I want you to know...me"

God did I just say that, I mean what does he think about that, that was way too heavy

"Really, you really want to talk about this with me?"

He looked astonished, well would it hurt?

"Yea I do, Edward when I am with you I feel as if I can talk about almost anything, you make it so much easier"

His answering smile was dazzling.

"Bella, you amaze me?"

He just blurted out causing me to blush.

I continued to talk

"Ok as you know I don't have a father, well I do have one but I don't know him. All I know is that he 'loved my mother' but as soon as he discovered she was pregnant he fled, leaving her on her own. She managed for a while but things got hard. She went to her parents but they dis-owned her said they didn't want anything to do with her or her child. She came here to forks to escape it all; she got a job and met Mary Hale, Alice and Rosalie's mother. They became great friends and Mary helped her through the pregnancy.

Then along came me...."

Every time I thought about what my mother went through it made me cry, she gave up her life for me. Her chance at happiness with a man that she thought she loved, she would still have her parents or she could have went to college and got her self her dream job, but she didn't she kept me, and loved me.

Edward brought his thumb to my face and wiped away the few small tears that had escaped my eyes. He held my hand tighter and looked deeper into my eyes, so I continued.

"As I was growing up I noticed that people treated my mother differently, they would look at her funny and whisper, but my mother was proud of me, she never let them know that they got to her, but when we got home she would cry, she would try and hide it from me but I knew she was sad.

As I went through school I noticed that all the other children had daddies who loved them and spoiled them, I never had that but I never asked my mother about it, I knew there was a reason."

Edward looked as if he could actually cry; I gave him a little smile and went on

"When I got older about 10 or 11, I started to fight back, The other girls my age would tease me saying that they had cool daddies, and say to me 'you don't have a daddy, he didn't like you so he ran away' yes it hurt but I would never tell my mother as I knew it would hurt her. So I took it. They would always have little snide remarks but I didn't listen.

When I turned 16, my mother told me about everything, she told me how her and my father met, fell in love and then she told me about Charlie, running when he heard her good news. She told me how alone she felt and how she thought she couldn't cope, she told me that I saved her, I was the reason why she got her self together."

Another few tears escaped as I though about how brave my mother was, she really was my hero.

Edward was still looking at me, I glanced around the room to see that every one else was sleeping, they all looked so peaceful and content. I looked back at Edward.

"It was after that when they kids got nastier, boys calling my mother a 'tramp' and 'slut' saying that she probably didn't even know who my father was, what made me so angry was that I knew the reason, I knew she was so brave and the though of those little.....ass holes saying bad things about her made me snap, One day this boy Eric, who hand long messy hair and greasy skin came up to me and grabbed my ass asking me 'Bella you following your mothers footsteps, how much are you for a night' that done it, I just turned and hit him, and again and again, until he was hitting back, we were rolling on the ground hitting each other, I broke his cheek bone, he broke my nose. I got suspended for it but it was worth it, he would never again say anything bad about my mother because if he did he knew what he would get"

I could feel my anger after all these years that was four years ago and things have changed.

Edward looked so angry, he ran his hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose, and he took a few deep breaths. I broke our hands apart for the first time since he sat beside me, I placed it on his cheek and he calmed down, I waited until he looked me in the eye

"Edward, you have to understand that no-one was going to get away with it, I didn't care who it was they would never dis respect my mother, they had no idea what she went through"

He looked at me

"Bella you have been through so much, you and your mother are so brave. Not many children would ever survive something like that; you really are one of a kind. You are simply amazing and I don't ....."

He stopped and looked down, I didn't push him. I brought my hand down from his cheek and rested it along with my other one on top of the blanket on my lap.

"Bella, what else happened?"

He was genuinely curious

"After that things calmed down, people knew not to cross me, Alice and Rosalie where always there for me. I got older and wiser, I made my decision to go to college and make my self a life that my mother never had the chance to do."

That's it that was my story, he knew it all, and why I protected those I could, why it meant so much to me. Why what Angela was going through hit so close to home, why I knew I would help her all the way.

He slowly started to put everything together

"That's why you stood up to Mr. Webber"

"Exactly"

"And to that guy that hit James"

"Yup"

I wasn't proud of the fact that I would get into fights, I knew it wasn't lady like but honestly what else could I do?

There was a comfortable silence between us.

"My story is nothing compared to yours, I had an easy life got what I wanted when I wanted. Had everything I could wish for and I was happy"

I knew he felt insignificant compare to me but he had no reason to he was much more interesting than I could ever be.

We talked a little while longer, my eyes started to close and my body was truly exhausted. I looked to see Edward yawning. We both needed sleep.

I took his hand and pulled him down beside me, he lay down and pulled me on top of him, I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat, he fitted the blanket around us, and placed his hands around my waist resting them on the small of my back, and he planted a small kiss on my head, I was to tired to ask what it was for, I drifted of into a deep and amazing sleep. Dreaming about Edward.

**(A/N Hey ...I seriously hope you liked it....I know it was shorter than the rest but hey they can't all be long.**

**I wanted every one to understand why Bella is so protective, why she finds it hard to understand why people like her as she was the weird child.**

**Edward and Bella still haven't really gotten over that kiss they both have questions, but they are both afraid, they don't want to risk loosing each other they feel as if they say something wrong it could end it all........**

**So any ideas or questions you know what to do....REVIEW!!**

**Thank you!**

**x.x.x)**


	20. Fall on me

**(A/N Hey, thank you for all the cool reviews……hope you like this one**

**I do not own Twilight….but I do own a dog!!**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 20

**Fall on me**

EPOV

I woke up to see a slightly embarrassed Bella; she had a small blush on her cheeks. She was still lying on top of me but she was using her hands to prop herself up, we just lay there looking at each other, I wanted to ask her something, something that would possibly be the make or break of this thing we have, but I just didn't have the courage to ask her.

It was as if she read my mind, as she got up and gave me space to sit myself up, she looked at me through her hair which had fallen down covering her face, reflex reaction I brushed it out of her face causing another blush.

Without thinking I lifted her hand in mine and held it tightly, her blush deepened.

I really didn't know what to do, I wanted so badly to make her mine, to claim her as my own and let every other man in the world know that she is off limits, but how do you do it? How do you tell a girl that you barely know, but at the same time feel as if you have known her your whole life that you are in love with her, that you want to spend the rest of your life with her and make her as happy as she could possibly be.

I want to let her know exactly how I feel, but I am afraid she won't feel the same, I mean how could you possibly fall in love that quick, isn't there some signs that you notice something to tell you that it is happening….No, it just creeps up on you and scares the bloody hell out of you, then leaves you with all these feelings and emotions and you have no idea what to do.

Bella was sitting right in front of me looking deep into my eyes as if she can see into my soul, not realising what effect she has on me, she is sitting there looking incredibly gorgeous and I'm here fighting with myself, I'm starting to act like Emmett, he always fights with himself. She started to look worried…..well DUHH Edward your sitting in front of her looking like an imbecile what do expect!

Then I could hear Alice get up

"Ouch my back…….O the agony….the irony….the pain"

Bella started to giggle, such a care free sound, music to my ears, she sounded so free and light as if she hasn't got any problems in the world, I wish I could feel the same.

Alice came plodding over to us, but neither of us made attempt to hide the fact that we were holding hands. I definitely wasn't going to pull away, it's up to her, it will always be up to her.

BPOV

After I had tore myself from his chest and managed to sit beside him without jumping on him, I looked into his eyes, big mistake once you look into Edwards eyes he unknowingly makes you fall in love with him all over again, He took my hand in his and I was in my own personal heaven, just the two of us together….well not together although what I would give to be able to call Edward my boyfriend, how happy we could be and maybe one day we would get married and maybe….WOW…..seriously Bella he probably doesn't if see what this thing is the same way as you, it may be just some friendly thing, where you have the most passionate kiss of your life and hold hands in secret…stop jumping to conclusions.

He just sat there staring back at me, I wanted to kiss him again his lips where parted slightly and I could feel his breath on my face, I started to panic because I knew that if we didn't move or speak soon I was going to glue my lips to his and most likely scare him away he would run away screaming 'SHE MOUTH RAPED ME' then I got really worried what if he didn't even want to kiss me again.

Then I could hear my best friend get up, O how much I love her right now…

"Ouch my back…….O the agony….the irony….the pain"

Alice was used to sleeping in the most luxurious bed money could buy, so sleeping in the arms of her boyfriend in an old uncomfortable arm chair was bound to have some effect on her.

I giggled not being able to hold it in; I was so relieved that she had disturbed my worrying session and very close full scale panic attack.

She started to walk towards us, I had forgotten about Edwards hand until his grip tightened on mine and that's when I realised that we were still holding hands, neither of us trying to hide, my smile spread over my face not being able to hide my excitement….what the hell did this mean?

Alice walked up to us, looked at our close proximity yawned and walked towards the kitchen mumbling

"Stupid happy people, sitting there all happy with big faces and excited…..easily to know that they had the good spot….."

This Alice was very rare usually she was in hyper mode in the mornings first up, first dressed and ready to go……normally I was the one that would grumble be a total non morning person.

Then I could hear some one coming down the stairs, it was Angela, excitement clear on her face then it clicked what was happening to-day…the hospital!

I dropped Edwards hand…and ran….more like hobbled over to Angela and hugged her so tightly, I was squealing which managed to wake, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

I turned around with a big smile on my face only to see that Edward was gone, the space on the sofa which he was sitting in was now empty……making a big gap in my heart, I couldn't believe how I was feeling right now, I wanted him close always by my side, to never feel this pain again.

"Wow wow, Bella Be careful she's fragile"

Jake came down the stairs with a smile matching Angela's I knew in that instant that these two people where made for each other, they were absolutely perfect, I would go as far as to say that they were soul mates.

"Jake, it was just a hug"

"Well she was to rough"

"Hey I can hug my sister when ever I want to"

That stunned Jake, I knew he didn't now how much Angela had grown on me; he didn't know that I would love to have someone so brave and caring as a sister. He shut up and looked at Angela, who was standing with a blush, something was up. They were both speechless, there was something they weren't telling me but I will push for details…just not right now because I have to run….

"Bella Barbie"

Alice came running towards me, she must have had her morning coffee…she was full of life not the same Alice I had seen 10 minutes ago.

I ran out through the front door, forgetting about my ankle but I didn't care I had to get away from her, I was expecting the porch to end so abruptly and the steps to come so soon I hadn't time to stop, so I done what is quite common for me…I fell!

"….stupid little pixie……."

Then I heard it, that amazing chuckle that could only come from one person. I opened my eyes to see him lying under me….awwwh that was why I hadn't felt the ground, I had fell on Edward.

BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH

Right on queue….I just dropped my head onto his chest totally defeated, but he didn't push me off, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head and whispered 'such a clumsy angel'

It was so low I don't think I was meant to hear it, but that didn't stop me from blushing, I was so glad that he could see me.

Then I heard a gasp from behind me, I sat up with Edwards Help to see every one standing looking at us, queue another blush.

Alice was standing with a smug look on her face. Edward helped me up off my feet and let me lean on him until we reached the house where Alice and Rosalie grabbed an arm each and took me to my room.

I wasn't in the room until I could here

"Omg what the hell why didn't you tell us?"

They both said together, I hated it when they done that even though they couldn't help it, they always blamed it on the 'twin' thing.

"Tell you what?"

"You and Edward?"

They where shouting, I'm not surprised the whole house could hear them,

"It's nothing, I just fell on him"

"It didn't look like nothing"

So annoying

"Please stop that"

They looked at each other and Alice continued

"Bella you need to tell us every thing?"

I feel a deal coming on

"I'll make a deal I'll tell you all if I avoid getting Bella Barbied for the rest of the summer"

Alice was so shocked

"You mean you won't let us…."

"Nope" and I popped the 'p'

They looked at each other and I really thought that they would deal, until they jumped up and grabbed the, make up bag that was sitting on the bottom of the bed.

"No Deal"

Then they attacked me with make-up, hair brushes and other things I have never seen before. Then they stuck me in the bathroom with an outfit that for once I was more than happy to wear, my old skinny jeans, blue blouse and converse. Then I got suspicious, here they have me wearing my beloved clothes when they have the chance to dress me up.

I went out to see that my room was back to normal all traces of a make-over gone. I fixed myself up in front of the mirror and went down to the kitchen. Alice was standing at the door with Jasper by her side.

"Bells, we're going to pick up the jeep and the shiny one"

Alice was kinda useless when it came to cars, but I nearly died when I heard him behind me.

"A Volvo Alice, the shiny one is the Volvo"

I jumped back and stood on his toes causing every one to laugh, I turned to him and playfully smacked his chest, he pretended to look hurt and the two of us got lost in our own little laughing fest.

That is until I heard someone clear his throat, I looked behind Edward to see James, instead of him have a smile plastered on his face he looked angry, and he was staring at Edward, well more like glaring at Edward.

That annoyed me; Edward brushed his finger along my cheek bone before he left. He looked hesitant and doubtful but I said

"Don't worry I think I can manage without falling until you come back"

He gave me my crooked smile; yes I called it my smile because I have only ever seen him use it when he's with me.

They all drove of listening to some crazy upbeat tune on Alice's radio.

Leaving me with James….let the war begin.

"James what is your problem?"

Hid balled his hands into fists…this was going to be interesting.

EPOV

Big mistake, very big big mistake….

I was on the phone to my mother, as I missed her very much. She wanted to know how things were going and if I had seen much of forks, I told her that things where busy and that Bella's mother had gotten engaged and I knew that she was genuinely happy for her.

My mother knew me back to front and knew I was hiding something from her, so she pushed for details. I went into the kitchen so no-one would hear me.

"Edward you can tell me dear, you always told me every thing"

"You wouldn't understand mom"

I knew she would but I didn't want to admit what had happened, I was always told to be careful to not fall in love with the wring person, to always think about what I want in life before I made any decisions.

"It's that girl isn't it, its Bella"

How did she know is it that obvious?

"H-how did you know?"

"You were mumbling Edward, and you said her name"

I did? That was always a big problem with me; I tend to say what is on my mind out loud. . . God I hope I haven't done it around Bella.

"Yes. It is she is amazing I really like her, she is like no other I have ever met kind caring and mature…."

I was waiting in her to say something, but the other end was silent after I had asked her if she was still there she answered

"Omg Edward you are in Love with her"

"No…no….why did you say that?"

"Edward you can't fool me, I always know plus I know what if feels like to fall in love, I know love at first sight is possible but Edward be careful, not every time you think you love someone will be the real deal."

I knew what she was getting at she always told us that she wanted us to respect out partners, never pressuring them into anything always telling us that a gentle man would always let the woman chose, let the woman decide when the time was right.

"Whoa mum slow down…..I've only figured out I love her….I mean I haven't even told her……it's not….physical"

"Ok Edward, I trust you but remember be careful, I have to go your fathers just home"

I said my goodbyes and hung up, I turned to see James standing in front of me, crap how much did he hear?

"In Love with Bella eh?"

O crap…..what do I say?

"Yes"

No Edward this is where you lie and safe you life, but I need to sort this out

"Well I'm tellin ye now boy, if you ever break er heart I will break your face…that will just be the start….just remember I'm watchin ye"

O crap….well that went well.

I walked in to see Alice standing at the door telling Bella we were going to pick up the car s from her uncles.

"Bells, we're going to pick up the jeep and the shiny one"

Will she ever learn?

"A Volvo Alice, the shiny one is the Volvo"

I was now standing behind Bella who when she heard my voice jumped back landing on my toes, every one burst out laughing.

She turned around to face me and hit me on the chest, I fake hurt and we both stared to laugh, forgetting every one around us…maybe I won't be so hard asking her that question after all.

I heard James behind me I didn't dare to look at him because I knew what I saw would scare the crap out of me so I just lifted my hand and brushed my finger across Bella's cheek bone making her blush just what I need before I am separated from her. That's when it dawned on me I would have to leave her behind and it actually hurt.

She must have seen the look on my face and said

"Don't worry I think I can manage without falling until you come back"

That made me smile again, so I left with the others leaving Bella behind with her uncle, he will probably try and turn her against me when I'm gone.

Alice turned on the radio but I was deep in thought that I didn't even hear it.

**(A/N Oooooh so what is James's problem? Hope you liked………**

**Please review they mean so much…… **

**x.x.x)**


	21. The Uncle Rule Book

**(A/N Hey.....here we go...I really need you to review at the end of this chapter...as I need you wonderful amazing awesome people to help me out...so please read and review.....x.x.x)**

Chapter 21

**The Uncle Rule book!**

BPOV

"Ha that was quite good for a first timer!"

He said this proudly, where as I was still so confused by what was happening, James had been so rude towards Edward which came out of know where, and then he is all happy and proud after Edward leaves. And I thought girls had serious unpredictable mood swings.

"James, care to explain"

He looked at me through the big grin that was now plastered on his face, he sat at the kitchen table with a mug of tea, and nodded for me to join him, I was still standing at the window with my arms crossed,

"Bella I am merely filling my role as an uncle, it is my duty to give Edward the 'if-you-break-her-heart-or-hurt-her-in-any-way-I-will-kill-you-treatment, if there was a rule book for uncles that would definitely be up there in the top 10."

James accent was starting to change, it was barely noticeable, his words where changing, he was saying the words properly instead of saying 'ye' he has started to say 'you', it took me a while to figure out that 'aye' actually meant 'yes', Also his accent is becoming a little more American, and less Irish. But his drinking habits definitely haven't been affected.

I can see where he is coming from after all I am his only niece, and he should feel protective of me, but he has got this all wrong,

"James Edward is not my boyfriend, we are just good friends"

"Yea Bella, keep telling yourself that next thing you will try telling me that you aren't in love with him"

Ok so he deserves more credit that I give him, he is very observant,

"James, I am not in love with Edward, I love him as a friend, just the same as Emmett and Jasper"

He looked at me not believing a word I was saying

"Ok so you flirt with Emmett and Jasper as well? Not too sure Alice and Rosalie would like that very much"

O My God....men!

"James I have not been flirting with Edward"

He started laughing at me,

"Bella your blush tells me other wise"

"...stupid blushes, always letting me down......"

"Bella, its ok you know? It's not a crime to fall in love"

Little does he know, how would he feel if he fell in love with someone that could never feel the same, that would never know because he didn't have the courage to tell her, well I would never be able to tell Edward, I would just stand there and stutter then blush.

"Yes it is, it should be made a crime, love should be made illegal, it's not fair to fall in love with someone that doesn't feel the same, that could never feel the same."

"How do you know he doesn't feel the same?"

I don't....

"I just do, I mean James what is there to love about me?"

That done it he sat down his mug, and looked at me then he pouted...he actually pouted I can't believe that me uncle just pouted at me....O wait I pouted for Edward, Hehehehe...maybe this is where I get it from.

"Bella, please listen. You and Edward have a chemistry that should be made illegal, hell you make me feel uncomfortable being in the same room as you; there is so much tension between you. You constantly find ways that to be close to each other even when you don't realise it, you always steal little glimpses at the other when there not looking, you blush every time your eyes meets Edwards, when he see's you his smile could light up the world. He is so protective of you, that night at the club I could see he wanted to step in and help you only Alice said you could handle it, he took you to the hospital, he drove you to the restaurant, you shared the sofa last night, you slept on top of him, he had his arms wrapped so tightly around your waist I thought he would snap you in half......bottom line you two are soul mates"

That was the first time I have actually heard James talk more than a few sentences, never before has he said as much as that in one go, such touching words. Reality struck me, he was right I have being doing all in my power to be close to Edward; I hated being away from him. I hated it when I couldn't be near him, feel the heat radiating from his body.

"James, he doesn't want anything more"

"How do you know Bella? Have you asked him? Have you told him how you feel?"

"No"

"Well Bella, if you really love him you better tell him before it's too late, life is cruel Bella, take your chance when you have it"

His words were so wise and sensible, it really showed me that there is a side to James that I have yet to discover, but something is telling me not to ask about.

"Did you get hit with a maturity stick this morning?"

I accidentally said aloud, Edward is taking up so much of my mind I can't keep anything in, he pushes every thing out.

"Funny .........Bella, just listen to me, your young you have your whole life in front of you. Take what ever opportunity comes your way you never know what could happen, don't risk not having the chance to live your life Bella, not everyone gets second chances"

I couldn't say anything more, I went silent then so did James, I looked at him and all I wanted to do was break the awkward silence that had just came about.

He got there first

"Sooo......?"

"Yea....I think I'm going to go lie out in the sun for a while"

"Yea, I'm going to do a spot of shopping, need new clothes"

He got up and walked out, I was still left there thinking, James was right, I have to live my life, may that be with Edward are without Edward. If he didn't feel the same I would eventually learn to cope with the pain.

I went to get my book, Wuthering heights, I loved this book every time I read it I get lost in it, it never fails to capture my imagination.

I brought my blanket out the back and laid it down, I lay back letting my hair fan out and brought the book above my face, after only a few minutes my eyes started to close, so I let them close deciding that a few minutes sleep wouldn't do me any harm.

Why was I wet?

Why am I cold?

Why am I in Edwards's arms?

I opened my eyes only to be met by Edwards, I was shaking and was so cold that Edwards skin felt as if it was burning me, but he was so warm and I pulled myself closer, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, I nearly closed my eyes again until I heard laughter, I looked over to see Emmett barely standing, Alice was doubled over trying to breath, Rosalie was smirking and Jasper just looked smug.

Alice seen my confused expression

"O no go on ahead Bella, just you get all comfy and snuggle up with Edward. Just ignore the rest of us."

She tried being serious but failed miserably.

I looked at my situation and realised that I was holding on to Edward for dear life, so I loosened my arms but Edward still held tight, I looked at him and his face was a face of pain. I sat up and looked at him.

"Edward you ok"

He looked up at me and put a smile on his face, but it was wrong it didn't reach his eyes, it wasn't my smile. He nodded, but I didn't question him further. Alice came over and squeezed between me and Edward after he reluctantly took his arms from around me.

"Bella how did you not feel that rain?"

"What rain?"

"O that rain that just soaked you"

I looked out the window to see that the sun was gone, hidden behind rain clouds. How the hell did I sleep through that?

"O I was tired"

That got another round of laughter from Emmett

"Shut up bear boy!"

He looked at me

"O well if that's the way this is going, make me alcoho!"

I couldn't help it but I started laughing with him, I loved him I really did, he was like the big funny but yet serious big brother that I never had, apart from Jake but he's younger than me.

Rosalie spoke

"Bella we have to go home tonight, our parents are complaining that they aren't getting to spend enough time with us"

I had just remembered that I had to cook dinner for James, Jake and Angela as well as myself.

"Is Emmett, Jasper and Edward going or do they want to stay here for dinner?"

Alice's smile grew even wider

"That is perfect, mum and dad just want to spend time with us, so the boy's will be on their own"

Ok it's settled. Alice and Rosalie left and that left me with a house full of boys, as Angela and Jake aren't home yet.

I headed out to the kitchen to see what I have to cook; I didn't have to ask Emmett what he wanted as I knew that he would eat anything.

I was looking in the fridge when I could hear someone breathing heavily behind me; I turned around only to find myself inches away from Edwards's lips......those warm delicious inviting lips...........

**(A/N Hey....sorry it's short, but to be honest I didn't know what to write...I want to get Bella and Edward together but I don't want it to happen too quick...I think I need to work up to it......?**

**Maybe a little quality time alone making dinner could speed things up........what would be the best dinner for them to cook together....something romantic?**

**Please I am useless with food....so I really need an idea!!**

**Thank you....x.x.x)**


	22. Pizza

**(A/N Hey hey….thank you so much to ****oOPriOo****who gave me the idea for this chapter!!**

**I really hope you like it…please review!**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 22

**Pizza!**

BPOV

We were so close, too close but some how I managed to find a small slip of strength that was hidden some where deep deep down but I managed to pull away and look back into the fridge.

I saw the perfect ingredients to something that no-one could turn down…pizza!

I started to get all the ingredients out trying to take my mind of the delicious looking God behind me with the scrumptious lips as I am happy to say I have tasted them and let me tell you that nothing in this world will ever taste as good them….!

"So Bella I can see from your ingredients that we are making pizza"

We …he said we….maybe he wants to spend time with me, alone how amazing!

"Yup" *popping the p*

So** we** got to work and had everything ready until it came to the cheese I noticed that this brand of grated cheese was my favourite, so I grabbed a handful and started eating it out of my hand, as Edward was putting the finishing touches to the pizza. I was really enjoying my cheese until I got distracted, my distraction?

Edward was standing exactly three inches from me, with his finger coming towards my lips, first I thought he was going to tell me to shut up but I wasn't talking, or maybe I was chewing too loud?...that is embarrassing.

I thought that was bad…..well when he lifted his finger from my lips with a chuck of cheese on it…it got worse. I knew by the heat in my face that I was blushing, but my body was wrestling with my self control, and from the way Edward was using the counter to hold himself in place, I can guess that he was too.

I wanted so badly to just lean a fraction of an inch closer, to close the small but big distance between us; unless Edward and I were touching the distance was too much.

As if he was a mind reader he let go of the work top, and took a step towards me. His face went from looking doubtful to almost as if he was in pain. He brought his hand to the back of my neck and held it there securely, I couldn't help myself, I put both my hands on his chest and I could feel his heart race, both our breathe came ragged, my heart as well as his was now pounding in my chance, it's reactions like these that make me think he feels the same.

EPOV

She looked so beautiful with that blush on her face, a blush that I caused I was so happy that I could do that. She looked so longing and I think I knew why, all I wanted was to kiss her, feel her amazing warm soft lips upon mine once again. So I took the first step hoping she would meet me half way, I step towards her placing my hand securely around her neck, I was holding on for dear life, my anxiety instantly disappeared when my skin felt hers. As I was so desperately hoping, she place her hands on my chest and again like the last time she done that my heart sped up, her eyes were looking at her hands on my chest, and slowly there came a smile and I'm guessing it was because she could feel the beating of my heart, slowly her eyes made there way up my chest and into my eyes, what she seen there made her eyes glaze over, then it was happening in slow motion, I was bringing my free hand from my side and fitting it perfectly around her waist, so my hand was resting on the small of her back, she started moving her hands upwards, she didn't life them off my chest, she slid them up to my neck and the feeling of her skin against mine was pure bliss. She stopped when her hands were tightly gripped around my neck and from that I knew that we both desperately wanted this, I knew that she felt the same, she cared for me as much as I cared for her.

I could see that she was on her tip toes, and she was wobbling. I of all people knew her balance wasn't good so, I lifted her by the waist spun us around so the she was sitting on the work top beside the pizza. She looked shocked then a small smile appeared on her lips, then without warning her legs were wrapped around my waist, I took that as a very very good sign, I took my hands from her waist and as I done this her expression became pained, I quickly placed my hands on her face cupping her cheeks, I didn't want her thinking that I didn't want this because trust me I WANTED this.

That was all it took to return her smile, we moved closer. Her hands finding there way to the back of my neck again, this is it this is going to happen, I brought my face so close to hers that when I moved a little closer our fore heads where touching, as I place my fore head against hers she gasped, and her hands tightened around my neck, there is something I want to say before we do this, if I want her to know how I feel

"Bella, I don't think that I could ever be parted from you, today was so hard being away from you, can you promise me something?"

She whispered her answer, her eyes still glazed over

"Anything"

Now or never

"That you will spend a full 24 hours with just me, all alone just the two of us"

BPOV

"That you will spend a full 24 hours with just me, all alone just the two of us"

Did he really want to spend time with me, of course I could never turn an offer like that down, but I had this feeling that I needed to sneeze…..damn rain….please don't let me sneeze. The feeling went away so I was safe to answer.

"Yes, I would love to spend time with you………….alone"

That was all it took to bring us together, our lips were touching, and I could feel his lips part, but I had to push him away, I hastily took my hands from around his neck and pushed him as far away from me as possible, I hadn't noticed that I pushed him as hard, but he stumbled into the table then fell into a chair which fell, and the impact of Edward hitting the table sent the fruit bowl tumbling off shattering into pieces, then came the SNEEZE….ACHOOOOO!

I looked at the damage I had caused, I seen a very stunned Edward lying on the floor beside the chair.

Emmett was standing at the door laughing, Jasper was at his side also laughing really hard, both of them where crying…James was just assessing the whole situation, looking between Edward and I…I didn't want him thinking the worst….

"Sneeze"

Was all I said causing Emmett and Jasper to laugh even harder, Emmet was finally able to talk

"A sneeze, Bella remind me never to be around you when you sneeze, you could cause a fatal accident"

They all turned around and walked back to the sitting room, Edward had started to get himself off the floor and I was just so embarrassed. I jumped off the counter and headed for the door, all I wanted to do was go to my room and hide; I was just walking through the middle of the sitting room making my way to the stairs, when I could here Edward behind me

"Bella wait"

I walked on, I didn't want to see the look on his face, the though of him laughing at me would hurt too much even thought he wasn't laughing in the kitchen but that could have been because of the shock. He got closer to me……damn his long but extremely attractive legs!

He got closer and gently grabbed my arm, I turned around to be met by his lips, he took me into his arms, right there in front of his brothers and my uncle, I could hear Emmett say something but I didn't make it out as Edward was tracing my bottom lip with his tongue, what ever self control I had had before in the kitchen was now long gone, I gave in I granted him access, I could feel everything in this kiss, the passion, the longing and the lust but most of all I felt love, I wanted us to be like this forever, to be together for ever.

When we broke apart I was amazed, never before have I ever been kissed like that, we stood there, just looking into each others eyes, I didn't want to move and neither did he, maybe Edward does feel the same about me as I do him, that kiss certainly proved it, but could it be possible. That Edward Cullen loves me?

I heard some one clear his throat and I knew who it was, I looked around to see Emmett standing mouth open, eyes wide, Jasper with the smuggest of smug smiles on his lips with phone in hand, then there was James, who looked uneasy. I thought he would be giving Edward more of the 'treatment' as he referred to it earlier, but he didn't.

"Please refine from doing that in front of me, seriously please. No uncle should ever have to see some young bloke attack his only niece with his tongue!"

He walked off towards shouting back…

"I'll put the pizza in the oven should I?"

I totally forgot about the pizza.

Edward and I hadn't moved, but my legs were getting tired, I suddenly found confidence that I never had before, I knew from that kiss that Edward felt the same; I grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the stairs and towards my room. When we were both inside we looked at each other and busted out laughing. He took me and pulled me onto the bed with him, we just lay their wrapped up in each others arms, talking about anything. I felt so comfortable around him now, he still made me nervous but I don't think I'll ever get rid off that.

I never wanted to get up but when I heard clapping and cheers coming from down stairs I got curious and got off the bed to go down, I was standing at the door when Edward got up and spoke

"Curiosity killed the cat"

"No Edward, stupidity killed the cat"

So we walked slowly down the stairs, I had all those nerves back again, I mean what do we do now after we made that little large public display of affection. Does he want more? What are the others thinking?

I walked in to see Jake and Angela, the smile on her face said it all.

I ran towards her arms open.

"Bella I'm pregnant"

"OMG that is awesome, we gotta go shopping"

I was holding her so tight that she was gasping for air by time I let go; Jake was at her side in seconds.

"Ang you ok?"

"Bella be gentle, there's a baby in there"

He was just so cute when he is protective, but I am so happy right now…

"With a baby?"

The look on his face was priceless, then he caught on and started laughing with me, did he really think I was that stupid?

I rang Alice and Rosalie to tell them the good news, they wanted to come over but their parents wanted quality time, they were missing Jasper and Emmett badly.

When I got off the phone I went to sit between Emmett and Jasper, and told them that Alice and Rosalie was missing them, so we came up with a plan.

After Jake told us how Billy reacted he and Angela went up to bed.

As I expected Billy wasn't happy at first, but decided that Jake can't help who he falls in love with, my mother had promised Angela that she would always be there for her when ever she needed help or advice.

Slowly but surely my life was falling into place, and as I looked at Edward falling asleep in that chair with a smile I am falling deeper in love with him….if its even possible for me to love him any more.

Emmett and Jasper left after the pizza was gone, but I was still amused at how Emmett was going to climb through Rosalie's window, now I wish I was a fly on the wall when that is happening.

James had a date with the girl who worked in the shop down the street, who was single!

So that leaves Edward and I and this awkward silence, he noticed it too.

"I thought we were over the awkward silences?"

We both laughed at that, it was true we have kissed twice, held hands and spent a lot of time together…but hey this is our first time experiencing any of this.

We were opposite each other; He was at one end of the room and me at the other.

I noticed he was looking at me; he went over and sat on the sofa.

"Bella I had to be away from you all day all I want now…is to be close to you"

Let me tell you that it did not take me long walking over to Edward and sitting beside him, as soon as my ass was in the seat he held my hand and pulled me close, we were there in total silence watching some romantic movie when I realised something.

"Hey my ankle is better"

He laughed

"You only noticing that now Bella?"

We settled back into watching the movie. I started to get tired and Edward heard me yawn,

"I'd better do"

It dawned on me that he would be in that motel alone.

"You'll be alone"

He shrugged and stood up.

I didn't want him to go, it was too soon. I know I won't sleep without him being here.

But is it too soon having him stay over? I mean we are not even going out…he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend

.

**(A/N Hey hey……hope you liked….as always you reviews mean so much to me….do we want Bella and Edward officially together in the next chapter?**

**Please Review x.x.x)**


	23. Offical

**(A/N Hey Hey....here we go another chapter.....**

**I'm finished my tests yay...!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Dis-claimer- I do not, have not and will not ever own Twilight as much as it hurts me to say it....:(**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 23

**Official**

EPOV

"You'll be alone"

She cared...she actually cared. I really don't want to leave her. I never want to be away from her. When I came after her I hadn't intended on jumping her like that, it was a last minute decision and it happened faster that I could control. She just answered to my voice by turning around and was met by my lips, what happened next was sort of frenzy, once it began I couldn't stop. She gave in to me, surrendered her lips, and it was amazing getting to know Bella like this.

I didn't care that I was going to get teased about this from Emmett and Jasper later on, I didn't care what happened next, that was then but this is now. It sounds like such a cliché but I was living in the moment.

I wanted to stay with her if she wanted me too it will always be up to her.

"I'll be fine"

I shrugged it off as if it was nothing, I didn't want her to know that if I had to sleep without her I wouldn't sleep at all, I would toss and turn the whole night and not be able to sleep because I would be too anxious about seeing her again, I want her to know that I like her....not love her I mean that would freak her out right?

"No Edward, you're not going back there alone and that's it, you will stay here tonight!"

She said it with such authority, I was definitely not going to disagree so I shrugged again, shrugging is good you can't give much away when you shrug.

I sat back down on the sofa, and I felt the emptiness beside me because Bella was still standing, I looked up at her and mentally begged her to sit down, realising that she wasn't a mind reader I patted the empty space beside me, she sat at my side, but she seemed preoccupied.

"What's wrong Bella?" It was obvious there was something

"I don't know what to do" She blurted it out, It was as if she was waiting for the chance to say it, and when I asked the question she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"About what?"

"You" was all she answered and she put her head down causing her hair to fall into her face acting like a curtain, she was hiding her face from me...shying away, but why was this about me?

"What do you mean?"

I suddenly panicked maybe she didn't want to kiss me earlier that it was the shock that made her kiss me back because she definitely kissed me back, no doubt about it she definitely did, my heart accelerated, what if she really didn't feel the same!

"Edward, I don't know what we are doing?"

Did that mean she didn't know where we go next or if this is a bad thing?

"Do you not want this?"

I lifted my hand from my side and placed in on her cheek; she leaned in closer to my hand and sighed.

"I do....more than anything"

My breath caught,

"You do?"

She looked up at me with a shy smile, and a big blush but she also has some confidence

"Yes Edward I do, I would love to be able to spend all my time with you, just you alone"

That reminded me off her promise and that cheered me up....she wanted me.....!

"Bella, you have to know already that I want you I mean I have been anything but subtle about my feelings for you"

It was true I am still surprised that I haven't told her I love her!

"You do?"

It was her asking me this time, I felt silly for what I was about to do but a man in love gotta do what a man in love gotta do...I got off my seat from beside her and got on my knees in front of her, I lifted her hands from beside her and took them in mine, I looked into her eyes and I seen pure excitement

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have changed my life, you make me so happy I love being around you, I love being able to make you blush...and catch you when you fall, will you please do me the massive pleasure of becoming my official girlfriend?"

I looked at her, and she of course was blushing, it made her look adorable

"You want me?"

She asked me in a clear state of confusion, I wanted her more than she can know.

"Do you want me?"

"Edward you can't answer a question with another question!"

She told me quite sternly, she really wanted my answer. She looked so nervous she was biting her bottom lip; I thought she would draw blood. I knew it was now or never here it goes:

"Bella you have no idea how much I want you"

I sat there looking into her eyes, I didn't know what to do or say next, I looked at her and she gasped, her breath caught and she sat so still she terrified me with her silence.

BPOV

I couldn't look away from his eyes, I was lost in them I was lost in my own personal heaven. He sat there on his knees on the floor in front of me. He had worry lines forming between his brows; they looked as if they would stay there permanently if I didn't smooth them away. I lifted my finger and rested it between his eyes, as soon as my finger rested on his skin he sighed, relaxed and closed his eyes. I smoothed the lines out; I didn't want to take my hand away from his face so I traced my finger down his nose to his lips.

As I traced his lips he shivered, I pulled my hand back.

Without opening his eyes Edward grabbed my hand and placed it on his cheek. He looked so content kneeling there. I got off the seat and kneeled in front of him without moving my hand, I could feel my heart speed up, I moved my free hand towards his face, I used my index finger to trace his closed eyes, as I was doing so he took his now shaking hands from his side and placed them gently around my waist resting on my hips.

I brought my hand to the back of his neck and rested it there, my hand was shaking like a leaf, my ragged breathe was becoming as ragged as his, we both knew what was happening. I tightened my grip on his neck and he tightened his grip on my hips.

I brought my lips so close to his, I could feel his breath roll over my face, I could taste his sweet scent on my tongue, as I got closer my grip tightened, Edwards hands started to shake and both our breathing became even more ragged, my heart accelerated and I rested my fore head on his and closed my eyes. As soon as my head touched his he let out a breathe that I didn't know he was holding. I was determined not to open my eyes in case I was met by his then I wouldn't be able to think at all.

His hand slowly traced up my back an cupped the back of my neck, he moved his head so we weren't touching, I kept my eyes closed telling myself over and over 'don't move keep still' and I did so, he was titling my head towards his, I knew it would be any second now...until I would be met by his......

He placed his lips gently on mine...I could feel his lips part and his tongue trace my bottom lip, I instantly parted my lips and we kissed, this kiss was like no other kiss we have shared before it was magical and gentle, it was careful and slow, with passion and lust but also with curiosity and adventure but I could feel love, whether it was my love for him or it was coming from this kiss I knew right then that Edward was my soul mate, my other half, he is my destiny. I knew right then that I would do anything for him, all he would have to do is ask.

EPOV

Am I the only one that can see those fireworks explode?

This kiss is amazing, by just sharing this simple but yet meaningful kiss with Bella I am experiencing a new way of life, my fixation over Bella is not an obsession but it is simply a way of life, she is my life now.

But she still hasn't answered my question.....do I ask again or leave it?

After we had broken apart and got our breathing controlled, Bella placed her hand over my face, her thumb on my lips making my body go into a state of uncontrollable hyper awareness mode that makes me more aware of Bella touching me.

I absent minded idly brought my hand to her face and brushed her hair away, I leaned in and started placing gentle butterfly kisses along her jaw line, trailing from her ear to her chin a few times, before approaching her lips. This time I was not expecting the raw feeling of passion to over take me causing me to literally crush my lips to hers, I felt as if I was starved of oxygen and she was the main oxygen source, what made this feeling of passion increase was her immediate response, she kissed me back with just as much force, I could feel my resolve crumbling, of course I wanted Bella I wanted her very much so but want I want with Bella is a love so pure, deep and meaningful that can over take any problems that life may through at us, I don't want us to be some summer fling that will end as soon as we go back to college....but here I am again jumping to conclusions, she hasn't even answered my question.

We broke apart again and, I had to get away from her as quickly as possible before I give in to what my body wants, and that is to be very very close to Bella. I stood back from her, leaving her on the floor. She looked up at me and realised what the problem was, then she started to apologise.

"I am so sorry, I have no idea what came over me"

"Bella, I am sorry I shouldn't have attacked you like that"

She smirked at me, and answered

"Edward you can attack you girlfriend any time you want!"

She said......she said.....she is my girlfriend.......she said yes

I ran over to her, she was in the process of getting onto her feet, I grabbed her by the waist, and swung her in the air, her arms tightly holding on around my neck and her sweet laughter filling the air around us, I have never felt so happy before.

Then I go and ruin the whole amazing atmosphere with my big mouth.....

"I love you Bella"

I could feel her tense in my arms, she had just agreed to be my girl friend and made me the happiest man alive and then I go and tell her something like that. Will it freak her out?

We stopped spinning, and there was silence, she looked at me and then looked away, she turned her back to me, and put her hands on her hips.

"Edward...."

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to just blurt it out"

I went to get my coat, I need to get out of here I can't face the rejection if she had have felt the same she would have said it back to me, it is obvious that I have read too much into this.

I had my coat in my arm and was heading towards the door when I could hear her ask me to stay

"Please....don't go"

I turned to see her looking at me, her eyes were watering, and I could see a tear spill over and slide down her cheek, It hurt so much to see her like this, what have I done?

I went back over and stood in front of her, I wanted to hold her tight and say that I would kick whoever's ass that had made her cry...but it was me, I had done this.

"Edward, I'm not that girl"

"I'm so sorry....."

"No Edward listen to me, I was never the girl that went out looking for love, I was happy. I was doing well in college; I had enough money saved to see me through the rest of my education. I had the two best friends I could ever ask for, I had the most amazing mother in the world who would do absolutely anything for me...I thought I was happy"

She stopped talking to take my hands in hers; she looked at them for a few minutes then returned her eyes to mine.

"I thought I was happy, but I wasn't as happy as I am now, and that's not because I have a new family and a new bunch of friends, I am truly happy now because I have found you. Edward these past few days have been the best days of my life, you make me happy and smile, you make me see the world through different eyes, when I'm with you life seems easier, my life is easier with you in it. But I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want to find the man of my dreams, I didn't want to fall in love and for him to love me back. I wanted to live my life and get my career started without any complications, but that's too late now.....because every thing has changed, I wasn't the girl to fall in love and give my life up for a man"

She thought she would have to give her life up for me

"Bella you will never have to give anything up for me, Bella the very fact that you love me is all I ever ask of you"

"No Edward, you're wrong. The fact that I love you means that every thing changes, my decisions will involve you; they will be based on us. We will have to make decisions together based on what is best for us"

"Bella I will never make you do something you don't want to, I will love you and be with you for as long as you want me, if you get bored of me or think that you no longer love me all you have to do is tell me and I will go I will do anything for you"

It was true. I would do anything for her. All she has to do is ask.

BPOV

How can I make him understand that every thing has changed now, every thing I do I will do it for him, I will make decisions which will be best for him, to suit him. I will do anything I can to make sure he knows how much I care for him, if that meant risking my own life for him I would.

How can I tell him how much he means to me?

"Edward I don't want you to do anything for me, I want you to make sure that you are OK, because I don't know what I would do without you, I will never tire of you, I will never send you away how could I? Edward I love you more than you could ever know"

That was all it took, he had me in his arms, cradling me and holding me tight. Placing small and gentle kisses on my head.

Here we are confessing our love for one another and I am in tears, how typical of me!

"Edward I'm scared"

I really was I had no idea what to do; I didn't know how to be in love.

"Me too"

It was comforting to me to know that he was having the same feelings as me, we were both new to this, we didn't know what to expect or how to predict what is going to happen.

EPOV

She said she was scared, I am too I have no idea what to do; I don't know how to be in love.

I was placing small kisses on her head, I didn't know what to do next, but I do know that I don't want this time to end, I want it to be like this for ever, her in my arms, us alone.

"I don't want this to end"

I whispered, she turned around and twisted out of my arms, and brought her face to mine

"Neither do I"

She kissed me gently and then sat back a little so I could see into her eyes

"Edward promise me you won't let me hold you back in life"

"I promise, but will you promise me something in return?"

"Anything"

"Bella promise me that if something happens to me that means we are apart that you will live you life to the full, if we are parted that you get yourself up and going and don't waste your life"

It sounded so depressing, but it had to be said anything could happen, I could walk out that door right now and get ran over by a careless driver. I want her to promise me that she will not give up on life or love because I am gone.

"Edward please don't it hurts to think about a world where you don't exist"

"No Bella promise me you will move on, love again and live fully"

"I promise"

She yawned; she was tired she needed sleep.

"Bella go to bed, you need to sleep"

She stood up and was agreeing with me, I went to make a bed on the sofa when I could hear her giggling, I looked her and she answered me

"Edward, I asked you stay the night, I'm not going to make you sleep on the sofa"

I stood up thinking about what she meant when she started to walk towards me, she took my hand and I could she the blush on her cheeks, she pulled me towards the stairs and then I realised what was going on.

She closed her bed room door after me and went to her drawers she took out a set of her pyjamas and went out of the room, she returned in them plus a shirt hanging off her arm she threw it towards me

"It's Billy's"

She walked back out of the room and closed the door behind her; after I had got the shirt on I told her it was OK to come in. She came in and seen me standing there and blushed.

"Why are you blushing?"

It was so cute seeing her like this

"Let's just say I could get used to seeing you dressed like that"

She giggled and her blush deepened. She went over to her single bed and then it hit me; it was going to be a tight squeeze, by her expression I could see she was thinking the same thing. I got in beside her and she came closer to me placing her head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her holding her tight.

"Good night my love"

"Good night Edward"

Then I fell asleep with an Angel in my arms.

**(A/N Ok soooooooooooo........they finally admitted their feelings for each other......was it too much...too little? I am really bad at writing stuff like this......so your reviews are really helpful....at least I know that I'm on the right track if your reviews are positive.....which they are and I must thank you for that.**

**Please review........:)**

**x.x.x)**


	24. Twilight

**(A/N Hey...here we go another chapter...hope you like**

**Dis-claimer- I do not, have not and will not ever own Twilight as much as it hurts me to say it....:(**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 24

**Twilight**

BPOV

Lets just say that when I woke up being crushed to Edwards chest I found it extremely hard to concentrate, my legs were nearly wrapped the whole way around his waist, my arms around his neck and my head on his chest, he arms where tightly around my waist, he legs where tangled with mine and his chin was on my head, I found it hard to recall the memories from last night, then it hit me just like a big wrecking ball, I am in bed with Edward.

A smile formed on my lips, a smile I knew that would never come off when I am with Edward. I remembered how he asked me to be his girlfriend, then I remembered how I gave him my answer.

The aspect that Edward could be attracted to me never mind be in love with me really was hard to grasp, here I am in the arms of a Greek god, being totally selfish because I just want to stay here, not talk to or communicate with any one else. He stirred but I placed my hand on his chest to feel his heart beat and his breathing became even again, but still in his sleep his heart sped up.

I glanced over at my clock and it read 9:15, I am surprised that Alice hasn't rang me yet. So I decided to call her, I reached over Edward to my night stand and lifted my phone, amazingly even thought I nearly fell out of the bed bringing Edward with me he didn't wake up. I tapped in Alice's number and she answered, and of course she was up and in a happy mood.

"Belllaaaa.....God I was just about to come over there and tear you out of that bed.....are you only up now!"

I remembered the sleeping god beside me, so I whispered my response

"Yes Alice I'm just up, I had a big evening last night, I'll explain later...so what are the plans for today?"

"ROAD TRIP...."

She roared down the phone, it was that loud it woke Edward up he jumped throwing me to the floor and landing on my ass, he peeked over the edge and seen me

"O Bella I am so sorry, what was that? Who was that? Is every thing OK?"

Uhh-ohh....I could hear Alice's sharp intake of breathe she heard him.

I held my finger to my lips to signal him to be quiet, I didn't have time to feel the pain, this was important.

"Isabella Swan did I just hear Edward Cullen, with you in your bed....what is going on.....I feel so unloved at the minute...explain your self young lady"

Alice will be Alice always wanting details and to be the first to know everything.

"Yes you heard Edward, yes he is in my bed.....whilst I am now on the floor thanks to your screaming and Edwards reflex reactions..."

I giggled, I could see Edward giving me my smile, and I could hear Alice trying to hide her giggle over the phone.

"Bella what is the story with you two? You have been acting like love struck teenagers all week!"

No fair I'll be 20 in a few weeks, I am the youngest Alice and Rosalie turned 20 a few months before me, the triplets where 20 in January so I was the baby of the group.

"Alice...if you please do not make a big show of this I will explain everything later when you come over"

"OMIGOSH...BELLA...there is something to tell I knew it my plan worked...do you really think our parents would make us stay away from our soul mates, and we knew that you wouldn't want Edward being on his own........."

I could hear her walking around saying hi 5 over and over again, O no every one knew what was going on she was giving them high 5's...where they all in on it? Was Edward and I the last to know our feelings, was it that obvious that we cared for each other?

Alice agreed to let me go for now but I knew full well that she would tackle me later for every detail and I knew that I would cave and tell her all, I had no problem with telling Alice and Rosalie any of this, I just knew that they would make a big deal of it.

I got off the floor and sat back on the bed, Edward sat up and opened his arms for me, and I crawled onto his lap and placed my head on his chest, while he played with my hair.

"This is going to be torcher"

"What listening to Emmett and Jasper's endless teasing and taunting or going through an interrogation with Alice and Rosalie?"

"Well both to be honest, but when Emy and Jazz tease I will have you to distract me, but with Ali and Rose I will be alone with them"

I faked scared and snuggled up to him and he laughed at my childish ways. I had really taken to using the new nicknames I had given the others, they were short and easy but with Edward, I couldn't give him a short version, Ed and Eddie didn't suit him, he deserved full title, and something tells me that he likes his name the way it is.

Edward was just sitting playing with the fingers on my left hand while he was humming a tune that I have heard him hum before, I never get the chance to ask because as soon as I open my mouth he stops and asks me something which totally distracts me.

EPOV

I was just playing with her fingers, while focusing all my attention on one finger in particular, I was just imagining what a nice engagement ring would look like on Bella's finger, it thought Gold with three big diamonds, then I thought white Gold with one big diamond but I knew that that was not Bella, she would not go for something so attention grabbing, but I did know that if I could put a ring on her finger I would be the happiest man in the world.

I still felt bad for knocking her off the bed, but I didn't know what was going on, when you are woken up from your sleep by an ear piercing scream, in a high pitched voice you do tend to think the worst.

We where sitting there in silence, I had stopped humming the tune that I had made for Bella, it was meant to be played on a piano but I haven't had the chance to play since I left home, I knew Bella wondered what it was but I didn't want to tell her I wanted her to hear it properly first, I wanted to play it for her on the piano. So when I sensed that she would ask me what it was I would distract her.

Just then her stomach rumbled, and it was loud that loud she actually jumped from the noise.

We laughed a little and got out of bed, she was wearing a pair of short shorts, and a blue tank top, they where her make shift pyjamas, she mixed and matched them according to her mood she explained when she seen me look at them oddly. She was happy enough to go down stairs like that so I did the same and followed her in the over big shirt that she had given me.

After we had finished eating, she started to clear up but I wasn't having that she cooked it's only fair I clean up. So I sneaked up behind her and whispered into her ear 'boo' she squealed and jumped around to face me, she blushed and giggled.

"Edward you scared me"

"I'll do the clearing up"

She tried to argue but I was having none of it, I placed my lips on hers for a slow lingering kiss, which she had to pull away from as she forgot to breathe, I sat her on the work top and got to clearing that table, then proceeding to stack the dishwasher and then clean the pans on which Bella had made me a fry.

After I had that all done and out of the way I was ready to spend my day with Bella....!

She climbed down off the work top and took my hand we walked slowly back up to her room, I went over and sat on the bed, stretching my legs out and laying back against the head board. She was dancing around the bottom of her room, she turned on some music, and it was cheery and light. Then I noticed she was packing a bag, she was carrying clothes from her wardrobe to her duffel bag.

"Bella why are you packing?"

She looked up at me, and looked as if she had forgotten I was there, she sat the pile of clothes she had in her hand and came over and sat beside me with a smile on her face.

"O did I not tell you? I thought you heard it when Alice screamed down the phone....we are leaving for our road trip today, no doubt Alice has it all planned out, places where we will stay how long we will stay there for and I bet you that all our destinations will be based around shopping malls"

**(A/N O by the way I won't me naming the places they go as I have no clue to any places near Forks, after all I am from Co. Fermanagh in Ireland!! So I will need all you cool ppl to use your imagination....:)**

She was still smiling even after she mentioned the shopping malls, no doubt Bella was right, Alice was a serious shop-a-hollic, there was no two ways about it.

After she got back to packing and had her full to the brim bag sitting at her bedroom door, I got off the bed planning to hug her, but as I was making my way across the room to her, a song came on a song that I love and I knew by the growing smile on Bella's face it was also a favourite of hers. Debussy -Claire De Lune, she looked up at me as I took her hand in mine and placed my other hand around her waist, I pulled her close and started to dance to the music, her smile disappeared.

"What?"

"I can't dance"

"You don't need to, it's all in the leading"

With that I lifted her up and placed her on my feet, and I danced away to the music, she brought her head down and placed it on my shoulder and sighed her warm breathe coming through to my skin under the shirt.

We danced to the song in silence, our bodies showing our affections for each other.

Then I could hear the front door bang shut and Alice scream

"Belllaaaa....where are you?"

Bella lifted her head and asked

"Can't we just jump from the window and climb trees like in Twilight?"

She asked the hope in her voice, I have never actually seen that film.

"I have never seen Twilight, so I have no idea why we would jump from a window and climb trees"

She started to laugh and I went along with it then Alice burst threw the door, and she saw Bella standing on my feet, with her pyjamas on, me in a shirt and our faces inches apart.......Alice screamed and ran over to us she threw her tiny pixie arms around us and began chanting over and over

"I am good, I am brilliant, I am good"

After she had calmed down and seen what she had just done she blushed and excused her self and left us alone to get dressed.

BPOV

"So we stop by the hospital first, then we head on to Port Angeles?"

"Yes Bella that is the plan, you tell your mother and then we go on with the trip"

So Jake and Angela where under strict rules to behave, and listen to James who was now the adult. James had been strictly told to act the mature 21 year old he should be.

After we got out of the hospital and my mother had noticed how close Edward and I where she wished us good luck on our trip.

I had yet to under go Alice and Rosalie's questioning, so I was safe for now until they drag me away from Edward...now that will be funny to see and I guess they will literally have to drag me kicking and screaming.

Edward and I got back to his Volvo and drove behind the others.

Alice had agreed that we could camp tonight, mainly because I begged her for a solid hour and when that didn't work I black mailed her, I told her that if we didn't get to go camping tonight I would tell her nothing about Edward and I, she quickly gave in.

The others new Edward and I where close, as in holding hands and having the occasional kiss close, they had no idea that we had confessed our love for each other and where going out but...all in due course.

When Edward and I didn't share our news with the others it would be a special time, when we are ready.

Of course Alice bought the best tents money could but, she insisted that they where good tents, she even had the all colour co-ordinated, hers and Jaspers was pink and purple, Rosalie and Emmett's was red and black and mine and Edwards was two shades of blue. I didn't know you could even get tents in these colours!

It was so much fun setting up the tens, Alice and Rosalie gave up helping Jasper and Emmett after five minutes, Edward and I had ours up within 20 minutes, we laughed at the other two and helped them, and it was getting dark so Jasper set up the camp fire. Each couple took out their blankest and took there side at the fire. Jasper took a guitar from his tent, I didn't even know he played, he sang a few songs which where amazing he was very talented. Emmett told me that he liked to play drums and Edward said that he was interested in piano but didn't say anything more.

**(A/N Hey Hey....hoped you like...so the road trip has finally started....will Bella and Edward tell the others about their relationship?**

**I am ashamed to admit that I have never actually been camping so I can only imagine how fun it is....Hehehehe!**

**Please review...they mean a lot.....it's nearly Christmas, I sent a letter to Santa asking for Edward Cullen...I hope he can squeeze him down the chimney...lol :)**

**x.x.x)**


	25. Sunrise

**(A/N Hey here we go another chapter.....I am absolutely loving the fact that I have over 50 reviews...to me that is amazing....so thank you to everyone that has reviewed :)**

**I hope you like...and enjoy therefore you may feel the need to review to tell me what you think....**

**Dis-claimer- I do not, have not and will not ever own Twilight...but Christmas is coming...*hint hint* ......:)**

**Please review...Te he....:)**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 25

**Sunrise**

EPOV

Jasper had stopped singing, after three hours of singing what ever Alice requested. Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared for a little walk, probably ending up in some ditch somewhere...showing their love for one another...!

Alice had fallen asleep as Jasper was singing some love song. He lifted Alice up and was such the gentle man, he asked Bella if she would dress Alice into her night clothes, that was one thing I could say about us Cullen's, we knew how to respect a woman, we knew to never take advantage.

Bella came out with a smile on her face; Jasper thanked her and went into the tent to Alice.

Bella came and sat beside me, she was still smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Alice, when I was covering her with the blanket she whispered a few words, she thought I was Jasper, she just said that she loved him, it was cute"

She didn't say anything more and neither did I. There was this song that has been in my head all day, I went over and lifted Jaspers guitar, yes along with playing piano I also played guitar and sang.

Bella look ever so confused, then stated the obvious

"You play?"

"And sing"

She got all excited I could see it in her eyes. It was this very song that had made me make up my mind about telling Bella, of course I had planned it differently but I have learned that my plans haven't really worked out since I came here, first I plan to ask Bella out but end up kissing her, then I plan to ask her to be my girlfriend and when she agrees I didn't plan on blurting out that I loved her. But this song was a main factor in my decision, what would I do if I didn't have her in my future?

I started to strum the guitar;

_Day after day  
Time pass away  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
Nobody knows ... I hide it inside  
I keep on searching but I can't find  
The courage to show ...  
To letting you know ...  
I've never felt so much love before  
And once again I'm thinking about  
Taking the easy way out ..._

CHORUS:  
But if I let you go  
I will never know  
What my life would be  
Holding you close to me  
Will I ever see  
You smiling back at me  
How will I know?  
If I let you go ...

Night after night  
I hear myself sayin?  
Why can't this feeling just fade away?  
There's no one like you ...  
You speak to my heart...  
It's such a shame we're worlds apart ...  
I'm too shy to ask ...  
I'm too proud to lose  
But sooner or later I gotta choose  
And once again I'm thinking about Taking the easy way out ... 

I looked into her eyes and seen love and lust; her eyes had started to water__

CHORUS 

_But if I let you go  
I will never know  
What my life would be  
Holding you close to me  
Will I ever see  
You smiling back at me  
How will I know?  
If I let you go ..._

Once again I'm thinking about....  
Taking the easy way out....

CHORUS

_But if I let you go  
I will never know  
What my life would be  
Holding you close to me  
Will I ever see  
You smiling back at me  
How will I know?  
If I let you go... _

**(A/N which by the way in case you did not know is a song by Westlife.....most amazing band ever!)**

As I finished I looked at her, I blushed because that was the first time I have ever used music to show someone my feelings, I always used music to display my feeling but only my family ever heard it. Back at college none of my colleagues knew I had any interest in music at all, actually I don't think they even knew my name, they just didn't bother me, mainly because I was Dr. Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son, they seemed to think that I was just getting handed the job because of who my parents where, they were so wrong, I loved the fact that soon I would be able to save lives everyday.

"Edward, that was beautiful, how come you have never sung before?"

"I only sing for my family, but now that I have you I will sing for you when ever you want me to"

"I will hold you to that"

After that she snuggled up to my side, Emmett and Rosalie still hadn't returned.

BPOV

His singing was amazing, and that song was beautiful, it summed up how I was feeling, I wanted to tell him how I felt but the worry of him not feeling the same stopped me, but also what if I didn't say anything, what if we hadn't shared our kiss, would he have met some one else and fallen in love with her? Then he would be gone, I would have no future with him.

I cuddled up to him; we lay there while the last of the wood burned, Emy and Rose still hadn't returned.

I loved this about camping, sitting by a camp fire looking at the stars above, it was beautiful and I loved it, but what made it more special was that I was here with Edward.

Sometime in the night we fell asleep under the stars.

_Bella's dream_

_I was walking some where that I have never been before, but still I have seen it many times, it was the meadow I have been drawing, I drew it in the Cafe in London, the day I first set my eyes on Edward._

_But I wasn't alone; there was some-one walking beside me, holding my hand. I looked over to see Edward, he had the same expression I had, we were in total awe from the beauty of the meadow, the wild flowers all over the place, and trees framed the big space in the middle._

_Edward and I walked to the centre of the meadow still hand in hand, we sat down and he took me into his arms, everything was perfect._

_Then things turned nasty, I looked at Edward more closely and I noticed that his emerald green eyes were gone and replaced with charcoal black eyes, his skin was sparkling as if it was made of diamonds, then I shivered his body temperature was low and his skin was as hard as marble._

_He began to talk to me a clear expression of distress on his face_

"_Bella run, you have to fun they are coming....go!"_

"_No Edward not without you"_

"_Go Bella go..."_

_I looked towards the trees and seen what Edward was telling me to run from, there was wolves coming straight for us, the look in there eyes would be enough to make any one scream._

_They lunged for Edward, all pouncing on him biting him, I could hear him scream, and he wasn't screaming for himself he was telling me to run._

_But I didn't I ran to the wolves, I screamed at them to leave him alone and their attention diverted to me, I didn't care that they had started to pounce on me, I could hear Edward scream my name, but I would go through this pain a million times over, dyeing in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go._

_The last thing I could hear was Edward shout_

"_Bella"_

_End of dream_

I shot up, as I heard Edward cry in agony, I looked around and was instantly relaxed when I seen the very much so sleeping form of Edward, he actually looked peaceful, looking at him made me forget my dream, it was stupid that something like that could actually happen it belonged in the safe confines of a book.

I wondered what Edward was dreaming of, that made him seem so peaceful.

EPOV

_Edwards Dream_

_I was waiting on her, on the most important day of our lives, this is the day we become one, when we are joined together for ever, surrounded by our family and friends, Bella and I are getting married._

_I understand that it is tradition for the bride be fashionably late but 35 minutes was that not a little too late?_

_When I seen more guests arrive I started to panic, what if Bella changed her mind, she decided that she didn't want to settle down with me that she wasn't ready to life-out the rest of her life with me._

_But those worries disappeared as soon as the music on the organ changed, I looked nervously towards the back of the church and seen Rosalie and Emmett walk up the isle, Rosalie with a wedding ring already on her finger and Emmett one to match, they were followed by Alice and Jasper and baby, yes baby Alice was huge, how she fitted into that dress I have no idea, Jasper and Alice had yet to tie the knot, they want to leave it till after the child is born as Alice doesn't I quote 'look like a whale' on the second most important day of her life as obviously becoming a mother is more important._

_Then came my beautiful Bella, looking stunning in a full length white gown, her hair in loose curls falling around her face framing it beautifully, and then the delicate blush that was forming on her cheeks made her complete._

_She was walking up the aisle towards me when, I was jolted awake by some one sneezing_

_End of dream_

"ACHOOOO .......excuse me"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips, I peeked open my eyes to see that we were still lying out side the tent, I looked towards Emmett's tent and seen that the zip had been closed, well the least they could have done was wake us up before they turned in for the night.

I looked at Bella, who was deep in thought about something.

"What are you thinking about so hard at this time of morning?"

"Shopping"

Well that confused me, well unless that Bella loved shopping then I do not know her as well as I think I do. She must have seen my expression as she continued to speak

"I'm trying to come up with a good excuse so that I don't have to go!"

Well that explains it

"Why don't you say that you want to spend time with your totally devoted boyfriend, who will be miserable while he is separated from you and will crave for you to be back in his arms?"

She smiled at me, then shook her head something tells me that she doesn't she herself clearly, if she did then she would believe what I was saying without me having to tell her how much I love her, not that I mind showing her my love because I would do it a hundred times a day if I thought she wouldn't get annoyed by my constant shows of affection.

She broke me out of my little day dream

"Ya know what? I think it's time we go public....that is if you want too of course?"

She suddenly leashed the power of her eyes on me, instantly I was under her spell.

"Bella do you honestly have to ask, I would drop a banner from the top of the Eiffel tower telling the world if you would let me"

That got me a smile and a blush.

I got up from the ground went to our tent...that sounded so right to say...our tent. Any way I went and got a blanket as it had turned a little cold, I brought it out and spread it over the both of us, I looked into Bella's eyes and took her hand in mine, I brought her hand to my lips and I kissed it whispering

"Bella I love you so much"

She turned her hand so it was facing palm up, she lifted it to my chin and pulled my face to hers, after she completely stunned, dazzled and awe strucked me with that kiss she said

"Edward I love you too"

Then we cuddled up, and watched the sun rise, a perfect morning, with the perfect person to watch the perfect view.

**(Awwwwwhhhhhh......it's love!**

**So...I am really sorry to have to say this.......as sorry as I am to say that I do unfortunately have a life (when it comes to not being able to write when I want to that is) I won't be able to spend too much time writing over Christmas.....but don't worry I am aiming to put a chapter up on Christmas day....which will be my gift to you as a virtual present wouldn't be as good........So Merry Christmas until the next time......you read my Author Note's.......**

**Please review...please...please...I begging aren't I?**

**x.x.x)**


	26. Shopping

(**A/N Another chapter as promised……..Merry Christmas…..****J**** x.x.x)**

Chapter 26

**Shopping**

BPOV

We sat like that for another while, we watched the sun rise, it was perfect...to spent time alone with Edward, in his arms was pure bliss. I didn't ever want to be parted from him, but I knew that is was inevitable soon things will change, we will go back to college, our time tables will be different our courses will be demanding our full attention, we won't be able to spent every waking moment with each other as we would like to, but we'll jump that bridge when we come to it.

Alice was the first to emerge, followed by a very sleepy Jasper, who's short cropped blond hair was now matching Alice's spiky hair, pointing out in all directions it's easy to know that they didn't sleep the whole night through.

I have never really connected with Jasper, Emmett was a brother to me but Jasper was just always there by Alice's side, but last night really changed my views on him, not only does he act like a gentle man he really is a true and genuine gentle man, I feel as if Jasper and I will become closer, we have found that vital friend connection. He looked at Alice as if he would give his life for her in a heart beat, all I can say is God help the man that hurts Alice, makes her cry or even treats her disrespectfully.

Alice had came out with a bottle of coke in her hand, only she could drink something that full of sugar this early. After she stood staring at Edward and I, she began to talk, I knew by the sound of her voice she was dying with curiosity, she wanted to know exactly what was going on and she knew that I knew that she knew, what Edward and I didn't want the others to know just yet.

**(A/N Confused much?)**

"Ok so, saying we just so happen to be very close to the most amazing mall in Port Angeles I think we should call by and hit just a few shop, just to pass some time"

"Yea sure Alice, it's all a coincidence"

"Bella, do you honestly think that I would plan our trip around some of the most amazing malls? I am so hurt"

She held her hand over her chest and faked hurt, but she started to giggle.

Every thing felt perfect, I was here happy with the love of my life and my best friends, my life was actually falling into place, nothing could take me off this high.

Finally Emy and Rose emerged from their tent, I knew what Emy would say before he even opened his mouth

"I'm hungry"

Every time you saw Emmett you could hear his stomach rumble.

We packed up all our equipment and headed for the nearest café to eat.

It was physically hard for us to get Emmett out of that café, Rosalie had to whisper sweet nothings in his ear to get him to move, Alice just gave Edward directions to the mall and I was dreading the day ahead, shopping meant Alice and Rose pushing me into changing rooms all day trying on all sorts of clothes….torture.

Edward turned to face me as I let out a loud sigh

"You really don't like it do you?"

"That is an understatement"

He took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissed each knuckle and the looked into my eyes

"Would you be deeply troubled if you didn't get to the mall and had to spend the whole day with me?"

This is why I love Edward, he knows me and likes to save me he Is my knight in shining armour….well in our case a shiny silver Volvo!

"Why Edward, to not go shopping all say would be awful….but if you make it worth my while I will sacrifice it for you"

He threw me my smile and took off, driving as if he owned the roads, like myself he had no idea where we where going, but I would happily get lost if we were together, heck strand us on a tropical island and I will be grateful.

**(A/N Ok so I am seriously sorry….I did promise a chapter to day but honestly this Christmas was madddd….Sorry it's short but I promise now that the next chapter will be much much longer…..and I was thinking that maybe Edward and Bella may find themselves in a certain meadow that Bella has been drawing from her dreams……Please review….it's Christmas…..****J**** x.x.x)**


	27. The Meadow

**(A/N Hey hey....I'm back!! So this as promised is a long chapter.....hope you like**

**Disclaimer- I do not, have not and never will own Twilight----as much as I hate to admit it :(**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 27

**The Meadow**

EPOV

I looked over to see that Bella was absent-mindedly looking out her window, she had her head turned away from me and I felt distant from her, as if I was far away and couldn't reach, before I realised what I was doing my hand was on her shoulder startling her, she gave a little squeak and jumped, she turned to me with a big blush on her face and her hand over her heart.

"Crap Edward you scared me"

I laughed at my stupidity, I can't even survive without out touching her, what happens when I'm in class and she's in class and we are floors or doors away from each other, what do I do then bust into her class room just so I can hold her hand? I don't think I will ever get over her beauty; I will never get over Bella Swan, and for me to even last 24 hours without her would be a miracle.

"What where you thinking about before I scared you?"

I wanted to know, she seemed so deep in thought, when I was around Bella I wished I could read her mind, but a gut instinct tells me that even if I were a mind reader I would still not be granted such a wish as to hear her thoughts....but being a mind reader would be totally awesome.

I looked away from the road, no idea where I was going I took side roads and drove and drove; I was driving us away from reality where Bella and I could be alone together, without any interruptions without anyone watching our every move. I seen in Bella's eyes that she was trying to decided whether or not to tell me,

"Please Bella; it drives me crazy not knowing"

That made up her mind; she took a deep breath and spoke.

BPOV

I cannot believe I am about to do this, I hope I don't scare him off but I want to know if this thing we have is real, that it will be long-term, I want to know that I am not just a summer hook up, that he won't make me fall any deeper in love with him and then leave me as soon as we go back to college.

"I was thinking about us"

I looked anywhere but into his eyes, because I was afraid of what I would see there, I looked at the road, and then out my window but when he didn't answer me I done exactly what I said I wouldn't do, I looked into those emerald pools called Edwards eyes.

"Bella, what do you mean?"

Must he make this so totally embarrassing and awkward for me?

"I was thinking about what it is we have, are we just a summer fling or the real deal....the truth is Edward I don't want to fall any deeper in love with you if all you are after is just some summer lovin....."

I looked back into his eyes, this time silently praying that he would tell me he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.

"Bella, have I not made me feelings for you crystal clear?"

He asked me, distress clear in his voice....what does that mean, that he has been just stringing me along or the sign's I have been picking up are genuine?

"Edward you can't answer a question with another question"

As soon as I had it said I got deja-vu, I remember saying it to him the night he told me he first loved me and I started to laugh, I looked at Edward who was also smiling, I guessed he was remembering as well.

Then his smile disappeared and he pulled into a little lane that led off the road, he stopped the car and turned too me, he took my hands in his held them tightly and said,

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have had the most amazing time of my life since I met you, since I finally got to talk with you, be close to you. I believe that you actually have no idea how much you affect me, when you smile at me you dazzle me, when you touch me you send my entire body into a state of shock, my heart can't control it self, when I see you it's so hard to breath because you stun me, when I look at you it is so hard to look away. I don't want what we have to end when the summer ends, when the leaves begin to fall, I want what we have to last forever, I want you to be with me for as long as I can have you, I want you more than you could ever know....I love you Bella and I don't just **want** to be with you....I **need** to be with you, I need you to live...you are my life now"

Well......that......was...........the most amazing caring and beautiful thing any one and I mean anyone has ever said to me, how is it possible for him to feel my exact feelings? How can he know how he makes me feel? Is he a mind reader? He had just made my dreams come true, he wanted me he actually wanted me plain old Bella, what could I say to him that could compete with his speech?

"Edward, I don't know what to say"

He smiled at me, and leaned in a little closer

"Tell me how you are feeling right now"

His breathe was fanning over my face, I felt so much love for him, I loved how he makes me feel how he makes me want to be the best I can possibly be just for him, I loved every thing about him, I love everything about the fact that he is mine and I am his.

"I feel unconditional love for you"

He came closer and closer until he was so close our noses were touching, and then he whispered

"As I you"

Awwwh he loves me!

He came closer to kiss me, I was expecting to feel his lips on mine but instead I felt him kiss my cheek, he trailed kisses down my neck and back up, after he had made me shiver from pure delight he sat back in his seat and took in our surroundings, whilst I just sat there soaking him in how perfect his face was, his smile, his perfect teeth, his perfect nose, eyes, eye brows....and that hair....well his hair is definitely one of his best features .......am I obsessing a little?

"Bella lets go for a walk"

He what? He tells me loves me and then asks me to walk he has got to be joking....wait where is he going? He had gotten out of the car and was walking to my side and opening the door........shit he's not joking!

"Seriously?"

"Yes....why what's wrong with going for a walk?"

"O nothing much I just don't fancy having a face to face chat with the ground, you know as I trip a lot, but sure make me walk in a forestry with trees and other things which could potentially kill me, yea no problem....wait till I get the first aid box..."

I was now standing face to face with him, he had taken me out of the car and closed the door whilst I was rambling, I was leaning against the car for support as he was standing there looking like a sex god making it very hard for me to breathe.

"Bella, I will not let you fall, I will always be there to catch you"

"You have no idea what you have just let yourself in for, hey you shouldn't even bother going back to college stay with me and catch me all day, you could qualify as a catcher....well to be more precise my catcher"

I wasn't joking, he could actually get a full time job out of catching me all the time, and of course I would pay him it would be hard work after all.

He laughed, and placed his hands on either side of my head on the roof of the car, I placed my hands on his waist resting them on his hips, subconsciously pulling him towards me, he moved one hand from the car to my face and brought his lips to mine, like the other kisses this one also had meanings and emotions, I just know that every time we kiss it will mean sorting, this kiss shows how tender and caring Edward can be. I could feel my hands start to lose grip on Edward, they went weak falling to my sides, then I could feel my knees shake and then I was falling, and sure enough Edward caught me, when I came round I was in his arms on the ground beside his car, he was laughing at me, when he seen me glare at him he tried to stop but was unsuccessful....great wait till the others hear about this...I will never hear the end of it...well the others have to find out about us first........!

"Bella Swan did I just make you faint?"

"No....the lack of oxygen made me faint"

He hugged me, still laughing

"I love you"

Awwwwwhhhhhh he melted my insides when he said that

"I love you too......Eddie"

Ha-ha let him stick that in his pipe and smoke it, when he realised what I said he gasped and stood up pulling me with him

"Bella.....not you too"

"O what dear, you not like my new name for you?"

"Belllaaaa......please don't tell me you actually like the name Eddie.......because if you like it I can start to like it...."

I know how much he hates being called that, but for him to even think about liking it for me is just so cute.

I reached up and kissed him and walked off towards the trees....this will be good. ***Insert sarcasm here***

EPOV

I would seriously let her call me that if she wanted to, I didn't like it but I would do anything to make her happy. She kissed me and then walked off it took me a few minutes to follow. When I caught up with her, I took her hand preparing myself to catch her when she fell...not if she fell but when she fell.

Once....Twice..........Sixth......tenth.......

"I'm not getting up.......go on with out me"

She was sitting there pouting and huffing, OK so she had fell a few times, I had broken my promise because I like helping her up each time I helped her up I would get a thank you kiss........I liked it, but this time she decided she would stop, I could see a little break in the tress ahead and knew there must be some sort of clearing, we could stop there for a while and then head back to the car, we had been walking for a while but I had left a few markers on our trail.....

She looked up at me through her eye lashes and looked determined, so I bent down and lifted her bridal style, I walked onwards ignoring her protests, eventually she gave up and rested her head against my chest and had her arms around my neck.

Finally we made the clearing, and once we walked out of the trees my breath caught and so did Bella's, it was beautiful, it was a small meadow, sun shining with flowers all over the place, this place belonged in a painting it was memorising, Bella started to mumble I couldn't understand at first until she looked at me

"Edward this is it.......that day in the cafe.......this is it"

She indicated to me that she wanted down so I brought her down on her feet, she walked a little away from me and took in her surroundings a little more, she turned to me again a brilliant smile on her face.

"Edward I know this place"

"You've been here before?"

"No....I have drew it"

How could she draw something so perfect without ever seeing it? She sat cross legged on the ground in front of me, I sat opposite her doing the same and I found myself asking,

"How?"

She looked at me and smile at me with a dazed expression

"I don't really Know, I have drawn it a few times, the first was that day in the cafe when I left my folder behind...."

Ahhh yes the day my life began, the day my world changed.....the day I discovered the existence of my soul mate.

"I was sitting there looking out the window a few times a just drew what came to mind, when I looked at the picture I recognised it from my dreams, dreams where I would just walk round in circles seeing all there was to see, and I would always come across this big oak tree, there was something scratched into it but just as I got close enough I woke up.....no matter how many times I have that dream I never find what was written on the tree......"

She was so cute when she zoned out.....her eyes refocused and looked at me suddenly jumping up and started to bounce up and down like an excited child...actually she reminded me of an excited Alice.

"Edward can we look for the tree?"

"Why not, we can have a little adventure"

She grabbed my hand and started to walk, I just followed behind her. She would walk in one direction but wouldn't find what she was looking for then she would change course, about half an hour later we where standing in front of an oak tree...Bella was standing beside me in disbelief.

"O My God...it's actually here"

I felt a strong connection to this place, it was so peaceful and quite, because it is so far away from the trail I don't think anyone knows about it, and before we made our way to the tree I had an idea.

We walked right up to the tree but Bella sighed and turned to me looking disappointed.

"I was hoping to see if there would be anything scratched into it....I guess it was just a dream after all"

Was she not grasping the point here?

"Bella, you have dreamed about this place, you dreamed about a tree....and here we are. Bella this place is special and not just because we found it together, but because you have dreamed of it, I think you are meant to be here, we are meant to be here, I think we should make it ours."

A smile crossed her face she took my hand, and looked around the ground for something, she spotted a sharp stone and went to retrieve it, she carved her name and handed the stone to me I completed my name, she placed her hand on top of mine and together we drew a heart around it, sealing the deal making this our meadow, our special place.

She dropped the stone and turned to me, she was so happy she placed her arms around my neck and proudly stated

"I love you Edward Cullen"

"And I love you Bella Swan"

Just then Bella's phone rang

"You have five minutes to be standing beside me...........I don't care where you are, heck I don't care if you and Edward are making love....get your fucking ass to this mall right now...but if you and Edward are making love make sure you a fully dressed first"

Then she hung up, Bella had been holding the phone to her ear and I had still been able to hear it perfectly, I could see Bella's cheeks begin to stain, she looked at me and then looked away, I could feel the heat in my cheeks also...for the first time in a few days there was an awkward silence between us.

We made our way back to my car, Bella only stumbled a few times, I help her straighten up a little and then I would continue walking again. I looked at her a few time's only to find her looking at me, we would blush again and then look away again.....I think it was so awkward because we both knew that, that was one subject that had never been talked about between us.

My views on the subject were straight forward, I would prefer for my first time to be with my wife on our honeymoon, the person I will spend the rest of my life with, who I will always love and will wake up next to every morning.

BPOV

I can't believe she even thought that we would be doing that, not that I wouldn't want to do it with Edward, because I would want nothing more than for him to be my first, but Alice of all people knew how I felt about that, mainly because I knew what my mother went through, the man I loose my virginity to will be my soul mate----Edward, the man I can't live without----Edward, the man I am married too—--???!

We made it back to the car, we where both still awkward but I think that will pass....right?

Edward seemed to remember his way back into the city and I soon found myself getting out of the Volvo at the shopping mall. I seen the others waiting out front, Alice had a load of shopping bags at her feet how long had Edward and I been away?

"Finally, two hours later and they return"

2 hours eh?

"What the hell where you at bro?"

Emmett had came and put his arm around Edward's shoulders, Alice was grinning at me and Jasper was standing looking a little nervous. Rosalie was fixing her make-up.

Edward looked at me, asking me for help....well it would have to be done sooner or later...so in order to save Edward I had to brave up...I walked over to Edward and took his hand in mine, I then looked at Alice who knew exactly what was happening as well as Rose, Jasper stood looking nervous but now also confused and Emmett kept looking at our hands.

"Why Emmett Edward was with is girlfriend,"

Emmett looked between us and stepped back from Edward.

"Awwwh hell no"

He boomed, he wasn't smiling....that was a bad thing!

I got scared what is wrong, I looked at Edward who also looked worried, but a smile crept onto Emmett's face

"That's gross.....my brother is dating my lil sister........ewwwwwwwwh"

He sounded like a little child that just seen grown up's kiss, to say I was relieved was an understatement, to think that Emmett had a problem with Edward and I being together was worrying because I cared about Emmett, I would hate to lose him he has become a very important part of my family now...but to hear that he thought of me as a sister was over whelming.

I went over and hugged him

"Thanks Bear Boy"

Calling him his nick name,

"No problem Alcoho....wait that's not the right name for you......Bells....yea Bells......Bells cheer me up and they will always remind me off you"

I hugged him tighter, I turned to Edward happy that my best friends knew our secret, they knew we where together so we could be open now, we held hands and for the first time didn't have to hide it from the others.

Alice and Rose walked in front, after Alice had dumped her shopping in the car ready for another handful, Emmett took Edward by the arm next talking in hushed tones to him, making Edward look very nervous. So it was Jasper and I next, I noticed that Jasper still looked little nervous.

I linked my arms with his to let him know I was here for him

"Hey Jazz what's wrong?"

He looked at me and I could feel his hands shake

"Bella, I love Alice"

"Yea...I know that"

"No I mean I love Alice.....I want to spend the rest of my life with Alice, I love Alice"

O my god....is he......he wants to......Him and Alice

"Jazz are you talking about what I think you are talking about?"

"What are you thinking?"

"What you're talking about...which is you and Alice?"

Shit I'm confused, I'm talking about what he's thinking about which is him spending the rest of his life with Alice.

"Ok Jasper......are you gonna pop the question?"

He nodded

"Well I was thinking about it"

I couldn't help the squeal and the others spun around to see what was going on, Alice looked at us and smiled; I knew it made her happy that Jasper and I were bonding, as Emmett and I are already brother and sister. They all turned round again.

"Have you got it?"

"No...I need help"

"Want me to help?"

"Thought you'd never ask"

This is gonna be awesome.

EPOV

Emmett had taken my arm and started talking.

"I swear to you right now Edward Cullen, you hurt Bella I will kill you, I mean never before have I been this close to a girl and not fancy her, Yea Edward it is great having two brothers but Bella is what was missing she is my baby sister, she is what I needed, someone to look out for. I know I have Rose, but Bella is my lil sister....I mean it Edward I will not doubt hurting you....if you treat her how I think you will treat her things will be fine.....but if for some reason you become brain dead and do something stupid to hurt her you won't have time to regret it"

Did I ever say that Emmett really scared the fuck out of me sometimes? No? Well that is exactly what he was doing right now. I knew that what he was saying was 100% truth, I have seen how close he and Bella are and I am happy that she makes him complete, and that she feels safe with him around, but he will never have to worry about me hurting her as I don't think I could hurt her.....it would hurt me too much.

"You never have to worry about that Emmett, I love her too much"

He gave me the you-better-fucking-mean-it-or-I-will-kill-you-without-thinking-about-it-look, then he nodded and changed the subject to how wonderful Rose is and how he thinks that she's "the one".

**(A/N OK so there we go hope you liked it....and if you did well then you know what to do.....go make my day.......give me a review :)**

**OK so it has come to my attention that I have a Jasper fan reading....so I am aiming for the next chapter to be a lot of Bella and Jasper bonding and also hopefully finding the perfect ring for Alice and managing to keep it a secret.................**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!! x.x.x)**


	28. You have the right to remain silent

**(A/N Hey hey I am so sorry that it took so long, but I have been a busy busy bee......I did say that this chapter would be a Bella and Jasper one, but I couldn't make it work... there will be one just not this one!! I hope you like it.**

**Please review :)**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 28

**You have the right to remain silent.......**

BPOV

As soon as Jasper had confirmed that he did want to propose to Alice, I was ecstatic I ran up and grabbed Edwards's hand looked him in the eye and stated rather loudly and proudly in front of everyone

"I love you Edward"

I wanted everyone to know how much I loved this man; I wanted them to know that I have found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Alice giggled and went to Jaspers side and Rose went and took Emmett's hand, and everything felt perfect. We have all found our perfect other half, we found happiness and most of all we found love.

Jasper had told me that he would come up with a plan for us to be able to slip away and do some ring shopping. I left that plan to him as I would never be able to lie good enough to get away with it.

And Alice demanded that we continued with the shopping so on we go.

Edward had succeeded in stealing me away from Alice, when we were in some crazy priced dress shop, and there was a rail of half price ugly dresses in the middle of the shop, a rail that Edward knew Alice would never go near so he grabbed me from behind and pulled the both of us in.

After 10 minutes of kissing Edward as if he was about to disappear Alice found us. She just stood beside the rail and shouted so the whole shop could hear

"Edward and Bella can you please stop making out in the half price rail....and come out here"

I looked at Edward, with a mortified expression on my face and I knew only too well that I had a massive blush on my cheeks after a quick reassuring kiss from Edward I climbed out and stood beside her, Emmett and Jasper where in hysterics laughing me I looked pointedly at Jasper and he immediately stopped and mouthed 'sorry'.

I held on tightly to Edwards's arm not wanting to get dragged away by Alice. She had finally decided that I was still a lost cause when it came to shopping and said that I could hang around with Edward, which totally made my day. We walked out of the shop hand in hand.

EPOV

Alice had seen how attached Bella and I had became in the past few days and she smiled at us, and told us to go hang around until they had finished. I knew it was important to them that Bella was happy, after all she had practally grew up with the Hale's.

We had stopped by a little coffee store and where sitting by the window when I broke the comfortable silence.

"So you and Jasper are getting close"

She smiled as I said that, and I felt as if I was missing out on something but I didn't push for details she just smiled and nodded her head.

"So you know that Alice has booked us some big fancy ridicously priced hotel for tonight?"

She asked me rolling her eyes.

"Yea and she has drawn out a time table for the rest of our trip too."

We both chuckled Alice was the type of person who had everything perfected.

BPOV

I looked out the window and seen a couple with their little daughter, it was so cute the three of them where sitting down laughing, I could see the love that was shared between them. I wondered what it would be like to love a child, could I ever love a child as much as I love Edward.

I hadn't realised that I was staring; it was Edwards's chuckle that brought me back to reality.

"What I would give to know what you are thinking about!"

He said to me and I told him exactly what was on my mind.

"I was wondering could I ever love anyone else as much as I love you, I was wondering how the love is different, what type of love it is to love a child. Is it an instant love or something that had to grow?"

His expression softened, and there was a twinkle in his eyes and he answered me

"I don't know Bella, but hopefully some day we will find that out!"

When he said that I froze, did he just say he wanted kids.....with me! My reaction worried him and I started to choke on my coffee making a scene and drawing attention to ourselves.

EPOV

She had just started to daydream out the window and I seen what she was looking at, she had a faint smile on her lips.

"What I would give to know what you are thinking about!"

She jumped slightly as I startled her, she didn't hesitate to tell me, and I loved the fact that she could be open with me.

"I was wondering could I ever love anyone else as much as I love you, I was wondering how the love is different, what type of love it is to love a child. Is it an instant love or something that had to grow?"

She had shocked me but also made me think, could I love anyone else more than Bella, even if it was a child? Our child? I had no idea and so my answer shocked me as much as it did her.

"I don't know Bella, but hopefully some day we will find that out!"

She froze and then began to choke on her coffee and the whole little cafe where looking. When Bella got her breath back she looked at me dazed.

"You want kids with m-me!"

I did, I wanted everything with Bella, I wanted to spend the rest of my life by her side, I wanted to go through my life and do everything I can with Bella. I was suddenly worried that maybe she thought I was too forward, and she didn't see us last that long and that hurt, the fact that she couldn't see us have a future and I couldn't help but let my eyes drop to the table and trace the wood.

It was her soft hand taking mine that made me look into her eyes and I seen that she had small tears roll down her face, I got worried I didn't know what to do or say.

"I'm sorry"

I didn't know what else to say I dropped my head and traced the wood again; I felt her finger below my chin and push my head back up.

"Edward, these are happy tears, because by what you just said you showed me that you feel the same about me as I do you. By saying that you want to have a child with me is the best thing I could have ever heard from you. I love you"

Her tears where still rolling down her cheek but she was smiling a true happy smile. Suddenly our whole relationship seems more real, the fact this is the girl that I may very well spent the rest of my life with is overwhelming

I was gripping her hand now, holding on as if she was about to disappear.

BPOV

He had dropped his head towards the table, but when I told him what it truly meant to me he took my hand and held on tight. Everything has became more real, and I know we are meant to be together, we are soul mates.

Our coffee had gone cold and I knew that Alice would soon come look for us. I lifted my purse and Edward caught the hint that we had to go. We paid the bill and went to look for the others.

I felt more connected to Edward now, maybe it was knowing that he wanted a future with me, he wanted kids with me and that he loved me as much as I loved him.

We were just walking along in a comfortable silence when I saw someone I knew, well I didn't actually know them but I had seen his face before. He had dark brown hair, it was short but had curls and he had a mustash, I would know him anywhere but never thought I would see him in person. It was my father.

I froze on the spot; I couldn't move I could hardly breathe. I had imagined what it would be like to meet my father, I imagined each time what I would do, most of the time I would beat the crap out of him, and call him every name under the sun and tell him that he was scum, but now that I am standing here watching him I can't do anything. Edward was trying to talk to me I couldn't hear him I could only see his lips moving.

"Bella, Bella...Bella"

My ears started to pick up his worried voice, and I turned to look at him I started to take deep breaths and I could feel my fists ball up I wanted to punch him right now.

"Edward...it's my dad"

Edward stopped and stared at me, he followed the direction of my eyes and then I could hear his breathing spike. He was still looking at Charlie

"You look so much like him!"

I knew that from the few photos that my mother had kept, she had told me that she wanted me to at least know what he looks like.

I was finding that strength that I needed, all I had to do was think of my mother and how he had ran out on her leaving her with a pregnancy to deal with, getting her kicked out from her home. I steamed rolled towards him with Edward trying to pull me back but it was too late I was too worked up to be stopped by anything.

I walked right up to him and the woman he was with and tapped him on the shoulder, when he turned to face me I could see in his eyes he had no idea who I was even though I didn't expect him to know me it still hurt.

"Excuse me sir?"

I asked him and turned to face me with a smile.

"Yes, young lady"

"I have something for you, something that is long overdue and comes from both me and my mother"

He looked a little confused and freaked out, well how would else is he supposed to look after all there is a complete stranger in front of him telling him she owes him something, he just continued to smile at me. I could hear Edward breathing heavily behind me and he had his hands around my waist getting ready to pull me out of the way if things turn nasty.

Charlie got impatient and I could see his smile disappear, then I lifted my fist drew back and then punched him as hard as I possibly could, I aimed for the nose trying to cause as much pain as I could, but I couldn't stop I kept throwing punches my fist taking over, Edward had tried to pull me back but my anger took over and I shoved him out of the way, Charlie swung back but I dodged most of them, he caught me once on the side of the eye.

Then I could feel strong arms encircle me, I was lifted off the ground and then I could hear someone talk to me

"Bella, shhhh he's not worth it"

I looked to my right to see Edward, with a bloody nose. I stopped wrestling against the person holding me so he let me down; I turned around to see that it was Emmett. I looked over to see Charlie leaning against the woman he was with, covered in blood and in pure agony.

He looked at me and said

"I'm reporting you, you little bitch, you're going away for assault"

I didn't care, at this second nothing else mattered I got him back for all the mess he has caused he deserved it and so much more.

"I honestly don't care, you deserve it. Any man who walks out on a pregnant woman deserves to be beaten up every time he is met."

I walked a little closer to him and he flinched back and I could feel Emmett grab my shoulders, I turned to him

"Emy I just want to say one more thing to him"

He nodded his head and I moved closer to Charlie and said

"Have a nice life dad"

I turned on my heels and walked off. I could hear Emmett's loud boom

"I'm sorry what? You're that piece of scum that left Bella and her mum"

I heard a shuffle and turned to see Jasper and Edward hold Emmett back, Emmett's hands where in fists and Rosalie had placed her hands on each side of his face trying to calm him down. Finally they started to move away, just as they came towards me Charlie spoke

"Renee"

Hearing him even dare to speak my mother's name made me so angry all I wanted to do was go over and kick his ass again, but I couldn't all I could do was stand there and cry, Edward came and took me into his arms, holding me tight while I cried tears of anger.

I had put my arms around Edward holding on to him, I felt as if I was going to fall apart. I could hear Alice and Rose by my side, I could hear Jasper trying to calm Emmett but then I could hear two strange voices.

"Sir if you would please stand back"

And then Edward was gone, and in front of me where two police officers, one came up to me and read me my rights while the other roughly took my arms behind my back and put wrist cuffs on me and started to drag me away. I could heard Edward shout after me

"Bella, I will sort everything out. Don't worry"

I could hear Emmett shouting

"Bell's I'm gonna sort him out"

I knew he was talking about Charlie.

I was dragged out off the mall and into the back of a police car, I looked out the window and seen my friends watch me leave, I could see Edward standing watching me go, I put my hand to the window and told him I loved him and he mouthed it back, and then the tears came again.

**(A/N Okay so there we go another chapter! Hope that little twist was unexpected; I thought we need a little tad of drama. Most of all I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts.....and if you have anything ideas of how I should do the next chapter they are more than welcome.**

**Thank you**

**x.x.x)**


	29. Pressing Charges?

**(A/N Hey hey…so I really hope you like this chapter….**

**Please review….the A/N at the bottom is pretty important so please read it!**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 29

**Pressing Charges???**

BPOV

As I was sitting there knowing what I had done was wrong I couldn't bring myself to regret it, because if he was put in this cell with me right this second I would do it again. I had used my one phone call to ring Edward; all I wanted was to hear his voice he was on his way to get me.

I was sitting humming to myself when I heard that voice again; I had never heard it before in my life until today and now I hear it twice within 1 hour! Charlie came around with the cop they where in deep discussion, then I noticed something I hadn't seen before, there on the belt loop of Charlie's trousers was a cop badge, he was a fucking cop….shit!

I moved and sat at the other end of the cell waiting on Edward to come, and then I could hear a key in the lock I looked up to see Charlie watching me while he was opening the door, I got up and walked by him expecting to see Edward but I didn't the room was empty.

I turned around to say something but Charlie got there before me

"Isabella I am sorry, if I had have known it was you..."

"You would have what eh? Hit me harder? Or would have just let me walk away? I don't care what you would have done Charlie…it's what you did do that hurts, you left my mother and got on with your life, what type of man are you?"

I was seething I wanted him to answer me, better still I wanted him to look me in the eyes and explain to my exactly why he walked out on my mother, why he walked out on his unborn child, I needed this I needed closure. I walked up to him and started talking again he was facing the ground, ashamed of his past I hoped.

"So what was it Charlie, why did you leave, afraid of commitment? Afraid of parenthood? Come tell me be a man and talk"

He looked up at me with pain in his eyes, his hands shaking and I felt a twinge of guilt for putting him on the spot.

"Isabella..."

"It's Bella"

I corrected him

"Bella I had to, it wouldn't have been a life if I had have stayed. It was better in the long run; I would have only brought trouble and pain into both your mother's life and yours."

"No Charlie what you did brought all those things into our lives, did you know that moms parents threw her out as soon as they found out? She had to pack up and leave no money no job nothing, but she did it, she did it for me. You left and had your perfect little life with your perfect little wife and probably have a perfect little family."

"Bella I don't expect you to understand, it was a hard decision and I now understand that maybe it wasn't the best one but back then it seemed like the only way I could protect you both"

"You know what Charlie I'm not going to stand here and listen to this shit, either charge me or let me go"

He looked at me and I could see in his eyes he was begging me to forgive him but I couldn't I had lived my whole life without needing him, and I wasn't going to change that know.

"Bella of course I'm not pressing charges so you are free to leave"

I went to the front desk collected my things and grabbed my coat; I signed the release forms and walked out. I could feel tears of anger roll down my face I went to sit on the bench outside the station and a few minutes later I could feel strong arms around me hugging me tight to him, I immediately relaxed and just cried into Edwards's arms.

Sometime later he lifted me up and brought me to his car, I wanted to know where the others had went but I couldn't find my voice. I had just met my father and told him what I think of him, I hated him I really do but that natural instinct to love him is still there, I want to believe his reasons I want to understand why he left, but it's too late he has caused too much damage.

I could feel Edwards thumb rubbing gentle circles on my hand, I guessed that we were heading to the hotel that Alice had booked for us, it was when we were at a red light that I found my voice,

"Thank you Edward"

He looked up at me and took his hand and wiped the tears away from my eyes he smiled and answered

"I will always be here for you"

I looked deep in his eyes and I knew he meant it. I lifted my head and tried to figure out where we were going but I had no idea.

"Edward where are we staying?"

He looked at me then looked out the window and pointed his finger

"There"

I looked up at the hotel, it was massive, and it looked so posh I couldn't help the little childish giggle that escaped my lips. Edward looked at me confused and I answered him

"It looks posh"

He nodded in agreement and we parked the car and went into the reception area and the others where waiting on us, Rosalie and Alice where at my side hugging me within seconds Edward was pushed off the side. Then I could hear Emmett

"Out of they way big bro cumin thru"

And then the ground was gone, Emmett had lifted me up hugging me to his chest

"Bella Boo I am so proud of you, they where good punches!"

"Thanks Emy Bear!"

Each of us went to our rooms, I didn't feel like getting dressed up and heading out for dinner so Edward and I just got room service, we where lying on the bed waiting on the food to come when Edward asked me

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean what did he say? Are you ok?"

I knew he would have to find out all, so I told him everything. Edward already knew a bit about my childhood and how I grew up without a father, but I just went into more detail and told him everything, how it affected me and how I coped.

After I had finished he was looking at me with pity.

"Don't pity me Edward, I wouldn't change my childhood for the world, my life is great now. I have you I have my family and my best friend's. My life has finally fallen into place"

He wrapped his arms around me and just then the door knocked and our food was here.

After we had eaten way too much Alice started knocking our door, I could hear the excitement in her giggles and was way too curious to know what was going on to ignore her knocks, so I shifted Edwards arm from around my waist and headed for the door leaving a very adorable pouting Edward on the bed.

"Bella…..Bella get dressed we're going clubbing!"

Why the hell am I so god damn curious, if I had have ignored that bloody door I could have had a quite night in snuggling up with Edward!

She gave me a time to be ready for and ran off to tell Emmett and Rose. Thankfully I was allowed to dress myself tonight so it will be nice comfy but dressy jeans and a nice top.

The club was mad, the music was too loud and everyone was having a good time, well nearly everyone I sat at the bar watching the others dance, Alice all but dragged Edward onto the dance floor, Emmett and Rosalie had went missing a while ago and Jasper was at the men's room.

I sighed remembering what had happened to day, no matter how much I wanted to I simply couldn't forget about Charlie, I hated him with a passion but after all he is my father.

I could hear the stool beside me move but I didn't bother to lift my head to see who it was. I honestly just didn't care.

"Bella, are you ok? You seem a little distant, wanna talk?"

It was Jasper, he sounded so sincere and caring, I knew there were hidden depths in Jasper, he was more laid back than Emmett and Edward, he was loud and funny but still he seemed to the mature one. He spun my stool around in one swift action so that I was looking him in the eye he rested his hands on my shoulders and spoke

"Bella, I know that you and I aren't really that close but you mean so much to me as well as Alice and Rose, like Emmett I think of you as a little sister and it hurts and might I add really pisses me off that Charlie has appeared back into your life when things where going so good but I want you to know that I am here for you"

He made me cry, I never knew that Jasper felt like that. I hopped off my stool and threw my arms around him hugging him tight, my way of showing him that what he said was the perfect thing at the perfect time. Jasper returned the hug and then I heard

"Mind sharing some of that love with us?"

I turned to see Edward and Alice standing grinning at us, having them here with me I knew that I had found the best people in the world, I knew that no matter what through thick and thin we will all be friends for life. I opened my arms and Jasper did the same and Edward and Alice joined our hug and not two seconds later we all heard Emmett

"All right…..show me the love"

Emmett ran up and put his arms around us crushing us to death, then he stood back and opened his arms and made room for Rosalie, the 6 of us stood there sharing a group hug and although it may have looked a little strange to anyone watching us it was exactly what I needed.

EPOV

After I had picked her up from the police station I didn't know what to say, I knew that something had happened between her and Charlie.

It was when Bella was being drove away in the car than we seen Charlie's badge, it took all my strength not to go over the and kick his ass for all that he has put Bella through, but seeing the mess she made of him I don't think he needs any more beatings.

Emmett just took Rose by the hand and headed for his jeep, he needed to calm down and it seems that Rose is just what he needs. Alice came over and told me the hotel we were staying at, she said Bella would only want me. So along with Jasper they headed off to the hotel.

Just as we pulling up to the hotel Bella asked where we were staying and I pointed up to the very nice looking hotel, there was one very like this back in London so it didn't really seem like much to me, then Bella giggled, a real proper child like giggle and when I looked at her she said

"It looks posh"

I forgot that Bella was never really interested in big fancy hotels like this, I chuckled and agreed with her, and we parked the car and made out way to the others. I seen that Emmett was completely calm and carefree……Rosalie worked her magic.

As soon as Alice and Rose seen Bella they ran to her side and hugged her and I was shoved to the side, then Emmett was making his way up to Bella shouting

"Out of they way big bro cumin thru"

Alice and Rose made way for him and in one clean sweep Bella was off the ground and in his arms, he was crushing her to his chest.

Eventually he let her down and she immediately took my hand and smiled at me.

"Bella Boo I am so proud of you, they where good punches!"

"Thanks Emy Bear!"

After that we all went to our rooms, I could see by looking at Bella that she was exhausted from her days travels after all it's not every day you see you father for the first time in your life, punch the crap out of him and then get arrested for it.

She told me she didn't want to go out for dinner and I was fine with that, we decided to get room service that meant I could have her in my arms all night. We lay on the bed and I could tell that she was still thinking about what had happened, I knew that it would be better for her if she were to talk about it,

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean what did he say? Are you ok?"

She looked at me and I knew she was thinking about it, I really wanted her to trust me with this I already knew a little about her past but I knew there was so much more to find out.

She began talking at first she told me how great it was growing up with her mom but then she got into all the stuff she went through, the confusion, the bullying and her self discovery how. When and why she started to fight back. I just listened to her heart wrenching story and I was so caught up in it that I had forgotten it was her past and not some movie she was telling me about.

When she had finished talking she was sitting up straighter as if all that had been a weight that was now lifted off her shoulders, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her she has just been through so much and you wouldn't even know it, Ok well maybe the protective and defensive behaviour may be a little give away but she doesn't go around using it as an excuse for anything, she is just simply amazing.

She looked back into my eyes and took my hand in hers,

"Don't pity me Edward, I wouldn't change my childhood for the world, my life is great now. I have you I have my family and my best friend's. My life has finally fallen into place"

I just wrapped my arms round her and hugged her for dear life, we lay back down on the bed watching some show that was on the TV, and then there was a knock on the door and we knew our food had arrived.

After we had eaten way too much there was a knock on the door, I could hear Alice giggling on the other side, Bella lay for a few minutes deciding whether or not she would answer but then she got up, I instantly missed the heat from my side and pouted, she turned to see my pout and laughed while answering the door.

"Bella…..Bella get dressed we're going clubbing!"

Was what Alice shot at her, Bella closed the door and stormed back over to the bed mumbling something about being too curious for her own good.

As soon as we got to the club Emmett and Rose disappeared and Alice dragged me to the dance floor after a few dances we made our way back to the others. We seen Jasper talking to Bella and Alice grabbed my hand and stopped walking, she leaned into my ear and whisper shouted

"Awwwwwh Bella and Jasper are bonding, it's Sooooo sweet……I am soooo happy right now"

She was right Bella and Jasper weren't really that close but the connection was there, it was when she got off her stool and hugged him that we made our way over again. When we were close enough I shouted over

"Mind sharing some of that love with us?"

She and Jasper let go of each other and smiled opening their arms for us to join, we where all totally forgetting that we were in a club full of people looking at us as if we are crazy but these is just one of those moments you just need to give a hug.

Then all I could hear was my brother coming up behind us shouting

"All right…..show me the love"

Emmett came and easily hugged us al tightly then stood back and made room for Rose, together we stood there hugging and by the look on Bell's face this is exactly what she needed, she needed to know that no matter what we would all be here for her, I really want to know what Jasper has said to her that is making her smile so carefree.

After we finished hugging the others left for the dance floor, I knew Bella didn't like to dance much, so I stood over beside her and out my arms around her; I was just about to sit down when she turned to face me

"Lest dance"

She was smiling and I couldn't say no, we took to the floor and didn't leave it until it was time to head back to the hotel. Now the short walk back with all of us in this half drunk half sober but no where near sensible, will be quiet interesting.

**(A/H Sooooo there we go, I thought that it was important to have a little father daughter interactions.**

**Hope you 'JASPER' fans out there liked that one, I know it wasn't much but with them now closer there will be more in the future :) **

**I have a question do you guys want more Charlie in this story, I can bring him back and sort something out between him and Bella…..or…….do we continue with our Road Trip??**

**It's totally up to you!!**

**Please review…it means so much to me **

**x.x.x)**


	30. Long walk home

**(A/N Hey hey...it's meeeee! Sorry just a little hyper :) Hope you like this chapter....:):):):):):)**

**Disclaimer- We're on chapter 30 and I still don't own twilight.......Damn!**

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 30

**Long Walk Home**

EPOV

We fell out the door of the club, Bella was being stubborn telling me that she could walk fine on her own, even thought she couldn't stand straight, I kept on putting my arm around her shoulders so she went up to front and walked on her own, she had arms out on either side of her keeping her balance, it looked as if she was balancing on a tight rope.

Alice was running circles around Jasper, he was looking very green watching her….someone drank a little too much! Yet again we all looked a little green from watching her run around him....I guess we all had a little too much to drink.

Emmett was carrying a nearly sleeping Rosalie in his arms.

And I was nervously watching Bella, she was the most stubborn person I have ever met, but I love her for it.

"Jazz catch meeeeee!"

Alice sang whilst running into Bella, she raised her arms trying to regain her balance but fell along with Alice into the human sized puddle on the side of the path, Alice was giggling and Bella just sat there looking dumbfounded…

"I'm wet!"

Is what she said, Emmett's booming laughter woke Rosalie.

"Ha ha….Bella…stating the obvious much?"

She looked up at him and cracked a smile, this will be good.

"Emy….I think you need a little shower"

With that said she got up and completely soaked both Emmett and Rosalie, Rosalie screamed and jumped from Emmett's arms into the puddle, she leaped on top of Bella screaming at her, they both fell into the puddle and rolled around trying to gain control, after a few minutes they gave up and started laughing, they were totally soaked and Alice was back to running around Jasper, this time he was trying to catch her.

Rosalie and Bella got out of the puddle, Emmett reached down to wrap his coat around Rosalie, and Bella came to my side and slung her arms around me, soaking me and causing me to shiver from the coldness.

"I wuvvvv you Edward....you know dat?"

She was well and truly wasted, but I did know she loved me and it felt amazing. She got up on her tip toes and kissed me.

Then she shivered and I laughed, I took off my jacket and put it around her shoulders, she snuggled into my side and we began to walk again, well more stumble but still we managed to prop each other up.

Alice had leaped onto Jaspers back and he carried her back to the hotel.

We walked into the reception area trying to keep quite but with Emmett and Bella that was impossible, they had taken it upon themselves to provide us with some further entertainment. There they stood in the middle of the hotel reception at 2:30 in the morning singing at the top of their lungs.

They began to dance madly and eventually management had to come and sent us to bed as we were disturbing the other people who were staying there. The reception desk phone started to ring there was no-one behind the desk so Bella ran around and answered it...her barely able to talk.

"Hellllloooooo.......some fancy hotel....how can I help yhuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?"

She was giggling and the manager was crossly strutting towards her with his chubby hands on his chubby hips, I looked back at Bella who's smile had disappeared, she stood there with her mouth open and then she hung up the phone, she looked at me and walked away, towards the lift. I followed her and asked her what the problem was.

"I'll tell you in the room"

All sense of humour was gone, she seemed almost angry.

BPOV

That prick, I can't believe him checking up on me, how the hell did he know where I was staying. Although it made me feel loved that he cared enough to ring and see if me and my friends had made it back safely he still made me angry. Edward was walking quietly behind me, I didn't mean to be cold towards him.

When we got to the room he opened the door and held it open for me. Before I went in I took his hand and brought it to my cheek, I held it there and took a deep breath, I knew he would be here for me and I knew he would listen to me when I wanted to talk to him, there are so many reason as to why I am in love with this incredible man.

I looked deep into his eyes and got lost there, I got on my tippy toes and kissed him, through this kiss I showed him that I was sorry, that I was scared and that I needed him to be here for me. When we broke apart, I kept his hand in mine and went in, I sat on the bed and he lay down beside me.

I kicked off the high shoes and turned to him, I played with the buttons on his shirt as he had his hands behind his head, I traced his very toned chest and made my way up to his top button. I played around with it for a while and opened it, it was an innocent gesture, not that I was suggesting something, it just gave me something to do with my hands while I told him what was wrong, I guessed he sensed what I was doing so he didn't stop me, or didn't rush me.

"The phone call....it was my father"

He stiffened at that and took my hands in his just as I was about to open the third button, he sat up opposite me and I looked into his eyes, I now had his full attention.

"I answered the phone and he knew it was me, he said he just wanted to know if we made it back ok"

"Bella, he cares. I think he knows what he did was wrong, how long are you going to hold it against him?"

I knew he couldn't understand after all he had had the perfect child hood, he grew up with two brothers and a mother and father that was happily in love.

"Edward you don't understand, he left us with nothing. He didn't care he just left. What would you do if it was me?"

He understood the question

"I would love both you and our child unconditionally and never leave your side"

I smiled through the tears. I didn't want to think about my father anymore, I didn't want to think about anything apart from Edward and I.

I got on my knees on the bed in front of Edward, I put my hands around his neck and looked deep in his eyes, I kissed him and whispered into his ear

"Make me forget everything bad Edward, let me see how much you love me"

I pulled back so I could look into his eyes, I was as nervous as hell as this was sooo not me talking right now, yes I had a lot of alcohol in my system but I honestly believe that even if I were stone cold sober I would still want to make love to Edward tonight.

He brought his head forward and leaned his fore head against mine and whispered

"Bella we are drunk"

"I know"

I smiled, of course he wouldn't take advantage of me even thought this is exactly what I wanted.

"We shouldn't do it to escape this world"

"I know Edward, I'm sorry"

I didn't feel rejected instead I felt loved, he cared for me that much.

"I love you Bella, it will happen and it will be the best experience of our lives"

"I love you too"

And we kissed, and sometime later we fell asleep in each others arms, needless to say I was in heaven.

**(A/N Soooo there we go.....I am soooo sorry to put a downer on the happiness but it just had to happen.....Yea I was actually going to let there first time be a drunked rumble but the decided it would defeat the whole love story so far!**

**So it would mean heaps it you would review....please...pretty pretty please :)**

**x.x.x)**


	31. Weak at the arms?

**(A/N Hey hey…sorry it took so long…hope you like…please review! **

**Disclaimer- I hate to say it but I simply don't own Twilight **

**x.x.x)**

Chapter 31

**Weak at the arms?**

BPOV

"Bella Edward getting your fucking asses out of that bed right now...or I'm coming in...We have a tight schedule...get up"

Alice has been knocking on our door all morning but haven't the energy to open my eyes, this is the worst hang over I have had in ages, I shift and realised that Edwards arms where still tightly wrapped around me, and I smiled still with my eyes closed.

Just then I could feel Edwards's lips kiss my nose and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with my smile, he eyes were sparkling as he was watching me. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room he chuckled

"Good morning!"

He sounded so cheery how the hell was he not dying?

I looked over at him, and she how happy he was looking his smile was son contagious that I had to smile back.

"Good morning"

I answered back while I snuggled even closer to him and he tightened his grip on me, this was heaven waking up in his arms knowing that he loved me. All I want to do today in stay here and be with him but I knew Alice had other plans, she was going to make the next few weeks the most crazy weeks ever, but I was looking forward to it, being on the road with the people I care about what's not to look forward to?

"Bella, we really have to get up…I think Alice will bust the door down the net time she comes!"

"I don't want to…" I wined "...my head hurts"

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, and he gently shifted out of the bed leaving me to fall onto my face I lifted my head and looked up and him a huffed, I must have been pouting because he laughed again,

"Have I told you how adorable you look when you pout?"

He asked as he was getting his clothes sorted, no he had never told me that.

"No you didn't…but thank you!"

I smiled at him.

He went to the shower, and I lay there and just thought about how things have changed within a little over and month. I have met my new family and love them, found a long lost uncle who got me drunk the first time he met me, got a new sister because my step brother fell in love with her which will soon end up making me an aunt…that I was looking forward to, I was so excited.

Edward and his brothers have brought so much happiness to my life, Emmett and Jasper are perfect for Rosalie and Alice, they love each other so much and I know that together they well have wonderful lives.

And Edward, what can I say about him? He is mine all mine, I love him so much, he is the missing part of me, the part I didn't even know was missing until I officially met him. I was still lying on the bed in my little daze, when Edward came back into the room I didn't even notice him until he was crawling up the bed to me. He hovered over me with his hands on either side of my head supporting his weight, he dipped he head to mine and touched our noses, with one swift action his lips were on mine, I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, he slowly lowered his body on top of me.

Just then the door was talking again….

"I swear to all that is bloody holy…..get out of that bed….we have to go"

And we could hear Alice storm down the hall. I looked at Edward and we both laughed. We decided to get ready to go in case Alice did actually burst the door down, she had Jasper wrapped around her little finger and according to Edward, Jasper has a lot of hidden strength.

I got up and went to the shower, relaxing instantly when the hot water hit my body, I made sure to pack my favourite shampoo before we left home. I changed into my favourite style of clothes hoodie with black skinny jeans and my black converse, hey it may not have been to Alice's liking but it was my style and I loved it. When I went into the room Edward was all packed and lying on the bed, with his arms behind his head, he looked deep in thought. I towel dried my hair and packed my dirty clothes along with my shampoo and body wash.

I went over and got up in the bed, just like he did earlier, I crawled up to hover over him and placed my head close to his, my hair fell to the side and fell onto his shoulder, I smiled at him and he came up to kiss me. I could help it but my arms buckled resulting in my falling on top of him, a few seconds later he broke the kiss and he was laughing at me.

"I can still make you weak not just at the knees but arms too"

He laughed I knew what he was getting at

"You did not make me faint at the meadow Edward...ok it was the lack of air I was getting"

I gave up he knew he made me faint and I knew it, so there was no point in trying to defend myself.

He smiled at me when he knew he had won, and I promised myself I would get him back, some way some how I would get him back.

We got off the bed and slowly made our way to the lift down the hall, Edward had took both our bags, one over his shoulder and the other in his left, making his right hand free to hold mine. When the lift dinged to let us know we were on the ground floor we stepped out and went to the reception area to see the others waiting, Alice was talking to Jasper and he just stared at her not opening his mouth but nodding to let her know that he was listening.

Rosalie was watching some nearby children playing with a longing look in her eyes Rosalie always had a weak spot for children and I knew that she would make a fantastic mother, and Emmett was sitting staring at Rosalie watching the children, slowly realising what she wanted and I could see the small gentle smile appear on his lips.

Finally we reached them and Alice spun around.

"Finally you get up…I swear I was going to break that door down and grab you both by the hair dragging you to the car"

We signed out and made our way back to the cars, loading up all our bags, Alice gave us the plan for today, we were going to go out for breakfast and then continue with out trip. The next placed Alice had marked was some little town not far away from here, so it wouldn't take us that long to get there.

I think a little 20 questions game is in order.

**(A/N I am so sorry that it took so long to get it up and that it's so short but I'm busy busy busy with exams…please forgive me?**

**And please review they help me study lol…**

**x.x.x)**


	32. IMPORTANT

**(A/N I am so sorry for taking so long...I know I need a really good and lengthy apology for you all but I don't have one...the past few months have flew by each week I tell myself that I'll update but something always comes up I love fan fiction and writing my story...I promise that I will update within the next 2 weeks...thank you to everyone who has read my story and reviewed...I really appreciate it...I also wanted to remind you that this story is not just mine but also those who read it...you can determine what happens by simply reviewing...all ideas are welcome and credit will be given ...=D Thank you soooo much)**


End file.
